Stop Your Self Control
by erkman3
Summary: with 3I never taking place, Shinji now looks for a way to find him self from behind the Wheel of an RX7 FC3S? High speed action in and around Toyoko3! Come and check it out! I know people out there are reading this, PLease Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything of NGE, I kinda wish I did, but I thought about it. I really do like my job I have now and coming up with something like NGE would just have hurt my head. So yeah don't come after me I don't have much money.

A/N: Okay this idea came to me while I was board. This is more then likely going to be one of those one shot deals, depending how it goes in the review area. So I hope you guys like the story. I also came p with the idea of this story after hearing _'Stop your self control' _while playing the version three Initial D arcade game.

**PROLOGE**

The tragic events of third impact never happened. Things just went on as they will. The last of the angles came and went. People moved on. NERV became something much like the UN. Gendo Ikari went on to new and bigger things and was pretty much never seen again, with the exception of the occasional news broadcast about some latest discovery. Ritsuko Akagi got a real doctors job, at the local hospital. Something she wanted to do since she was a little girl. Be a doctor. As for the pilots and Misato? Misato had taken it upon her self to take in the three pilots. No legal action was sought, maybe because no one cared or they all forgot. But the apartment was far too small. So with the money she had gotten from the government for her services through NERV. She and the pilots found a House on the suburbs of Tokyo three. It wasn't too big of a place. Something different. Four bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms. And so the pilot; Shinji, Asuka and Rei tried to live out a normal life. But face it when you've piloted a fifty foot machine how normal can things get right? And this is the story. The story taking place three years after the events of the Evangelion project. A story of wandering souls finding one another. A story of heart ache. A story of things changing for the ex-Eva pilots. And the place this is taking place at is Tokyo three.

(Shinji Ikari)

It was a hot lazy summer day, for one Shinji Ikari. Now seventeen, and fast approaching his and the summer was only just starting then he, Asuka and Rei would start their last year of high school. Then it was on to college. But that was some time away and it was the last thing that was on Shinji's mind. Right at this vary moment he was more concerned about finding some relief from the stifling heat. So going into the storage room that was located behind the stairs Shinji pulled out a hammock then he went out on to the wooden deck. The deck was small… more like an enlarged step. Much like old house one would find out in the country side of Japan. On one section of the deck there was this tree that provided the perfect amount of shade and was also the location of the eye hooks for the hammock. Placing the ends of the hammock in the hooks, Shinji then undid his button up shirt and climbed in to the hammock, with his newer music player Misato had gotten him just the year before. When his old SDAT player met a vary untimely end when it fell from his backpack and plummeted down three flights of steps to only have it shatter in a thousand little peaces. And this couldn't have happened at a worst time. That vary same week one particular redhead was having her period. So Shinji had nothing to hide from the wrath that was sure to come. But the relief came as it always did. The later afternoon breeze came like it always did and Shinji was fast asleep; music pumping softly in his ears. All was truly with the world. But Shinji didn't know that this summer was one that he nor anyone else in the house hold will never forget…

(Rei Ayanami)

When the Evangelion Project was over, Rei found her self lost and confused. The commander had rather forgotten her or stopped caring all to gather. But one thing was for sure and that was Rei Ayanami at the age of fifteen was now truly alone. Well so she had thought. Misato had extended the offer to Rei when the moving process was in full swing for her to move in with her, Shinji and Asuka. At first Rei was this as a simply a means to have shelter, one of the most basic things needed to live. But soon Rei found that she wasn't alone anymore. She had friends… No…she had family. And that meant that there where no secrets among family. So Rei had told Asuka who she really was. A copy, a clone of Shinji's mother, at first Asuka wasn't sure how to take the information. But as that vary week went on Asuka accepted it. And told Rei that she and Shinji where brother and sister. Something that Rei had never thought of in that way. But Asuka was right in a since they where brother and sister thus they where family.

As time went on Rei slowly started to become like a normal teenaged girl, she even tried to do the whole dating thing but found that it was rather troublesome and when school functions came about such as a dance. She was one of the Girls that most of the boys in the school would kill to take to a dance. But those type where mostly the type she didn't care for. So she found her self talking to and spending time with Kensuke Aida. Nothing was set and nothing was official. They where simply friends that found common interest… Well that's what they told them self's and others, but the others weren't buying it.

It was a hot lazy summer afternoon, having just returned home from spending time with her friend/love interest Kensuke. Rei now also 17 found that the central air was not working, making the house hot too hot to even try to do anything else other then find some way to escape it.

"Wak!"

Looking down at the penguin, Rei gave a smile, a small one but still a smile before she kneeled down to the bird and patted him on his head lightly. "They forgot to feed you and get you fresh water again?"

"Wak!"

"Come on…. I will get you something to eat."

Walking in to the kitchen Rei opened the fridge to find that the central air should have been the first clue that something was wrong. "The power is out again." She stated as she quickly pulled out a can of caned fish. Placing it on the counter top she went over to a drawer and pulled out a can opener. The moment that can opener broke the seal to the can she closed her eyes and looked away slightly. She didn't like the smell of meat, especially that of fish. Dumping the cans contents in to the birds bowl she placed it on the floor and patted Pen-Pen on his head again before going on in to the living room. Where she found the deck sliding doors wide open letting in a nice breeze, one that knocked the heat out just enough to make sitting in the room bearable. And she also found Shinji laying out on a hammock his ears plugged with ear buds to his old almost antique hand held, that played movies, games and music. He was just lying there with just a pare of cargo shorts the elastic to his boxers showing over the shorts just barely. Rei decided that it would be best to let Shinji sleep. So she sat there on the couch in the living room and pulled out a book to read. But something was different; there was change in the air. Something was going to happen, something that no one would forget about…

(Asuka Langley Sohryu)

When things came to a close for the Evangelion Project, Asuka had the chance to go back to Germany. But for some reason that no one really understood besides her. She stayed there in Tokyo three. Maybe the place grew on her, or it was something entirely different. But the fact remained that she stayed and moved with Shinji and Misato. Asuka and Shinji for a couple times gave a relationship a try. Several times, but something always happened. But they went back and forth until they found the right way to go about things…. School functions, parties, even subject of sex came up between them. Now things had gotten complicated. Their feeling for the other where true but their personalities always gotten in the way for something working out. But like always in relationships things happen and things heat up. Again things had gotten complicated. And so the two kept their distance, but always leaving them self's open for the other when they needed each other. Truly a strange relationship.

I was a hot summer's day and the heat was to the point that if any one would have cracked an egg out on the sidewalk, one could fry it in minutes. She had just gotten home, minutes after Rei. She like Rei had found out that the central air was out. Letting out a sigh she went in to the kitchen to find her self a bottle of water, but when she opening the fridge she had found that not only the central air was out but the house was lacking power all to gather. Walking in to the kitchen she found Rei sitting there on the couch reading a book, or I should say trying to. The heat was making it hard to consternate on doing any task.

"How long has the power been out?"

Rei looked up from her book. "It was out when I returned home."

Opening the bottle, Asuka took a drink. Then she looked around to find Shinji sleeping out on the hammock. "Was he sleeping there when you got home?"

Rei kept her eyes on the book as she nodded.

Getting up from the couch, Asuka walked over to the sliding door and looked out to see Shinji sleeping in much the state that Rei had found him. So quietly she went back in to the living room and looked at Rei for a moment.

"We should give the Baka a break for once and the two of us make dinner." Asuka said making Rei look up from her book.

Rei thought about it for a moment, and then closed her book. "If we are to do so, we should get started before Ma… Misato returns home."

**Stop Your Self Control**

The relation between Asuka and Shinji; tried as they may to keep it secret. Was well know among Rei and Misato, but both had found out in different ways. Rei had discovered the truth and the extent of Asuka and Shinji's relationship one night when she had returned home from a late night movie she and Kensuke had gone to see. On her way to her room she had over heard they two while they where in the… uh middle of things. That had happened just the year before. Misato had discovered this little fact when she had discovered two things. The first was a box of condoms that was not so well hidden in Shinji's room. And the second things that tipped Misato off was an empty pill card of birth control. At first she didn't know what was going on, and so she talked to Rei who confirmed what she had thought was going on. But for once there as a balance of peace in the house hold. And the two had decided not to let on that they know. But to let Asuka and Shinji think and believe what they will.

Somewhere in the edge of sleep and awake, Shinji laid there on the hammock. There was something missing in his life. He needed something other then school and the meaningless part time job he had gotten. He needed something other then the cello. Did he miss being an Eva pilot? No, he hated those days. He hated the fighting, the feeling he got when he was in his Eva. And so there was the question; what is there out there to take his time. Asuka? Well Asuka will always be there and sure it was true she's the type that requires a sizable amount of cash to take out. But money wasn't an issue with Shinji. He had all the money saved that he had gotten from NERV and that what he earned him self. In other words Shinji was getting board with the same old things everyday, but at this moment there was something else that was nagging at his mind and that was the burning smell he kept on getting a slight waft of now and then. Opening his eyes, Shinji looked over in the direction of the kitchen to see smoke come from the door way. Jumping to his feet to only have him self fall flat on his face but he quickly recovered and ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in here!"

Looking up from their 'project'. Asuka and Rei both gave Shinji a look that said 'what?' to the teen. But Asuka knowing that Shinji wouldn't pick up on it she answered.

"We're making dinner." She said putting her hands on her hips. "What dose it look like?"

Shinji took another look around 'His' kitchen then back at the girls. "Making a mess."

Rei simply nodded, agreeing with Shinji. Asuka stood there. Getting madder by the second. Feeling Asuka's anger level raising, Rei took this moment to return to her book. "And so the peace is lost for a couple of days." She whispered.

"What was that?" Asuka asked… okay demanded.

"I'm returning to my book." Rei answered as she left the room leaving Shinji to deal with Asuka.

Once the only witness in the whole house was out of the room, Asuka glared at Shinji. Making him gulp.

"We where making dinner so you wouldn't have too stupid!" She shouted.

"Asuka I thank you both, but the place is trashed." Shinji said pointing at the mess in front of them.

Before Asuka could say anymore, she noticed it. Shinji standing there in front of her with no shirt; she had found that Shinji was nicely tanned and had more muscles forming his chest and stomach nicely.

"You've been working out?"

Shinji was about to say something about the kitchen but stopped at the question that was clearly an attempt to change the subject. "Yeah… I've been going with Toji a couple times a week. Why?"

"It shows… it looks good." Asuka replied.

Apparently changing the subject worked.

"It's nothing really….. "

In the other room Rei turned the page to her book. _'It may seem that things will be resolved this evening…'_

Having successfully evaded what could have been a fight and blame being placed on her for the state of the kitchen, Asuka managed to slip out of the kitchen leaving Shinji to clean and again prepare dinner. When she had walked out of the kitchen she received a quick glance from Rei.

"What?"

Rei looked up from her book. "I did not say anything."

"You gave me a look." Asuka said.

Rei returned to her book. "I do not understand…."

Asuka stood there looking at Rei. "You know… You know you understand so don't hide behind that book of yours."

Asuka turned and went to the deck where Shinji was sleeping to get him his shirt.

"I simply do not want to get involved." Rei stated with out looking up from her book.

Out side Asuka had picked up Shinji's shirt, but before bring it out side she looked around to make sure that no one was looking then she took a quick sniff of Shinji's shirt. Letting out a sigh, she could never get over his scent. Maybe it was the type of body gel, or just simply him. But either way she loved his scent. But little did she know, Rei had seen everything and had just reinforced her belief that what ever problems Asuka and Shinji where having. They will be fixed by this evening.

Walking back in to the house, Asuka went back in to the kitchen where she saw Shinji downing a bottle of water. She handed him his shirt.

"Oh thanks Asuka…" Shinji said as he took his shirt.

"It's nothing." She said watching him put on his shirt, studying him as he did. "So what are you doing later on tonight?"

"Nothing much." Shinji replied puling out the trash bag from the trash can. "Why?"

"I was going to do some shopping and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with." Asuka said.

"Sure I'll go with."

Shinji was no fool; he knew what that really meant. Asuka was looking for some action. He knew that she and him where exclusive. But they kept their distance. And when ever Asuka needed company of another, Shinji was there. Did he feel like a tool? No not really. They just needed time to work out their own differences before a real official relationship could start, but for right now they where what most would call Friends with benefits.

Couple hours later

Everyone was home; Misato had come back from work and was clearly enjoying her afternoon beer.

"Shinji you did it again." Misato said as she inhaled her food. "This… is the greatest!"

"Thanks…." Shinji said, sounding like he really wasn't there in the room.

"Say what's wrong?"

"What?" Shinji looked up from his food. "Nothing."

"Shinji? You know what I said about that tone you use when there is something bothering you?"

Cough again, damn that none convincing 'Nothing' of his.

"It's nothing really Misato."

Misato sat there across from Shinji. She could tell that there was something bothering him. She glanced over at Asuka and gave her and look, making the redhead point to herself and shake her head no. Then Misato looked over at Rei who only shrugged her shoulders as she chewed her food.

"So you're not going to tell me are you?" She asked.

Shinji shook his head. "There's nothing to tell…" He let out a disagreeing moan. "Asuka I'll be up in my room. I should be ready to go by the time you get done eating."

Then with that Shinji got up and left the table. Once he was up the stares and in his room. Misato again looked to the two girls. "Okay you two what happened?"

"We attempted to make dinner so he wouldn't have to." Asuka replied. "You know give him a break…"

Rei put her fork down. "I believe that there is something bothering him and he wishes to figure it out himself."

About an hour later

Walking down an open air mall, Asuka peered in to one of the shops. "Come on Shinji.. Why you taking so long?"

Shinji walked up to Asuka, his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing. Just like I told Misato."

Asuka rolled her eyes; she now knew that something was bothering her Baka Shinji. "Look you can tell me."

Shinji thought about it for a second then he looked at Asuka. "Promess you won't laugh."

"Sure I do."

Shinji took in a deep breath. "Okay… I'm board with the everyday thing. School, work, school and work." He said. "That's all I do. I guess I need a new hobby."

"That's it?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Yeah that's it."

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on let's find something for you to do… Video games maybe."

"They've never been my thing." Shinji stated.

But instead of saying something Asuka just grabbed his hand and dragged him off to an arcade that was not too far from where they where standing at in the out door mall. Along the way they had passed a parking lot that was really a lot for a used car dealership. Still being dragged by Asuka Shinji only had a couple of second to see it. There in the back, out of sight of others was a dirty blue car that seemed to be missing its front bumper, right head light. It looked sporty, and small. About the size of Misato's car. Little did Shinji know that encounter will change his life, I would be something that would deify he for who he is. Something other then an Ex-Eva pilot, someone other then the son of Gendo Ikari.

Intro

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (STOP!)_

/Intro

_You play me like a flipper_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a ball_

_I want _

_You to be my stripper_

_And take off all your clothes_

_In the dark_

Bridge

_Love is just a game_

_And to move_

_In the shade _

_With me_

_You can't avoid_

_All the secrets _

_You hold onto_

_Lock away_

_All those ties _

_In your mind_

_Don't leave me_

_In this dreamers_

_Kind of situation_

/Bridge

Chorus

_Stop _

_Your self control_

_Just turn me off_

_Just burn me out_

_I'm gonna tickle you_

_So baby stop_

_Your self control_

_I'm gonna set you free tonight_

/Chorus

Repeat Chorus

_You ride me_

_Like a cowgirl_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a bull_

_I want you_

_To be my body_

_A pair of those_

_Big ears_

_And your head_

Repeat Bridge

Repeat Chorus

Repeat Intro

Repeat Chorus

Repeat Chorus

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_Stop! Your self control!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay like before I don't own anything. So don't come after me, I'm poor.

A/N: Alright! Looks like this got a better response then I thought. And that's good, so what I' going to do is run with things. See I have an idea where I want to go with this but I'm not to sure on how I'm going to get there. So… I would like to thank you guys for reviewing the first chapter and hope that you guys come back for more. But in between updates for this story please feel free to look at my other stories I have posted here on FFN.

**Stop You Self Control **Chapter 2

The two where still trying to catch their breath after their activities. It was true; it was far too hot out to do what they had just done. But face it. Things happen, but for Shinji his mind was else where. His mind wasn't even aware of the Red head that was on top of him running her finger tips through his hear.

"It's hot…" Asuka muttered. "I'm going to take a cool shower and look for something to snack on."

Shinji still said nothing, again his mind still else where.

"You want anything?"

Hearing something that ended in a form of a question, Shinji's eyes shifted over to Asuka. "Sorry what was that?"

Asuka sighed. "I said I was going to find something to snack on after I get out of the shower." She said again. "Did you want anything?"

"Uh…. No thanks." Shinji answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Said Asuka, then she took one of the blankets that was there on the floor and wrapped her self up in it and slipped out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom.

Still laying there on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling Shinji finally found that it was too hot when he heard the water from the bathroom come on. So he found something to put on, and he went on down stares to find something cool to drink. When Shinji got down in to the kitchen he didn't even bother turning on a light. He knew what he was looking for. But as luck would have it there was nothing in the fridge… well there was beer and that was about it.

"I'll need to go get some food in the morning…" Shinji said to him self.

Grabbing another bottle of water, Shinji unscrewed the cap. But little did he know the back door was silently being unlocked. Still drinking the water, Shinji didn't hear the door lock click. Then the lights came on.

"Ouch! My eyes!"

Hearing Shinji at such an hour, Rei let out a squeak. That in return scared Shinji even more. Making him scream; then again in return making Rei scream. The two screamed together.

AAAAHHHHH!

Each clasping their own chest and both catching their breath. And the bottle was there on the floor, its contents spilling out on the floor.

"Rei? What the hell are you doing sneaking in at three in the morning?" Shinji asked.

"That… Is of my concern." Rei replied. "Why are you up at such an hour?"

Before Shinji could answer Rei found the answer standing there behind Shinji.

"What's going on?"

Asuka stood there behind Shinji with little then robe on its rope loosely tied around her waist.

"I believe that my question was answered." Rei said as she started to leave the room.

Then…

"What's all the screaming about?" Misato said half asleep. Then as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and things came in to focus. She too answered her own question.

"Alright what's going on?" Misato asked again.

"Getting some water." Shinji quickly said.

"Same here." Asuka added.

"Water." Rei said.

Misato gave the three a look that told them that she wasn't buying it. But there isn't too much she could do about it. "What ever…" She said in a yawn. "Just keep it down…"

When Misato went back up stares, Re pointed to the floor where the bottle Shinji had dropped. "Your water."

Grabbing a paper towel, Shinji started to clean the water on the floor while Asuka and Rei just looked at each other. "So why where you out late?" Asuka asked.

"Like I told Shinji that is my concern." Rei answered.

"Kensuke?" Asuka asked.

Rei walked past Asuka and went up to her room. Looking back down to Shinji as he cleaned, Asuka asked. "What do you think?"

Shinji stopped for a moment then looked back up. "I think we should just drop it."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "What ever… I'm going to bed."

"Good night Asuka."

The next day, Shinji had gotten up early as normal. But it wasn't to make breakfast, it was so he can go and look at the car he came across the night before. Walking to the area of town he and Asuka was at. Shinji looked around but was having some problems finding the used car lot. Sitting down on a bench, Shinji was close to giving up when he heard the rumble of something loud coming down the street. It wasn't a truck, but it was something else something smaller. Looking both ways she couldn't see yet but it was for sure getting closer. Hearing the sound cut off for a second then start back up again but slightly deeper tone. The sound seemed to echo off the tall buildings around Shinji making it hard to pen point where it was coming from. But before Shinji knew it the silver car passed right in from of him. It was low to the ground and its tires where thin. Something that was for sure built for speed, and something that just can't be just bought from any dealer, but was custom made. Fallowing the car down the street, Shinji saw it pull in to the lot he was looking for. Walking in to the lot of parked cars, Shinji made his way in to the back where he found the dirty blue car. Taking his hand Shinji rubbed the dirt from the paint to reveal an electric blue, bright and vibrant. Walking around to the other side; Shinji had found that there was a sizeable dent on the back left corner of the sporty car. Around the back he found some letters and a number.

"RX-7…" Shinji said to himself. "It sounds fast…"

Walking back up to the front Shinji was able to take a better look at the damage he saw the night before. The front bumper was gone along with the left headlight. Guessing that the light was the flip up type, Shinji had figured that it would cost a lot to replace. Looking in to the driver side, Shinji saw hat it was a stick and he was happy to see that the inside was in good condition.

"It's an old FC, but she needs some work."

Hearing a mans voice, Shinji turned around to see a tall slinger man with glasses. He more then likely was the owner of the small used car lot.

"It runs but as you can see it needs some body work."

"Can I go a head and drive it?" Shinji asked.

The man nodded. "Give me a moment and I'll find some keys for it."

Back at the house, Misato sat across from Asuka and Rei. Giving then both a questioning looks to both girls. Asuka and Rei looked at the table then back at Misato.

"So he wasn't home when either of you tow go up?" Asked Misato.

Rei nodded. "I waited for Shinji to wake up; it was my turn to help him with making breakfast."

"I cant run off of pop tarts alone. I've got to be at work in an hour and a half!" Asuka yelled.

It was sad; Shinji still after three years was the main provider when it came to fixing meals. He had tried to teach the girls how to cook. The results where not that great… Misato's attempt came off the stove with the help of a fire extinguisher. Rei's attempt was a little bit better, it just needed the flames put out by some baking soda and the frying pan lid. And Asuka's attempt was on a scale of one to ten was in the negatives. It tasted worst then Misato's cooking from when they lived in the old apartment.

"Okay we can do this… Uh Asuka get some eggs, Rei you pull out two pans." Misato ordered.

Rei just shook her head. "We where told not to if something like this happens."

"Don't worry we can do this…" Misato said confidently.

**Three hours later…**

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh Crap!" Misato cried. "What are we going to do!"

It was just Misato and Rei. Asuka had left for her summer job not to long ago. But the kitchen was trashed. "Okay… okay…. Don't panic Rei!"

Rei just stood there.

"Umm… okay you get the dishes I'll take the floor!" Misato ran over to a closet and pulled out a mop and bucket. Rei started to fill the sink with water. As she started to wash the dishes and while Misato ran back and forth trying to get the kitchen fixed, Rei looked up out the window just in time to see a dirty blue car with no front bumper and a dent on the back right. Then she saw Shinji step out of the car.

"Shinji has returned." Rei said quietly.

Misato froze. "Rei that's not funny."

Rei turned around. "It was not meant to."

Shinji walked in to the kitchen with a smile on his face, he didn't say anything. He just kept on walking through the room in to the living room and up the stares. Not a word, not a glance. Shinji just kept a smile on his face.

"Oh god… He's lost it." Misato whispered. Then she saw the car parked in the drive way. "Who's car?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "It will appear to be Shinji's."

Shinji then came back down stares and again walked through the kitchen, but this time with his school laptop under his arm. Walking back out side Shinji went to the garage. Opening the huge doors Shinji pulled in the blue car and didn't come out. Misato and Rei looked at each other.

"Perhaps he has lost it." Rei stated.

Misato walked out in to the back and in to the yard then to the garage, peeking in she found Shinji leaning over the hood of the car with the laptop open. "Uh… Hi Shinji what's this?"

"It's called a car Misato." Replied Shinji with out looking up from the laptop.

"Yeah I can see that… Where'd you get it?" Asked Misato, still trying to figure out what was going on with Shinji.

"Some used car lot in town…" Shinji answered. Again not looking up. "Three hundred for this front bumper, not bad so far." He said to him self.

Misato saw the dent in the side. "You bought a used car that has a dent?" Misato asked, quirking an eye brawl.

"And a missing front bumper along with a missing right head light." Shinji added to the list.

"Why?"

Misato had to know.

"Because I want something different to do." Shinji explained. "I can get a set of new headlights for one fifty…." Pulling out his wallet Shinji pulled out a check card and started to type in numbers.

"What brought this about?"

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay…." Misato said to her self then she turned back around and went back inside where Rei was waiting for her. "He's finally cracked."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Go talk to him for your self."

Back out in the garage Shinji was cleaning the windows to his car. Silently approaching the garage, peeking in she watched Shinji as he cleaned the windows. But the most important thing she noticed was the smile Shinji had. Smiling to her self, Rei went back in to the house.

"See!"

"No he's simply happy." Re said. "There is nothing to worry about. He will be okay."

Back out in the garage Shinji sat there in the driver seat reading something on his laptop. On the screen was a pitcher of his car but a different color. "The Mazda Savanna RX-7 or known as the FC3S has a rotary two engine with a front engine rear wheel drive train. It has 280 hp at 6500 rpm's." Shinji leaned back in the seat. "What's a Rotary?" Doing a search on the all knowing internet, Shinji; after some time was able to find the information he was looking for. After an hour or so reading the rather lengthy and detailed, so feeling satisfied that he learned more about his car. Shinji thought that making some lunch would be a good idea, and maybe take some lunch to Asuka too.

Walking in side Shinji saw the mess that the Kitchen was. He just stood there looking around then he saw Misato still trying to clean it.

"Hi there Shinji, how's the car doing?" She asked laughing nervously.

Shinji didn't say anything all he did was started to pull thing out to make some lunch. Misato watched as Shinji did this, he had his lunch and packed another lunch in a box and walked out the back door. When the door closed Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"I suggest that we get this room clean before he returns." Rei said from the door.

A little later and across town, Asuka stood at her cash register. _'This is soo boring… and I'm hungry.' _ Asuka gave a fake smile to the older man that was standing in front of her.

"What do you mean I cant use this coupon!"

"It's expired." Asuka answered. _'God I wish I could get transferred to produce. Vegetables don't complain.'_ She thought to her self. "I'm sorry sir, but that's the rules. There's nothing I can do."

Asuka finished ringing the guy out, and bagged his thing, she just so happened to look up to see Shinji standing there in front of her with a box. But the box wasn't he had and the fact that he was there wasn't the first thing on her mind. "Where the hell where you this morning?"

"I had to take care of something, sorry." Shinji apologized. "I brought you so lunch."

He smiled and held up the boxed lunch.

Taking her lunch break, Asuka and Shinji went to a set of tables that where out side. "So…" Asuka started to say with a mouth full of food. "Where'd you go anyways?"

"I got a car." Shinji simply put it.

"Yeah right a model car?" She asked. "This is pretty good…"

"No a real car."

Asuka stopped eating and slowly looked over at Shinji. "Shinji what ever you're on I want some of it."

Shinji shook his head. "No I got a car. A blue one if you'd like to know."

"Okay where is it?" Asuka motioned to the parking lot. "Let's see it."

"It's at home I got it for cheap, but there were some things I needed to get fixed." Shinji explained. "I ordered the parts after I got it; they won't get here until next week."

Asuka sat there looking at Shinji; neither said a word for a moment. But after thinking about it Asuka came to the conclusion that this 'car' of Shinji's was more then likely some old clunker, nothing to be impressed about. She patted Shinji on his shoulder. "What ever floats your boat Shinji."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Okay what ever… " He paused. "What time you get off?"

Asuka sighed. "Eight… this sucks. What about you?"

"I got the day off, but I have to go in; in the morning. Have three coming in." Shinji answered.

Asuka stood up. "Well thanks for the lunch."

"It was nothing, bye Asuka."

Shinji watched her walk back in to the super market. Getting back up from, Shinji started to walk home. _'She's going to like it…' _Shinji thought to him self with a smile.

Intro

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (STOP!)_

/Intro

_You play me like a flipper_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a ball_

_I want _

_You to be my stripper_

_And take off all your clothes_

_In the dark_

Bridge

_Love is just a game_

_And to move_

_In the shade _

_With me_

_You can't avoid_

_All the secrets _

_You hold onto_

_Lock away_

_All those ties _

_In your mind_

_Don't leave me_

_In this dreamers_

_Kind of situation_

/Bridge

Chorus

_Stop _

_Your self control_

_Just turn me off_

_Just burn me out_

_I'm gonna tickle you_

_So baby stop_

_Your self control_

_I'm gonna set you free tonight_

/Chorus

Repeat Chorus

_You ride me_

_Like a cowgirl_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a bull_

_I want you_

_To be my body_

_A pair of those_

_Big ears_

_And your head_

Repeat Bridge

Repeat Chorus

Repeat Intro

Repeat Chorus

Repeat Chorus

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_Stop! Your self control!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay same as before and the time before that and so on. I have no money, so I would be worth the trouble.

A/N: Okay I was asked by Zang-sama why Kensuke and Rei? Well I've always liked the pairing and stories where they are paired up are few and vary far between. So I figured why not.

**Stop Your Self Control** Chapter 3

Returning after a long days work, Asuka was more then beat. And truly didn't want to deal with anything. Walking up to the house she happened to see light from the garage. Taking a quick look around the corner she saw that there where two cars parked in it. One was Misato's and the other was one she's never seen before. Walking up the drive way, she went in to the garage to find Shinji strangely working on something that was under the hood of this strange car.

"The oil seems a little low, and probably could use an oil change too…" Shinji said to him self.

Asuka watched as Shinji cleaned the dipstick with a rag and place it back in to the engine, she had figured that now was a good time to let her presence be known.

"I never figured you for a car guy Shinji." She said.

"Asuka?" Shinji said sounding a little surprised. "W-What do you think?"

Asuka looked around the car and saw the damage. "It's all busted up."

"I know, I know, but give me some time and this thing will be running really nicely and look great." Shinji said with great enthusiasm.

"Okay…. Dose it run at least?" She asked getting in to the passenger seat.

Shinji smiled, and got in to the drivers seat, and started it up. "Care for an evening drive?"

Asuka smiled. "Take me some where nice." She said in a fake snobbish tone.

Turning on the headlights, the one working light came up from the front end and Shinji shifted it in to reverse. From the kitchen window Misato watched as the car backed out of the garage and down the drive way. "Looks like Shinji is enjoying his new investment."

In the car Asuka watched as Shinji seemed to have no problem shifting and down shifting the car, as he navigated through the city streets. "I find it kind of hard to believe that you can drive."

"Well we did pilot fifty foot tall machines. This is easy." Shinji said. "And there were the couple times I had to pick up Misato from a bar."

"Okay you've got some experience I'll give you that." Asuka said. "What are you going to do when you get it fixed up?"

"I don't know maybe drive it still." Shinji answered with a duh type of tone.

Asuka gave Shinji a look that said 'You didn't just use that tone with me.'

"But at any rate at least I have something different to take my time up." Shinji went on to say.

"So this is like a hobby or something?" Asuka asked.

Shinji nodded as he down shifted so he can take a turn. After a while of driving Shinji and Asuka found them self's on the road that out lined that city high along the mountains surrounding the area. Parking the car at a vantage point that over looked the city; the two got out and leaned against the guard rail.

"What made you think of this place as a nice place?" Asuka asked. "You're not going to try the relationship thing again, because I like things just the way they are now."

Shinji shook his head. "I know, I just thought of this place while we where driving around." Shinji replied. "I know that you don't want to get anything official started. You had said that you wanted to work something's out with your self first."

"Yeah face it Shinji all three of us have some baggage to sort out." Asuka said with a slight laugh. "I might have more then most…"

"No I think I've got both you and Rei beat on the mental baggage area." Shinji stated with a slight laugh him self.

They watched as the light to the city started to come on little by little. Before long the city was light up. They didn't say anything for a couple more minutes longer, until Shinji's stomach made a sound that made Asuka look at him.

"Wanna get something to eat on the way back?" Asuka asked.

"I am a little hungry… Okay."

Making their way down the mountain road, Asuka started to feel that Shinji was going a little bit too fast and was making her a little uncomfortable. "Say Shinji wanna slow it down a little?"

"Yeah… I am going a bit too fast."

Seeing a soft right turn Shinji pressed on the breaks, but started to feel the back tires slide off to the left. Trying to compensate the sliding only got worst, then as he came around the soft right he was there was a hard left turn. Quickly down shifting and turning to the left. The tires cough traction and the car slid through the hard left turn. Asuka screamed, while Shinji did what he could to keep control. Coming out of the turn safely, he pulled over.

Getting out Shinji looked up the road to see the tire marks light up dimly by the street lights. He couldn't get it. By all respects he should've been crashed against the guard rail or maybe even down the side o the mountain. It didn't make any since to him.

"…. Just what the hell do you think you where doing!"

"It just happened! You think I meant to do that?"

Asuka stood there clearly pissed at Shinji. "What ever just take me the hell home."

Once home Asuka went to the bathroom for a bath, and Shinji stood there in the garage just looking at his car. He still didn't understand what had happened just a few minutes ago. He tried to remember the events and the feel of the car. From what he could remember the movements seemed to be smooth and almost natural, the only thing is that it was unexpected.

Going back in side Shinji grabbed an energy drink and went up to his room. Sitting at the small desk he started up his school laptop and started to find anything that he could on what had happened. At first he had thought it was a problem with the car it self, but after a good hour or two of searching he found that it was something far different then what he had first thought.

'_Drift: Drifting is a situation where the driver intentionally initiates an over steer by letting the rear tires slide and then using throttle and counter-steering techniques to control the vehicle through the corner.' _Shinji read to him self. Tired Shinji rubbed his eyes but he still had more questions. "What's over steer?"

Reading on Shinji found his answer. _'Over-steer: A condition where the rear of the car losses traction during corning and slides towards the outside of the curve often resulting in a spin. A reduction in speed and counter-steering can correct the situation._

Reading more Shinji found that something was still off, maybe it was a gut feeling but he still wanted to know what had happened. He found a section on the site he's been reading that sounded something like what had happened. _'Inertia Drift: An inertia drift is initiated by feinting the car towards the outside of a corner and quickly steering towards the inside. The resulting rebound of grip initiates a dynamic slide in the normal cornering direction.'_

That sounded something like what had happened, but right now Shinji needed some sleep, because he had three students coming in the morning and he needed to rest both his mind and nerves. But that night Sleep didn't come easily for Shinji, all that night he laid awake replaying the events over and over and over again. When morning finally came Shinji was tired and maybe a little grumpy from the lack of sleep. But getting up he made him self and the others breakfast and got ready for work. Going up stares he took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of Dockers and nice button up shirt. Even though it was only eight thirty in the morning it was already too hot for what he was wearing. Grabbing his cello he went out to the garage he opened the hatch to the car and put the cello in and went off to work.

Still having her breakfast with Asuka and Rei, Misato could tell that Asuka was mad about something. "Something wrong?" she asked, but all she got was cold glair. "Uhh… Okay…"

Rei finished her breakfast and was soon on her way out the door. Face it even Rei needs some type of money to get by. "I should be home later on this evening." Rei said before she left.

Once Misato was sure that Rei was on her way to work, she looked at Asuka again. "Care to tell me what's going?"

Asuka snapped. "Shinji about got me killed last night!"

Misato knew that Shinji would never do anything like that. "Come on, what happened? I'm sure that he didn't mean it."

Asuka told Misato what had happened in her point of view. But Misato knew Shinji a little bit better then that and figured that it was an accident. When Asuka was done Misato took a moment to let the redhead calm down.

"Have you considered that it might have been an accident?" Misato asked. "Face it he just got the car just a few hours before you two went out for a drive."

"And?" Asuka said.

"When I first got my Alpha A310 I was all over the place." Misato explained.

"So you where a bad driver from the get go?"

"I'm not done!" Misato shouted. "What I'm saying is that it's just Shinji getting used to his car."

Elsewhere Shinji arrived at a music studio with his cello in had, he was greeted by three children. Each about the age of ten, and each with a cello in their hands.

"Good morning Sempai!" the three greeted.

"Morning…." Shinji tiredly replied.

"You seem tired Sempai." The only girl of the three pointed out.

"I had a late night last night Yuu." Shinji said as he pulled out his papers and his cello.

"Doing what?" Kei asked.

Shinji let out a yawn. "Reading up on something… Okay you three we where going to do Courente in G major. I hope you three practiced."

Getting a nod from his three students, Shinji watched as they pulled out their cellos and each got ready. With a nod to each other they started to play. Shinji sat there and listened to his students play. Each showed promises at playing. Shinji was happy that he could teach how to play the cello.

When the song was over the three looked up at him waiting to hear what he had say.

"Not bad you guys, but it seemed a little rushed, here let me play it and then I want you three to listen to it closely." Shinji said as he took his seat and started to play the same place.

When he was finished playing the peace of music he could tell his students cough on and started to play as soon as the three of them where ready. And they where right on the money, playing the peace on key and perfectly timed.

After the lesson was over, Shinji waited with his students as they waited for their parents to pick them up. Seeing a white SUV pull up Yuu turned to Shinji. "Mr. Ikari my papa is here!"

"Okay I'll see you in a couple of days, don't forget to practice." Shinji said with a smile.

He watched as the girl went out to her fathers SUV load her cello in the back. Then the girl came back. "Mr. Ikari my papa wanted me to give this to you."

Taking the peace of paper, Shinji found that it was payment for teaching. He smiled and waved to the girl's father in the SUV. Yuu went back out side and waved to Shinji as she drove off.

Seconds later Kei's mother pulled up in a van. "My mom is here."

"Okay don't forget to practice." Shinji said to Kei.

As Kei loaded up his Cello in to the back seat, Kei's mother came out and walked up to Shinji. "Mr. Ikari, Kei's been playing as much as he can. I often need to tell him to put the damn thing away." She said as she wrote out a check. "Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am." Shinji said with a smile.

As Kei and his mother left, he saw Hyosuke sitting against the side of the building waiting for his mother that was more then likely not coming. It wasn't anything against his mother, she was a single mother trying to make ends meat for just the two. So walking out of the studio he walked up to Hyosuke.

"Mother at work?" He asked.

Hyosuke nodded. "I'm waiting for the bus."

"Want a ride?" Shinji asked leaning against the wall next to his student and secretly his favorite student.

"You got a car?" Hyosuke asked.

Shinji nodded. "Got it yesterday, it's not much but it's something for me to work on." Shinji answered. "Come on I'll give you a ride."

As Shinji drove his student home, he tried to make conversation. "So what have you been doing this summer?"

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for school in the fall." Hyosuke replied. "So why the car Mr. Ikari you really don't strike me as the car type."

"My friend said the same…." Shinji said to himself. "Just something different to do."

Driving clear to the other end of the city from where he lives, Shinji stopped at the front of Hyosuke's apartment complex. "Here you go, don't for to practice."

Hyosuke climbed out of the car and pulled his cello out of the back of Shinji's car. Hyosuke stopped and looked back at Shinji. "Don't forget to practice your self."

Nodding Shinji waited for his student to get in side the building before driving off himself. On the way home what Hyosuke said to Shinji replayed in his head over and over again. _"Don't forget to practice your self." "Don't forget to practice your self." "Don't forget to practice your self."_

For some reason what the child said to him hit something in Shinji's head. There was something that Shinji needed to do, something that was calling to him, but it wouldn't come clear to him until later that evening. After dinner Shinji sat in front of the TV just flipping through the channels, he almost missed it but he passed a channel that had racing on it. Stopping and backing up a couple channels, Shinji watched as the drivers fought for their possession on the track and battled to keep what they had. He was amazed by the intense action there was on the turns. Then what Hyosuke said to him came back in his head. _Don't forget to practice your self. _Jumping up from the couch Shinji grabbed his keys and rushed out of the house to his car. From her bedroom window Asuka watched as Shinji pulled out of the garage.

"Idiot…"

Reaching the same road from the night before, Shinji sat there on the top of the mountain road waiting for the clock on the dash board to say ten o'clock. It was nine fifty nine. "Let's just see how fast I can go down this road…"

The clock hit ten and Shinji stomped on the gas. Speeding down the mountain side, Shinji took mental note of everything that he experienced. The point that the tires started to slide, what happened when he down shifted at a high speed, just how the car reacted in general. But reaching the bottom of the mountain Shinji found that it took his just a little less then five minutes. And thought he could do better. So he turned around and headed back up the mountain. Shinji did this all night…

The next morning Asuka for some reason had gotten up early. Walking down stares she found Shinji asleep on the couch and a peace of paper there on the coffee table. Taking the paper she found that it was things about Shinji's car, things that where easy to understand and others that read more like feeling he had. More then likely making up for not knowing the real terms of what he was talking about, but still she smiled and placed the paper back on the table and took the blanket that was on the back on the couch and covered Shinji up with it.

'_This new hobby kept you up all night… I'll wake you a little later for breakfast.' _ She thought to her self with a smile. It was a couple more hours before Shinji finally woke up from the sounds of the day… Okay it was the TV that woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, the bright sun made everything a little hazy. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep form his eyes to find Asuka sitting there on the end of the couch.

"Morning." She said. "Out late?"

Shinji nodded.

"Quite the list you have there on that peace of paper." Asuka said as she flipped through the channels. "What's going on?"

"I'm working on something…" Shinji answered with a yawn. "I'll tell you when I know for sure."

"Are you going to make something for breakfast?" Asuka asked. "It's the last things you want is three hungry women on your hands."

Shinji stood up from the couch and stretched. "Yeah, Yeah let me take a shower."

In the shower Shinji just stood there replaying what happened the night before, it seemed that every turn and every bump in the road was etched in to his mind. _'I can't get it out of my head…I need to run that road again and faster…' _Shinji thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, you know what I normally say during there things, so I don't need to say too much.

A/N: Okay yes you guys are right on where this is going to go. But what I have done; I used the vast recourses of Gran Turismo 4, on making not only Shinji's car for this story but the others that he will be going up against some time soon. When? Well in a chapter or two I need to build up to it… but what I will do for you all is post in the race chapters my personal GT4 car setting. So you too can replay the race your self. I have gone through all ten cars that Shinji will race up against and I know for a fact that it's doable. So my challenge to you is this. At the end of the race chapters I will post the track that gave me the idea for the and the opponent's car and its settings. Along with my time in Shinji's car. First you race that track in the opponents car a couple laps to get a base line. Then save the ghost replay then try to beat it in Shinji's car. Then Email me the results of the race. I've done all ten cars my self so I know their doable. Have fun and enjoy the latest in _'Stop Your Self Control' _

**Stop Your Self Control **Chapter 4

A couple days had passed and the boxes had started to come one by on to the house, each addressed to Shinji and each for his car. First came the front bumper then came the new head lights. Not having the know how on putting these parts on Shinji was forced to drop it off at a car repair shop to not only put the new parts on but to also repair the dent that was on the left side. But truly Shinji didn't care, sure it was a week with out his car, but he head figured that it was just part of the learning processes. But there was a little problem with this little step, he was board… Really board. All he could really do is just sit at home and look at more parts on the computer and dream. Seeing how board he was, Misato sat there beside him at the table.

"Why don't you go and hang out with Aida and Suzuhara?" Misato suggested. Then she smacked him on the back. "Hell go and brag to them that you got a car!"

Shinji smiled at Misato. "I've thought about that one, but I figured that they'll just mooch rides off me and they're always poor."

Misato thought about it for a moment. "Okay good point."

"So I'll just wait here for Asuka to come home from work and I'll see if…." Before Shinji could even finish what he was saying, Misato raised her hand telling him to stop.

"Shinji Ikari if you don't go and hang out with your friends I'm going to band you from cooking for us and you'll force everyone to have my food, and we all know how good my cooking is." An evil grin came across Misato's face as she saw the fear of god in Shinji's eyes.

Needless to say he was quickly on his way out the door. "If Asuka comes home tell her I went out with to hang out with Toji and Kensuke!"

"Okay Shinji have a good time!"

Hearing the door slam shut, Misato sighed and took a glance at the things that was on Shinji's school laptop. _'Coilers, sway bars, Mazdaspeed steering wheel… sports muffler? What is making a race car or something?' _Misato asked her self, and then she shrugged her shoulders and shut the laptop. "Before second impact kids his age where buying that stuff for their car just to have it, that's probably what it is…" She said to her self.

Walking down the streets Shinji was about to reach in to his pocket to pull out a cell phone when he happened to see the person he was about to call. It was Toji standing there at a shop looking at some CD's. "Hay Toji!"

Looking over from the rack of CD's, Toji waved. "Ikari!"

Meeting up with his friend, Shinji started look through the CD's as well. "So what you've been up too Ikari?"

Shinji thought for a second then looked over at Toji. "Nothing much, just working a lot this summer, you?"

"Look'n for some CD Hikari wants… Damn I hate looking through boy bands…"

Shinji snickered.

"What you thank dat's funny?" Toji nearly shouted.

Shinji looked up from another rack next to the one that Toji was looking at. "Yeah… Yeah I do."

"Okay smart guy what's the deal between you and the she devil?" Toji asked think he had Shinji on the spot.

Shinji turned back to the CD's. "Nah, nothings really going on we're just friends."

"More like bed buddies." Toji said just loud enough so Shinji could hear.

Looking up… "I don't know where you've been hearing that, but…."

"Kensuke." Toji said before Shinji could finish. "And we all know who he's been seeing, right?"

Everyone knows that Shinji and Rei sees the other as brother and sister and the subject of Rei among Toji, Kensuke and Shinji is like that of talking about a friends slightly younger by a year or so hot sister…

"Toji I really don't want to hear it" Shinji said cutting his friend off.

"Who knows what Kensuke and Reis been doing…"

Shinji covers his ears. "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!"

Across town Rei sat up at a cash register in a small antique shop. It was a quite place to work, filled with old books she could read and old strange things to capture her imagination. Hearing the bell that hung just above the door, Rei placed her book mark in to the pages of that week's book. Looking up she was greeted with a smile.

"Kensuke-kun."

Kensuke looked around the glanced around the shop. "The old lady letting you run the place your self?" He asked. "It's pretty quite."

Rei gave one of her rare smiles. "It is always quite here, and as for Mrs. Onodera is ill and had asked me to take care of things while she is absent."

Kensuke then adjusted his glasses. "Order one of the others that work here to do something strange."

"I am the only one here." Rei reminded.

"Then…" Kensuke paused to think. "… Order me around, yeah order me around."

Rei thought about it and remembered that Kensuke was the type that likes to take orders… especially when they come from her. "I believe that you will enjoy that too much."

"That's bad how?"

Back at the music store, Shinji still tried to force the mental images of Rei and Kensuke from his head. "You're really sick you know that."

Toji shrugged his shoulders as he handed the clerk the money for Hikari's CD. "I know but what are you going to do?"

"Where is Kensuke anyways?" Shinji asked. "And it you say anything dealing with him and Rei I'll clock you."

"I don't know… he's been work'n for some computer place…." Taking the bag that had the CD in it, Toji turned on his left leg making him freeze and grab his thigh quickly. "Damn this leg….."

"Your leg…… sor….."

"If you say sorry I'm going to belt you so hard the she demon won't even be able to recognize you!" Toji yelled, making everyone at the little shop look at him. "It is your dad, not you!"

Shinji put on a weak smile. "If you say…"

The two walked from the shop, nether said a word for a couple of minutes. Then… "You wanna swing by the arcade for a while?" Toji asked.

"Okay."

About an hour later, One Kou Morino sat having something cold to drink with some of his friends. Placing his cup down he looked over at his friend. "Did you guys hear about that peace of shit FC?" He asked. "You know the one with the missing front end and one headlight?"

The girl sitting across from him adjusted her glasses. "I've also heard that who ever is driving it is pretty good." She smiled and took a sip of her own drink. "It is a pretty color of blue…."

"Have you seen it Miina?" Kou asked.

Minna nodded. "I have, but I've yet to see who's driving it."

Kou scratched the top of his head as he thought. "With any luck he'll be out tonight."

Minna took off her glasses, her deep green eyes catching the lights of the arcade. "It's been missing for a week…. Maybe he had a wreck?"

"Or gave up?" Kou added. "At any rate, everyone the drives own that mountain knows I'm the best."

Taking another drink Kou was about to say something else when he over heard something from one of the racing games….

"….Damn Ikari, I didn't know you where this good at a racing game!"

Leaning back some so he could listen closer.

"… And with that RX-7, that no one picks!"

"It's nothing really."

Kou looked back at his friend as she put her glasses back on. "On to something?" she asked.

Nodding he stood up. "Someone is apparently pretty good at my favorite game."

Walking up to the game, Kou watched as the teen drive through one of the hardest down hill tracks. From what he could tell the teens line was near perfect.

"Hay kid wanna a good race?" Kou asked pulling out some change. "I've been looking for a challenge at this game for some time."

Shinji put some more coins in to the coin deposit slot. "I'm kind of new at this game… but okay."

Toji watched as the two played, he was amazed that Shinji Ikari was able to play and keep up with someone that apparently was a pro. The two fought for possession on each turn and straight away, both players sweated as they tried to pass the other. Looking up to the replay screen that was above the two arcade games, Toji watched as Shinji's RX-7 and the other guys yellow s2000 slide through a sharp turn, none of them letting up and either gaining or losing possession. But sadly Shinji had lost at the arcade game, but only by .038 seconds.

Kou whipped the sweat from his forehead. "Good game, you drive that FC like you own one."

Shinji looked over out of the corner of his eyes as he waited for the save card to eject. "You think that?"

Kou watched the teens reactions, reading him like a like a psychologist. "Yeah…"

Toji didn't understand what was going on but he could tell that there was something else going on, he could tell just how Shinji was acting.

"Well kid thanks for the race." Kou said as he got up from the games seat, and walked away.

"Ikari what was that about?" Asked Toji. "You two where in to that game hard core."

"I don't know…"

Looking at his watch Toji's eyes went wide. "Damn it I gotta go, I'm meeting Hikari at her place then we're catching a movie. You and She demon wanna tag a long?"

Stretching, to let her back pop; Shinji shook his head. "Sounds okay with me, but it's really depending how Asuka is when she gets off of work." Shinji answered. "You know how she can get."

Toji laughed slightly. "True, true. Well see you later Ikari."

Before Shinji could say anything they both hear the sounds of a powerful engine, turning in the direction of the sound they both watched as a bright yellow sports car with a big black wing drive by. Shinji and the driver locked eyes. Then Shinji noticed who it was it was the same guy he had raced in the arcade. The driver, Kou revved his engine a couple times before speeding off fallowed by a blue car that was the same shade as Shinji's. "….Yeah I'll see you later Toji."

**99 Honda S2000**

Reaching the weaving highway system that acted as arteries to the city, the bright yellow S2000, driven by Kou Morino down shifted as it entered an entry ramp. Drifting through the tight 25mph turn, he looked up in his mirror to see his friend Miina stay on him all the way through the turn. He smiled to him self. _'That's good Miina; you're getting better but that Subaru of yours can't keep up with me… My S200 is perfect. Its 376 hours power is no joke… this is real power._

The two cars weaved through traffic, each looking for that spot that will allow them to keep or even over take the other in the thickest of traffic. Each of their movements was as possessive as two pro chess players, that it until Kou saw their exit. Pressing down the clutch and down shifting two gears, causing two bursts of flame to come from his mufflers, then he turned his car in to a drift down the exit ramp. Again when he came out of the ramp he looked in the review mirror to see the Subaru right behind him. _'She's getting faster… son she'll over take me, but my target is the blue FC.'_

After a good hour long walk Shinji finally arrived at home. It was going on eight o'clock and Shinji was a little tired. "I'm home… No that anyone hears me…" Shinji said but that fact that no one hearing him was not true, Rei came out from the living room and handed him a peace of paper. Taking it Shinji looked at the paper and his eyes light up.

"The man that called said you can pick it up anytime after nine tomorrow morning." Rei explained.

Now he could get back to trying to be the fastest. "Thank you Rei."

Rei nodded and started to go back in to the living room. Shinji then rushed up to his room than on to his computer. _'Great! Now I can order that other stuff! Then it's back to the mountain…'_

A/N: Okay I'm going to be out of town for a day or so I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope that these setting and stats will give you all some idea on the story and the cars. Please note that these setting will only work for GT4 and with all the upgrade parts. If there is anyone out there still playing GT3 tell me and I'll look in to making settings for that game too. But this will give an idea on what Shinji is up against in this story as it goes along.

**Shinji's RX-7 GT-X (FC, J) '90 stats**

Engine type. Rotary 2

Displacement. 652x2cc

Power. 411HP 65000RPM

Dimensions. 4335cm X 1690cm X 1270cm

Weight. 1062kg

Drivetrain. FR

**Car settings**

Transmission.

1st gear. 2.875

2nd gear. 1.914

3rd gear. 1.388

4th gear. 1.056

5th gear. 0.843

6th gear. 0.707

Final. 4.100

Auto setting 16

Suspension………………… Front………………….Rear

Spring rate…………………. 4.2 …………………...4.0

Ride height ………………….99mm ………………..99mm

Shock (Bound) ………………7 ………………………..7

Shock (Rebound) …………….7 ………………………7

Camber angle ……………….. 2.0 ……………………1.0

Toe angle ……………………….0……………………...0

Stabilizers ……………………….4 …………………….4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay hope you guys had fun with the car info for GT4, and trust me there are lots more of car setting where that one came from. I would also like to apologize for the in my eyes a poor chapter. I was half a sleep and I guess in a hurry. So I'm going to fix it here soon.

Disclaimer: I earned that right here on this site to skip that, but if not I don't own anything.

**Stop Your Self Control **Chapter 5

Sitting in front of the music studio. Yuu, Kei and Hyosuke waited for Shinji to arrive for their lessons. Each of the children waited and each vary tired…

"Sempai's never been this late before…." Yuu said with a heavy yawn.

Hyosuke nodded, trying to fight how tired he is. "Maybe that loud redhead he hangs out with finally got to him."

"I don't think that will happen, he's too much of a nice guy." Kei remarked. Then each of them nodded agreeing with that comment.

The three sat there in silence some more, then they started to hear the sounds of tires screeching. Looking up one by one, they waited to see who was the crazy person that was speeding through the city. Hyosuke looked down the street just in time to see a blue car skid around a corner.

"Oh no… Sempai got a ride from the crazy lady." Yuu groaned.

But Hyosuke knew that it was really their Sempai. He let out a sigh.

The blue car came to a stop in front of the studio and Shinji climbed out. "Sorry about being late guys, but I had had to pick up this thing from the shop." Shinji apologized.

Yuu and Kei just stood u and looked at his car, then pointed at Shinji. "You own a car?" the two asked in unison.

"But you're only seventeen? Don't you need to be eighteen to get a license?" Kei asked.

Shinji started to scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously. "Well a couple years a go I worked for NERV and they encouraged their employees to get a license… that and I had to drive Misato home from the bars a couple of times."

"So cool!" Yuu and Kei said.

"Okay you guys lets go inside and get started."

At the Ikari, Sohyru, Ayanami and Katsuragi house hold, Asuka was laying there on the couch board with her day off. "…I'm so board."

Hearing someone coming down the stares, sitting up on the couch she saw that it was Rei just waking up. Flopping back down on the couch, Asuka let out a yawn. "When did you get home last night?"

Rei rubbed her eyes and walked in to the kitchen and came back out moments later with a glass of orange juice. "It was late…"

Thinking that it was time to tease Rei, because Shinji was just way too easy and the small fact that he wasn't home. Besides she needed something to do.

"How late is late?" Asuka asked again but this time sitting up to watch Rei's reaction.

Rei at first didn't say anything; she took a drink of her juice. Treating it like someone that needed that morning cup of coffee. "Late."

"Yeah…."

Then Asuka noticed that slightly oversized white button up shirt Rei was waring. "Who's shirt?"

Rei stopped in mid motion of taking another drink. "One I have acquired."

Asuka sat there then she noticed the type of shirt it was. "Isn't that a shirt to the uniform we go to school at?" Asuka asked. "And a guys shirt none the less?"

Rei took another drink and placed the glass down in front of her on the coffee table. "Indeed it is…" there was nothing said between the two, then Rei looked up from her glass and walked out of the room in search of something to eat.

Asuka sat there and thought about it, then quickly shook her head. "Get that image out of my head…."

Back at the Studio Shinji was clearly happy that his students practiced. They played like they where part of the London symphony orchestra. When the three got done playing, Shinji clapped happily.

"You're in a vary good mood Sempai." Yuu said with a smile.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah the days looking up for me so far."

"Is it the new car?" Kei asked.

"It's like a whole new world has been open up to me…." Shinji answered. "Okay you guys one more time and then you'll all free to go."

YAY!

About an hour later, Asuka heard a car coming up the driveway, thinking that it was only Misato she went back to her early afternoon nape. After all it is her day off, who wouldn't take a nape in the early afternoon hours.

Walking in the house, Shinji was happy to find that the central air was up and working again, but he knew that because of the summer black outs, it was probably going to go back out in about an hour or so. Placing his cello down he walked in to the living room to find Asuka sleeping there on the couch. Walking up to her Shinji smiled, he always thought that she looked peaceful when she was asleep. Seeing a couple of strands of hair in her face, Shinji kneeled down to brush them out of her face. Then….

"I'm not asleep."

Shinji jumped back. "A-Asuka….Uh… there was… um… er…. Damn it."

Asuka opened her eyes and smiled up at Shinji. "How were the kids?"

Shinji smiled. "They're doing great!" Shinji answered, but before he could say more Asuka grabbed on to his neck tie and pulled him down to where they where face to face. "Yes?" Shinji asked a little nervously.

"You seem different, what's going on?"

"Nothing… I just got my car back from the shop…. " Shinji paused. "You wanna see it now that it's all in one peace and not busted as you said it was when you first saw it."

Sitting up she looked over at Shinji he was still smiling. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shinji replied with a laugh. "Is it wrong that I'm in a good mood?"

"I guess not." She answered, "Okay show me your car…"

Leading Asuka to the drive way Shinji presented his car. And in all honesty, Asuka was impressed. "It looks nice, better then I thought it would look anyways." She said. "You're really serious about this car things are you?"

"I've found something… Before there was Eva then that ended, now… Now I found this." Shinji pointed to the car. "It's something I can't explain."

Asuka walked around the car and peered in to the open windows. "Let's go and do something."

"Like what?"

Shinji wasn't too sure on what to do, here was Asuka. Basically telling him to take her out somewhere. "It's hot…. What about that water park that was built not to far from old Tokyo?"

Shinji thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Okay let's get something ready then we'll go."

About five minutes later Asuka and Shinji where on the road. Driving through the city, Asuka hung her arm out of the window playing with the air as it passed through her fingers. Shinji was just a little amazed at the fact that Asuka was acting so strange, but chocked it up to her wanting some action again…. _'What a nympho…' _Shinji thought to him self. _'And she calls me the perverted one?'_

"Just wondering here, how much money have you dumped in to this thing?" Asuka asked looking over at Shinji.

Shinji glanced over at the redhead beside him for a second then back to the road. "More then enough and there are still more going in to it later…"

"Why?" Asuka asked. "Why can't you just be happy with it just how it is now?"

Shinji sighed. "I said it's hard to explain… It's something you really need to see for your self."

Back at the house Rei was fixing her self something for lunch when there was a knock at the door. Shaking her head at the annoyance, she put her fruit assortment down on the kitchen counter top. Then walked to the door, opening it she was shocked to see Kensuke and Toji standing there. "Where's Ikari!" Toji yelled. "That loser has a car!"

"Shinji and Asuka left about ten minutes ago." Rei answered then she looked over at Kensuke who's head was hung in sham.

"Sorry Rei…. it slipped." Kensuke said apologizing.

"Where's they go!"

"I do not know, I was indisposed when they left." Rei replied.

"No note, no nothing?"

Rei just shook her head no.

"Alright…." Toji turned and started to walk away. Leaving Kensuke there at the door with Rei.

"So have fun last night?" He asked.

"Come on Kensuke!" Toji shouted.

"Up for something fun later on tonight?" Kensuke asked.

Rei nodded. "I will wait for you to return later on this evening."

Kensuke smiled. "Right okay, uh see you later! Bye Rei!"

Rei smiled as she watched as Kensuke ran to catch up with Toji.

"So what's going on tonight?"

Her eyes snapping wide open, Rei slowly turned around to the voice that came up from behind. It was Misato, and she was in the mood to make fun of someone.

"That would be none of your concern." Rei said as she started back to the kitchen for her lunch.

"Oh come on Rei you can tell me." Misato whined. "I wanna know."

Rei just went back to her lunch.

"You're no fun."

Stopping after that comment, Rei turned to Misato. "I have been told that I am a lot of fun."

Rei then went back to her lunch.

'_Okay let's go on to something different…' _Misato thought to her self. Misato always enjoyed making fun of 'her kids' but face it Asuka and Shinji are easy pray, Rei was the one Misato saw as her challenge. "Oh and who said this?"

Rei said nothing.

"Was it Aida?" Misato asked. "What type of fun is this anyways?"

Rei looked up from her lunch. "Not the type that you are thinking."

Misato leaned forward, resting her elbow on the counter top and her chin in the palm of her hand. "Oh and what fun will I be thinking, Rei?"

"Our ideas of fun are two different things." Rei answered. "Excuse me; there are some things I must tend to."

**Four hours later…**

At the water park, Shinji dragged himself out of the water and on to dry land… or the tile that made up dry land at the park. Rolling over on to his back he watched as Asuka walked up and stood over him. "What? That was fun was it?"

"I don't really find being dunked in fifteen feet worth of water fun." Shinji remarked. "Why'd you do that?"

Asuka then sat down beside Shinji. "What's the matter?" She asked in a playful tone. "My big bad street racer swallowed some pool water?"

Shinji's stomach growled. "Guess I'm a little hungry…." Shinji said with a laugh. "Let's get something to eat and maybe head back home?"

"But we've only been here for a couple hours." Asuka pouted.

"The traffic will be really bad if we wait and I kind of want to go to my mom's grave tomorrow." Shinji said. "Maybe I might run in to my dad."

"Why do you want to see your dad? He's…."

Before Asuka could finish Shinji sat up, making her stop. "He maybe a bastard, but he's still my dad."

Asuka couldn't argue with that, in all honesty if she had the chance to meet her biological father. The man that made that donation at the sperm bank, it was true that the only people that knew that about Asuka was Shinji and a select few. Asuka is a test tube baby.

So grabbing something to eat, the two found something to eat and started to head home. It was near nine o'clock when they came to the mountains that surrounded Tokyo-3, and little did Shinji know he had some people waiting for him. Miina had her Subaru parked at a way side on the side of the mountain pass. Watching Shinji's blue RX-7 drive by she got on to her cell phone.

"Kou, he just passed by here." Miina said on her phone.

Down the road about a mile or so away, Kou sat in his S2000. "Good job, did he see you?"

"No, but I don't think that he's here to practice, it looked like he had a passenger with him." Miina replied.

In Shinji's car, Asuka flipped through the radio stations. And to her disliking there was nothing worth listening to. "You really need to get a CD player in here."

Shinji sighed. "It's in the mail and should be getting here sometime this week. Along with nearly three grand worth of other parts."

"My god! You spent that much on this car?" Asuka asked clearly surprised.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "That's why I said that I spent too much when you asked earlier…."

Just then Asuka noticed in her mirror a set of bright headlights coming up behind them fast. Thinking nothing of it she pressed the seek button on the radio again, but again to find nothing good to listen to. But Shinji was keeping a close eye on the car that just came up all of a sudden, it was getting to him but he had said to Asuka no more crazy driving while she was in the car with him.

Behind Shinji's car, Kou waited for some type of reaction from the car in front of him. But saw that there was none. "Come on do something…"

Down shifting Kou sped up and ended up right beside Shinji. Then he pumped the gas a couple of times to see if that would get the other driver started but still nothing. "Looks like I was wrong about you…" Kou said to himself. Then pressing on the gas some more he pulled ahead the blue RX-7. But little did Kou know he had just annoyed one redhead.

Watching the yellow car speed up ahead, Asuka rolled her eyes. "What a loser… Shinji you can take him."

"What?" Shinji looked over at Asuka. "But you said…."

Asuka looked back. "And he annoyed me… Come on Shinji, I'll make it worth it."

Nodding, Shinji down shifted. "Make sure your seat belt is tight…"

Then Asuka noticed it, the look that Shinji had when he piloted Eva, a look that said that he was in control and knew what he was doing, a look that she loved about him.

Up ahead, Kou smiled to him self that he was about to get the driver of the blue FC to come after him. "Good, show me what you really got."

Shinji watched as the break lights came on and the yellow car slid through the first turn. Doing the same Shinji put his car in to a drift and stayed right on the other car. Shifting back up a gear he could feel his own heart rate starting to increase. _'Is…Is this what it's like?' _

Asuka on the other hand was shocked to see Shinji drive that way… he was really racing the other driver.

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (STOP!)_

The two cars fought for possession, the yellow S2000 blocking every move Shinji attempted.

"Damn…." Shinji cursed. "I just need an opening…"

Seeing a soft right, Shinji knew that there was going to be a hard left soon after it. Down shifting, he started to drift through the first turn, then he forced the steering wheel hard over to the left. Asuka watched as Shinji's car slid just inches from the guard rail and a foot from the yellow car.

_You play me like a flipper_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a ball_

Both cars came through the turn, both in the same possession they where in before the turn. Shifting into fifth, He and Asuka felt them self's get pulled in to their seats. Asuka sat there silent, speechless even. She just watched as Shinji focused on the driving. It a way it excited her…

_I want _

_You to be my stripper_

_And take off all your clothes_

_In the dark_

In the S2000, Kou fought with the G forces that was slamming him to the sides of his car seat. "Come on Blue FC!" Kou yelled in hopes that Shinji would hear him. "We're not even half way done yet!" Down shifting again, his RPM's jumped to the redline. Then turning the steering wheel, his car glided through the turn. But when he looked up in the right side mirror, he found that the other car was right there. "Still there…."

Knowing from his practice runs during the last couple of days, there was a dip in the road coming up. One hard enough to slow a car down and throw it from its drift. That is if the person wasn't ready. Shinji knew this, but wasn't ready to fight that dip. _'The dip is coming up, if I his it I'll catch some air or I'll spin out really depending how I hit it...' _Shinji thought to his self. Thinking some more about it… Shinji's eyes narrowed. _'I've got it…Stay on the inside of the turn.'_ The yellow car was directly to his right and was slightly ahead. Letting off the gas Shinji watched as the other car started to pull a head. _'He drifts too much to the out side…' _

"He's winning." Asuka said to her self out loud.

_Love is just a game_

_And to move_

_In the shade _

_With me_

_You can't avoid_

_All the secrets _

_You hold onto_

_Lock away_

_All those ties _

_In your mind_

_Don't leave me_

_In this dreamers_

_Kind of situation_

Staying right behind the other car, Shinji shadowed its every move. But as he did he started to feel something different with his car, something he's never noticed before. _'It's becoming harder to slow down and turn…something's not right.'_ He thought to him self, but Shinji needed to focus on the turn with the dip coming up. He needed to time it just right.

Asuka watched as the yellow car hit its breaks then the back end started to slide out to the left, then feeling Shinji down shift again back to fourth; she was surprised to see Shinji start forcing his car in to a place between the guard rail and the other car. Looking out her window she could see the other driver fight with the steering wheel. This it hit her how close the two cars really where.

"A little close!"

Thin it happened. Feeling his car bottom out, Kou started to fight for control of his car. "What the hell!"

_Stop _

_Your self control_

_Just turn me off_

_Just burn me out_

_I'm gonna tickle you_

_So baby stop_

_Your self control_

_I'm gonna set you free tonight_

There was nothing Kou could do; the dip in the road had thrown his car in to spin. "Damn it!"

In Shinji's car Asuka was screaming at the top of her lungs, the head lights of the other car was facing right at her, then the driver side of the other car was right next to Asuka's passenger side of Shinji's car then he passed by.

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_Stop! Your self control!_

Skidding to a stop, Kou slammed his fists on the steering wheel. "He passed me! What happened!" there was nothing that could have been done. But thankfully neither of their cars where hit, and everyone came out okay. It all honesty, Kou underestimated the driver of the Blue RX-7. Hanging his head in defeat, he let out a heavy sigh. "I'll just get him next time…"

Just then he saw headlights come up behind him. It was Miina, pulling up in her Subaru. Undoing the four point seat belt, Kou stepped out of his car. And waited there on the side of the road.

Parking there in front of him, Miina smiled as she rolled down her car window. "Did you get it on tape?"

Miina handed Kou a video recorder. "All of it." She replied. "You hit the dip and he used that chance to over take you."

Taking the recorder, Kou smiled. "Okay thanks."

Miina smiled some more. "I'm heading home, see you later." The she rolled up the window and she pulled away.

Kou waved as he watched the blue Impreza drive off. "Now it's time to do my homework…."

For Shinji and Asuka the rest of the drive home was quite, neither of them said so much then a word to the other, nor did they look at the other. When they finally get home, Shinji started to fumble with his house Keys so he could unlock the back door.

"Shinji…."

Turning around, Shinji didn't know what was going to happen. He just kept his eyes on the ground.

"Next time I tell you to do something like that….. Don't." Asuka said, making Shinji look up at her.

"Sorry… it's like something came over me…." Shinji said in almost a whisper.

Asuka walked right up to him. "But it was kind of hot."

"What?" Shock and surprise clear in Shinji's voice.

Asuka smiled and looked to the black windows of the house then back at Shinji. "It looks like no one's home or they're both asleep."

Shinji knew where this was going. "O-Okay…"

"Shut up and unlock the door." She said playfully. "I did say I'll make it worth it."

"Yes ma'am…."

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_Stop! Your self control!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay in fear of the law, here is my Disclaimer. I don't own anything but the computer I used to type this. Please don't come after me I have no money.

**Stop Your Self control **Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Shinji could feel that presence of Asuka there in bed beside him. Rolling over he was met by Asuka's sleeping face. It was odd that she stayed there in bed with him when they where done, normally when things where finished she would take a shower and go to bed in her own room to keep up appearances that there was nothing going on between them. Sure he didn't mind it that she was still there but it was still odd. Smiling to him self he thought that it would be a great idea to have some breakfast made and ready so when Misato and Rei got it to help keep appearances. Carefully rolling out of bed Shinji grabbed a pair of disregarded boxers and a pair shorts. Then a shirt but as soon as he put the shirt on he started to sweat. Looking over at his alarm clock he found it blank and powerless.

"The power is out again…" He whispered to himself. Then he took the same shirt off and tossed it in the corer of his room.

When he had got down stairs he found that Rei was already up and was having her self a peace toast. And looking not to well. "Rei are you alright…. Um you don't look so good."

She looked at Shinji for a moment, her eyes dark and heavy like they where lacking sleep. And that was the case. "I did not get much sleep."

Shinji catching this decided that it would be best to play dumb. "Oh? Why's that?"

Rei gave Shinji another look that said two things. The first was … _'I wonder why?' _and the second was… _'I already know.'_ but Rei thought that it would be best not to say that she and Misato knew about the little relationship in the house. "I just didn't."

Letting it stay at that, Shinji went over to the fridge and looked for something to drink, but found that there was nothing but beer and water. _'Asuka must've had the last of the orange juice after we where done last night…'_ Shinji thought to him self. Then shrugging his shoulders he grabbed a bottle of water. "Rei after I make some breakfast I was going to mother's grave… you'll welcome to come."

Rei blinked a couple of times then shook her head. "I'm sorry but I am not ready yet… but thank you."

Shinji sighed. "Rei, in a way you're also her child and that makes me your brother."

Rei shook her head again. "I know that, but I still must come to terms with what I am and how I came to this world….. Someday I will be ready."

Back up stares Asuka was just laying there in Shinji's bed looking up at the ceiling. There was something that was eating at her head, something that she never really gave any real thought about until she had just gotten up. Before it was really no big deal to her and could be happy with her own words on the subject… _'Very exclusive…A strict qualification test on academic background and character.' _But before that didn't matter as long as others saw her accomplishments as an Eva pilot, that all she really needed but those days where over, the angles where gone.

"Who was he…?" She whispered to herself.

Rolling over, she pulled the pillow over her head. These where thoughts she really didn't want to think of, but something changed… Something was different.

"Rei if it's because my dad might be there?"

"No, it is because I am a clone. A copy of your mother and an angle; I must…" Rei stopped. Then shook her head again. "I'm sorry."

"At any rate the offer will always stand." Shinji said. "I'm sure… I know that mother would love to know that we're both there."

Flipping the eggs, Shinji looked back at Rei. "You sure you don't want me to fix you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Can you tell Asuka that her breakfast is in the microwave?" Shinji asked. "I don't know when I'll be back."

Going over to a small closet, Shinji opened the doors to reveal the laundry machine. Opening it up he started to fish around for a clean shirt. After pulling out things that belonged to Asuka, Rei and Misato he finally pulled out one of his own shirts. Putting it on he went over to a counter top next to the back door and picked up his keys and wallet. "I'm leaving now…"

"Bye."

Going out side he walked up to his car and noticed something. His tires where really worn, almost to the point that they where bold. _'I guess I didn't notice it in the dark last night.' _Shinji thought to himself. Then he remembered something. _'I did start to lose traction and breaking about half way down the mountain…I need to look in to better tires.' _

Getting in his car he started it up, fastening his seat belt, Shinji released the emergency break and shifted in to reverse. Then he started to pull out of the drive way.

Meanwhile across town, Kou sat at his kitchen table watching the small screen to the video recorder. The race last night provided vast amounts of information for him. Not only about that car he was up against but it's driver. _'His car… it's stock totally. Normal tires and suspection, but that doesn't change the fact that he's good, really good and has some balls to boot.' _Kou took a drink of his coffee. _'I have to have a real race. One on equal grounds, not this sneaking around crap.'_

Grabbing his cell phone he started to scroll through its list of names. Coming across Miina he pressed send.

"H-hello?" a sleepy woman's voice said over the phone.

"Hay it's me." Kou said. "Sorry waking you, but I need some help."

"Kou its early cant it wait?" Miina asked.

"I just need you to help me check out the custom shops around town and find out where that FC was worked on and who owns it." Kou said.

"Is that it?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah that's it…." He said then paused. "You know you're not a morning person."

"I'm going back to bed now…. talk to you later." She said then hung up.

Kou shut off his cell phone and sat there watching the tap again. "Soon FC we'll meet."

At Miina's apartment a couple blocks away from Kou's. She was just lying there in the arms of her lover. "What did Kou want?" He asked.

"He wants me to look for the shop some FC was worked on at…" she answered.

"An FC what a relic, he's all worked up over something like that?" Maiku asked.

"He should be it beat him last night." Miina said. "But enough talk hold me…."

"Sure…" taking his love in his arms. Maiku smiled. _'He lost to that relic; my GT-Four will take you and this new FC out.' _

About an hour later Shinji was coming up on the cemetery where his mother was. It was green now instead of its barren land that it was once before. Pulling over, Shinji parked his car and got out. Soon he was walking through the endless rows of graves, it seemed like he was walking for ever but as he came over a hill he saw that there was someone standing at his mother's grave, and it was his father.

Walking up to his mother's grave, Shinji kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of it.

"It's been a while." Gendo said.

Shinji just nodded.

"How has things been going?" He asked.

Shinji still didn't look at him. "Things are going good."

"And the First child and Second child? How are they?" Gendo asked.

"Asuka and Rei, they're doing good as well." Shinji replied. "I tried to get Rei to come, but she said she wasn't ready yet."

Gendo looked over at his son. "Tell Rei if she wishes she can take the Ikari name."

Shinji nodded. "I'll tell her, but I think she's going to keep Ayanami. Even though we treat each other as brother and sister."

"That's good… Your mother always wanted as daughter as well…. Watch after her." Gendo said then h started to walk away. Leaving Shinji there alone at his mother's grave.

Shinji stood there for a little bit longer. _'I'll watch after her mother, and someday she'll be here with me.' _

Later on back at the house, Asuka was on the phone talking in German. Misato and Rei watched as the red head walked back and forth sounding quite angry and quite annoyed.

"What is she saying?" Misato asked. "And is she using a phone card? International phone calls are costly."

"I do not know the answers to the two questions." Rei replied. "But she has been on the phone for some time."

Jumping at the sound of Asuka slamming the phone down, Rei and Misato just looked at her.

"What?" Asuka snapped. "Ever seen someone use the phone before?"

"Sure I have…. But what was all that about?" Misato asked.

Closing her book, Rei stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. Sliding her shoes on she walked out of the house with out saying a word. Outside she found Kensuke at the end of the sidewalk.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"You are always on time." She said. "What are we going to do today?"

Rei liked the way Kensuke treated her. He loved spending time with her, and experiencing things together. Sure Gendo Ikari would spend would do the same, but he used Rei. Treated her as a tool, a doll. But Kensuke never once asked and wanted anything in return. He figured just being around Rei was good enough for him. And Rei knew this. But was still unsure about letting others know about their relationship and so they kept it from others. But the others knew there was something going on. How much was going on they really had no idea.

"I figured that we can check out this art museum that's in the middle of the city." Kensuke replied holding up two tickets. "Then maybe we can go to a park and just relax some."

Rei did her best to hide her blush. "That sounds vary enjoyable."

"Well shall we go?" Kensuke asked offering his arm.

**One hour later…**

Pulling in to a store that sold tires, Shinji parked and got out of his car. Walking in he saw that there where several rims to cars on the walls along with tires. The clerk came up to Shinji.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah… I need the most high performance tire you have with umm…." Shinji looked at the types of rims on the walls and pointed at a white set of five spoke rims. "… Those rims."

Shinji pulled out a master card with the NERV logo on it, and handed it to the clerk. "About how long will that take?"

"About two hours or so." He replied.

And just by chance, maybe the planets where lined up just the right way or something. But Miina was driving by and saw Shinji's blue FC being pulled in to the shop. Quickly turning in to its parking lot, Miina parked and got out of her blue Subaru.

"It is a nice color of blue…" She said to her self.

Walking in to the shop, she looked around and only saw Shinji sitting there in the lobby waiting. Smiling she walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"You the driver of that RX-7?" She asked, making Shinji look up and over at her. "I like its color."

"Thanks…" Shinji said a little unsure about what was going on.

She took careful study of Shinji. "Say where you racing a yellow car last night?" She asked. "If so that was some driving."

"I don't really think that it was a race… I saw it more as a form of intimidation." Shinji said. "I never been in a race to begun with."

Miina smiled. "How bout this Friday? Yeah this Friday the driver of that yellow car will love to race you." Miina said.

Shinji thought about it and quickly came to the conclusion that he wanted to really test what he knew and see if this was really worth something. "Where at?"

"On top of Mt. Futago. You know of it?" Miina asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Yeah I know it."

"Good, see you Friday." Miina said then she started to stand back up. "Oh what's your name?"

"Shinji, Shinji Ikari." He answered.

"Well see you Friday Shinji Ikari." Then with that Miina was out the door. Shinji watched as she drove off in her blue car.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: okay once again I don't own anything… please I ask don't come after me. I'm poor.

A/N: I'm glad to hear that someone has used the GT4 car set up, when I play that I spend lots of time just tuning a car to the best they can go, so the other cars that I'll be posting the set up to will be much the same. So look out for that, and trust me they are good set ups.

**Stop Your Self Control **Chapter 7

**(Sunday afternoon)**

Still waiting for his car to get the new tires and rims, Shinji wasn't too sure what had gotten in to himself; normally he would avoid any form of confutations. But something came over him when he accepted that race, something he didn't understand. Did it bother him, not at all? In matter of fact it was something that was some what welcoming to him. And it was that fact that this change was welcoming to him scared him. Things where going on just way to fast for Shinji, but something was pulling him in to this race, something he doesn't quite understand yet.

"Mr. Ikari?"

Jumping slightly when he heard his name called, Shinji looked over at the clerk that was working on his car. "Yes?"

"We where wondering if you'd like to have your car lowered, it has the springs to adjust the how high it rides from the ground, but it was set to stock setting." The clerk said.

'_Making it lower would lower the center of gravity…' _Shinji thought to himself. He wasn't sure how this would change how his car drove, nor did he know the details of such a change on his car, but he did know a lower center of gravity wouldn't hurt. "Sure, that's alright with me."

Else where in the city of Tokyo 3, Kensuke and Rei for some reason decided to for go the museum and went to the park. Kensuke laid out on the grass as Rei sat with her back against a tree that provided them both with shade, both enjoying the company the other provided.

"… Rei I've been thinking." Kensuke said nervousness clear in his voice. "How long have we been seeing each other? A year?"

Rei shook her head. "A little bit longer."

They really didn't know when things started between each other, but such things really didn't matter for the two.

"We'll be turning eighteen here in the fall, and when school is done with…." Kensuke paused and sat up, turning around to face Rei. "I've been saving up and I was wondering if you'd like to get an apartment with me?"

Rei sat there, her eyes slightly wider then before, shock clear in her face. "I do not know what to say…"

"I'm not looking for an answer right now." Kensuke quickly added, knowing full well that Rei is the type to think things through. "It's just an idea."

Kensuke laid back on the grass to look up at the blue sky. _'Man I knew this was a bad idea…' _Kensuke thought to himself, mentally kicking himself in the ass. _'What was I thinking?'_

"That will most serenely be a big step." Rei said.

"There's no rush of course."

"Of course." Rei agreed.

The extent of the relationship between Kensuke and Rei has been a mystery for those that know the two. Both not and never giving up the details, but everyone had their own ideas. Asuka; just in the hopes of getting Rei upset (Fat chance) announced her suspension and said that she believed that the two where in to the whole S&M thing… that didn't go over to well. Misato played with the idea that the relationship between Kensuke and Rei was much like the one she and Kaji had when they where in college. Again that didn't go over to well, but was slightly more accepted that Asuka's idea. Shinji put that idea out that maybe, just maybe they really do love one and other (and they do) and simply where taking things slow. An accepted idea, but was the signs of a hopeless romantic. Toji through out that idea that they where simply friends with really good benefits, but after getting a swift slap up side the head from Hikari so that idea was quickly forgotten. But the truth was they both enjoyed leaving the others in the dark. They found their ideas amusing…. But that's not to say that that didn't have their moments, and their moments that will always remain behind closed doors.

"It is a big step…." Kensuke said. "I mean you and me living at the same place…."

"Eating together all that time." Rei added.

"Sharing a bathroom and closet…." Kensuke said.

"Sharing a bed…." Rei added in a whisper.

Then both went silent and blushed, both remembering something… remembering the same event.

**Half hour later…**

Arriving back home, Shinji could tell that something was a little off. Maybe it was the fact that Misato was yelling at Asuka while Asuka was talking to someone on the phone, or it was the fact that Asuka was talking to someone on the phone in German, something that didn't happen to often. But one thing was for sure and it was Asuka was clearly pissed about something.

"Maybe I should come back…." Shinji said to himself, but loud enough that Misato was able to hear him over her own yelling.

"Shinji tell her to stop making international calls!" Misato yelled her NERV officer tone clear and present. But before Shinji could say anything Asuka shot a glair to him that said you take her side you're a dead man… or a man that's not getting any for a long time. Either way the out come was bad if he said anything on Misato's behalf.

"I forgot my cell phone out in my car…." Shinji turned around and started to walk out the door, but someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Shinji help me out here!"

Shinji noticed that Misato's fist was clinched and was ready to cause him bodily harm, something that he was strongly against. Just when he was about to say something under the primes 'damned if you do damned if you don't' there was the loud clinging sound of Asuka slamming the phone down.

"There happy Misato!" Asuka yelled. "I just needed to finish the conversation!"

"Yes I am, and you can pay for the bill when it comes!" Misato shouted back.

Shinji stood there watching the two, knowing what was going on. Every so often the two would reach a point where their personalities and tempers would clash. This would last for a day or so then things would go back to normal. Normally Shinji would do his best to go and hide during this day or two ordeal but Shinji had no such luck. He would end up playing the referee and make sure that the two didn't kill each other. The next two days where going to be hell…

Making a mental note to get new music for his old MP3 player, Shinji went in to neutral mode. "Now what's going on?"

Imminently both women started talking at the same time, so raising his hand quickly motioning for them to stop. They did so quickly….

Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a coin. "Heads Misato you talk first, tails it's you Asuka." He said. Apparently he's had practice at this….

Flipping the coin the two women watched, they towered over the 100 yen coin. Misato pouted as Asuka beamed. Shinji pointed to Asuka.

"I'm trying to get some important information about my mother." Asuka said getting to the point. And Shinji knew that the subject of her mother was something of a hard one, more then what Misato knew. But he then pointed to Misato, prompting her to say something.

"I'm wondering if she's going to cover the bill."

"Misato…" Shinji said. "I'll take care of it…. Asuka if you like I'll get you a phone card." Shinji said, happy that he fixed the problem. "Now can you two not fight today, I just came from my mother's grave, came across my father and spent almost a grand on my car. I have a headache."

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose and walked off to the living room, in hopes of catching a little nap before he had to make dinner.

Fallowing Shinji in to the living room, Asuka watched as he went to the couch and laid down on the couch. He lied there for a moment before sitting back up to take off his shirt and placing there beside the couch.

"You wanna know what's going on?" Asuka asked.

His eyes closed now, Shinji just shook his head no. "You'll tell me when you're ready to… But if you want any help with anything I'm here."

"I know that." Asuka said, and then she sat there on the end of the couch.

Something told Shinji she was going to tell him what was going on anyways. "Shinji I started looking for my real father."

This made Shinji open his eyes and sit back up. "What prompted this?"

Asuka just shrugged her shoulders. "But the Bank and the Hospital are being a pain in the ass…."

Shinji thought for a moment, and then looked Asuka in the eyes. "You know, I've got an idea but you won't like it."

"Let's hear it."

Shinji closed his eyes and laid back down. "Talk to Kensuke if he can hack into NERV's computers and find basic information on our Eva's I'm sure he can find something for you."

"No.. No, No, NO." Asuka stood back up not believing that Shinji would even think of something like that. "And just what makes you think I can trust him with something like this. It hit's pretty close to my y'know!"

Shinji opened his eyes again to look at the red head that was standing over him. "Because he knows about Rei…"

As if it was timed, Rei happened to come through the front door with Kensuke not to far behind her. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at the two. Rei and Kensuke gave a questioning look back.

"What?" Kensuke asked. "Is something wrong?"

Shinji sat back up on the couch and pointed at his own neck, making Kensuke and Rei blush. And both quickly covering their necks.

"Not you wonder girl…. Although that's a nice one….." Asuka said pointing at Kensuke.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Rei said.

"Yeah…" Kensuke said, but when he was about to add to it he found that he had nothing.

"Gotcha…." Asuka said, and then she started to walk out of the room.

"Kensuke if you like you can stick around for dinner?" Shinji said not standing up for their guest.

His friend shook his head. "Thanks but I'll have to pass, I need to start heading off to work. Working at a data storage place is demanding." Kensuke looked over at Rei. "Talk to you later Rei?"

She shook her head. "I should be up late."

"I'll see you guys later." Kensuke said waving to everyone, but more to Rei.

Once out side Kensuke was out side he found that Asuka was standing there off to the side of the door. "What?"

"Look as much as I really don't like doing this, Shinji said I can trust you." Asuka said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm entrusted with some sensitive info…" Kensuke said. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to find out something about my mother… she was artificially inseminated." Asuka said quietly making sure that no one could over hear.

"You're a test tube baby?" Kensuke asked.

"Keep it down!" She yelled. "You think I want the whole world to know!"

"Okay, Okay sorry." Kensuke said jumping. "It just makes so much more since now."

"Forget it…" Asuka asked waking to the door, leaving Kensuke there on the porch.

"No wait I'll help you." He said quickly. "What do you need?"

Asuka reached in to her pocket and pulled out a peace of paper and handed it to Kensuke. "That's the name of the hospital and the bank that collected the…. Um sample." She said. "I'm looking for anything you can find, name will be best."

Kensuke nodded and put the peace of paper in his own pocket. "I'm sure I can come up with something…. If I can't find you can I trust Ikari with this?"

Asuka shook her head. "Yeah you can hand him the info if you find anything." Asuka said then she paused. "You know what stooge, you're not too bad."

Kensuke smiled back. "You're not too bad either… for being the devil…. I'll catch you later."

Asuka went back in to the house, happy that she can trust Kensuke with this information, after all according to Shinji he knows about Rei.

Back in side, Shinji had given up on taking that nap and decided that it would be best to make some dinner. Maybe the food will calm the beasts… But as he fixed the food and got it ready to cook, his mind was else where. It was more on the challenge then on the task at hand. _'I need to practice more, lots more. When I first came across that yellow car I was just lucky, but it seems he's going to go all out…I need to improve my time.'_ Shinji thought to himself, but just then is when he felt it. Looking down at his hand he found that he had cut his finger and was starting to bleed on to the cutting board. Quickly moving his hand from the food, Shinji stuck his finger in to his mouth. Then he walked over to the closet over by the back door to pull out the first aid kit.

"What's for dinner?" Misato asked walking in to the kitchen.

Shinji didn't say anything as he put on a band aid.

"So Shinji what's this car thing?" Misato asked. "Trying to impress Asuka again?"

"I don't have to try that hard…" Shinji said to himself under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Misato." He replied. "And as for the car thing… I'll let you know once I know my self."

"That's far enough." She said as she plucked some carrots from the stack Shinji had already cleaned and pealed. "How much have you dumped in that thing anyways?"

"Way too much…." Shinji replied.

"Okay I can live with that answer, just don't do anything stupid and don't get your self killed." Misato said then she left the kitchen.

**Roughly about an hour and a half later….**

Having already eaten dinner, everyone was there in the living room doing their own thing. Misato and Rei for some reason was playing a game of scrabble and for some reason Misato was winning, much to Rei's slight annoyance. Asuka sat there reading a fashion magazine, clearly board. And Shinji flipped through the channels on the TV, nothing really good on TV. Misato then laid out S-H-U-U-M-A-T-S-U.

"Your turn Rei."

Rei looked at the letters she had available. She had nothing. No seriously, she really had nothing. N-A-N-I M-O. But still Rei was losing, and losing bad. "I dislike this game."

"Come on Rei, you're a straight A student. I'm sure a game of scrabble is nothing to you." Misato said.

Rei put out her letters.

"There's nothing on…" Shinji said turning the channel again. "Realty TV isn't even real…"

"It was pretty big when I was your age." Misato said. Then a second later she just realized what she had said. "God I sound old…"

There was a moment or two of silence then Asuka closed the magazine and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm board… I'll be in your room." Asuka said then she walked away from the couch and to the stares. Leaving Shinji there at the couch glancing back and forth to Misato and Rei to see it they caught on to what Asuka had said. They didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

"Well…. Umm… I'm going to my room…." Shinji said as he slowly got up making sure that Misato and Rei still didn't know what was going on then he trotted off to the stares.

Once Shinji was up the stares and they heard the door close, Rei and Misato looked at each other. "Movies?" Misato asked.

Rei shook her head yes. "That would be acceptable."

They quickly gathered their things and left the house.

Up stairs, Shinji stood there at the door in his room. He had found Asuka looking at the list of car parts on his computer. "What wrong?"

"You got a lot of stuff here?" She said. "Future planes?"

"Asuka?"

"What? Cant I just spend some alone time with you…." She said.

'_Something's bothering her…She never doses anything like this.' _Shinji thought to himself. _'Is SHE trying to start a real relationship?' _

"Asuka what's on your mind?" Shinji asked again. "Something's up."

Else where on top of Mt. Futago, Kou sat there in his S2000 waiting for the traffic to clear. Miina was leaning against the hood of his car. "… Os you're going to try to improve you time?" She asked.

Kou shook his head. "I'm going to set a new time. That no one's going to beat."

"You think he's going to be out tonight too?" Miina asked.

Kou shrugged his shoulders and got up from the guard rail. "I don't know." he replied then walked over to his car and opened the driver side door. "Traffic is down; I'm doing a run…"

"Good luck."

**(Monday morning, 3:30 am)**

Lying awake, Shinji looked over at the alarm clock. It was 3:30, Asuka had only been a sleep for about an hour. They hadn't don't anything this time around; she truly just wanted to talk. Not just talk but she poured her heart and soul out, this whole thing about finding some biological family was starting to get to her. Shinji did his best, but what could he say? Nothing came to him…

'_I don't want to leave but I need to get my self ready for Friday…'_ Shinji thought to him self then he looked over at Asuka. _'She seems okay now… I'll get back home before she gets up.' _Happy with that idea Shinji carefully rolled out of bed and made his way out of the room.

Once out side he went to his car and got in. _'I've got to do this…' _

Staring up his car, Shinji pulled out of the drive way and went down the street. As he drive to the Mountain, Shinji still couldn't get out of his head how Asuka's been acting recently. It was bothering him. He truly didn't like seeing her like this, it wasn't right; it wasn't the Asuka he fell for. Things still needed to be sorted out.

The drive to the top to Mt. Futago was about thirty minutes long, but Shinji knew that the run back to the bottom was going to be quick. Real quick. Taking in a deep breath, Shinji shifted his car in to first, and let off the clutch, and then he pressed on the gas. Squealing the tires, Shinji's FC shot from stop sign line and went headed down the mountain.

_Bring it back yo, rock and roll !_

Life goes on manzoku shiteta sukoshi no kibou dake de  
Mattereba dare ka ga mirai kimete kureteita  
(Just get you back and bring it back on)  


Hitting the first right turn, Shinji found that the new tires gripped much better then the last set, but it was much harder for him to make the car slide, but it was still happening. Coming out of the turn, he saw the really hard left coming up, so he down shifted. This for sure made his car slide. Shinji kept in control all the way through the turn. Then he shifted back to fourth just as he came out of the turn.

_  
Nante chiisai jibun nan darou ? bust it up !  
(Here we go, 1, 2) move it up and break it !  
Ima sugu yume made hashirou  
(Bring back yo it's the right time, hey boy, rock'en roll)_

Refrain:  
Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble !  
Giri giri no suteeji (oh yeah !)  
Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble !  
Ichi miri mo mayowazu (check it out come on !)  
Mamoru beki mono nante jitsu ha sonna ni nai  
(Give it up yo ! give it up yo !)  
Sukoshi dake tsuyogatte - kake mashou zenbu - play the game !  


Flying down the mountain side, Shinji found was getting used to the change in his car but he was still missing something. But what it was he wasn't to sure what it was. Pressing more on the gas, Shinji could see the three hair pin turns. Hitting the breaks and clutch and down shifted twice, he found that one thing he was missing.

_  
Let's gamble hey jumbo now shake your bum and do the rumble  
Surudoku rain o sanbon tenshon agarippa de banboo  
Toujou move sanninjuu minnasama no anminchuu  
Bakuon de "omaera uzaii !" toka iwaretatte enen to  
I like to move it move it I'll make you move into it  
Kokusan no egui noizu kamasu gingiragin yokubou sarasu  
Sutaato kara gooru made matomete waapu shite  
Mahha gogo de nuki satte ikou  
To your next stage  
_

As Shinji raced down the mountain he started to think about Asuka. Then it hit him, she was the missing thing. Something about her kept Shinji calm and in control. Thinking more about her Shinji hit the next turn like it was nothing, like when he and the yellow car first went against each other. He had found his grove…

_  
Boy can't you see ? jibun rashisa o kezutte sugoshiteita  
Daishou ni te ni ireta no ha - furukusai moraru  
(Just get you back and bring it back on)_

Okubyou na kono mure kara ima bust it up ! (here we go, back to)  
Move it up and break it !  
Nani mo motanai de tobidasou  
(Bring back yo it's the right time, hey boy, rock'and roll)

au Refrain

Breakdown  
Come on hey do the rumble  


Finally hitting the last turn, Shinji down shifted and glided through the turn, it was getting where he wanted it. it was just about like how it was that first night. But still something was a little off, he had an idea…

_  
152 ! Muramura to beat ga chouhatsu suru  
Motsu mc - chou tiienijaa jinrui saisoku rap geisha  
Speakeasy e youkoso ooban furu mau doumoto  
Zenbu hatte succhauka ? ah ! gamble rumble_

Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble !  
Afure dasu me mai ga  
Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble !  
Hajike souna last game  
Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble !  
Giri giri no suteeji ( oh yeah ! )  
Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble !  
Ichi miri mo mayowazu ( check it out come on ! )  
Isshun no sentaku de subete o nakushite mo (give it up yo ! give it up yo !)  
Koukai ha misenai de aruku makete naki mashou

Bring back, hey one more time !  
Bring back, it's the right time.  
Bring back, it's the right time. Hey boy rock and roll !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: we all know how it goes, lets just get onto the story. Just remember I'm poor…Vary poor.

**Stop Your Self Control **Chapter 8

**(Early Monday after noon, 1:35pm)**

Having arrived back home well before anyone had gotten up, Shinji went about his normal thing of making breakfast for the girls. Then after that he cleaned the dishes then he took a power nap there on the couch. Then he woke back up some where around eleven. The it was about time to fix lunch. Then there was nothing. Misato was at work, Rei was out some where, Sure Shinji could have been working on the lesson plan for his students, but figured what's the rush. Going up to the up stares closet, Shinji started to dig around looking for something that just might fix his time problem with his down hill run.

"Found it…" Shinji said to himself as he held up an old camera. "Hay Asuka can you come here?"

Getting up from the living room Asuka went over to the stares and then up to the second floor, As soon as she came around the corner she was met with a flash. "What the Hell!"

Shinji stood there with a camera. "Damn…. Sorry my finger slipped…." He said. "Come on, can I get a PIC?"

"Why?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Just because. Come on humor me."

"What if I don't wanna?" Asuka asked. "I'm going back to my TV show…."

"Love the camera…" Shinji said with a really fake photographers voice. "Make love to the camera…."

Asuka just shook her head at Shinji and went back to the living room. Okay Shinji's idea didn't work. _'Damn I was hoping to get a good shot of her to put her up in my car…'_ Shinji thought with a sigh. "Back to the drawing board…."

**(Monday night, 11:34pm)**

Speeding down the mountain pass, Shinji was still trying to find that 'grove' that he had before he had gotten the new tires and had the car lowered. Something to Shinji was still missing with his run, something that he couldn't place. But one thing was for Shinji to Shinji, the car rode differently, it was now a more rough ride. It was still manageable, but something had to be done about it. Finally reaching the bottom of the mountain pass, Shinji looked at his watch; he still hadn't broken his best time of two minutes fifty tree seconds. He was pushing for two, forty. Nearly thirteen seconds less then what he was doing. Pulling in to a little corner store, Shinji shut off his car and stepped out. He was thirsty and needed a break. Walking in Shinji went to the coolers in the back at pulled out an energy drink, paying for it Shinji went back out side as sat down on the curb.

"_Asuka I can understand why, but why now. I mean you never really showed any interest in… umm you're past."_

Shinji cracked open the can and took a sip.

"_I don't know why… Damn it just came in to my head. Maybe, just maybe there is some guy out there that's my dad. Has he ever thought about that deposit he made to the bank? Has he thought if he has a son or daughter, what traits did I get from him? Things like that." _

It was still racking Shinji's head. something was changing Asuka, maybe she was looking for that one thing that can fix her screwed up life… Shinji smiled. _'Screwed up life… I'm not one to say that someone else has a screwed up life…Mine is just as fucked up…'_ Shinji thought to him self.

Shinji took another sip. Then figured that Asuka was looking for something like a father figure, and since Kaji was killed years back, she felt that she needed that type of person in her life. Finishing the can, Shinji tossed it in to a trash can and walked back to his car, ready for another run.

**(Tuesday morning, 9:08am)**

Pulling up at the music studio, Shinji was met by his students.

"Morning Sempai!"

Shinji waved at his students and finished his can of energy drink. "Morning…."

Yuu looked up at Shinji. "Was it the loud one or the redhead?"

Shinji gave a dark look for a split second. "No, neither. I was simply up late."

Hyosuke gave Shinji a questioning look.

"Come on lets get started…" Shinji said as he unlocked the building.

At the house, Rei went to answer the door after hearing someone knocking on it. She really didn't know who it was, nor did she really care it was early. And as much as she tried to hide it she really wasn't a morning person, and everyone knew it.

"Hello… Kensuke?" She said shocked to find Kensuke standing there on the porch. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I thought that since I had the day off, I should spend the whole day with you." He replied. "So what's up?"

Rei moved to the side to let Kensuke in. "I was just sleeping…."

"So I woke you up? I'm sorry."

Rei was about to say something else when she noticed it. Kensuke didn't have any glasses on. "You forgot your glasses again." She said pointing at Kensuke's face.

"Nope, look closer." Kensuke said leaning forward and opening his eyes as wide as they would go. "I got contacts, what do you think about them?"

Rei took a closer look, and she did like the change. "It is agreeable." She said. As she took a closer look at the maturity that Kensuke had seem to gain. "Yes this is a most agreeable change."

"I just got them today, I need to put these eye drops in my eyes…. in matter of fact I need to do that now." Kensuke said reaching in to his pocket to find a small bottle of solution. Opening it he started to put it in his eyes, but to only have the drops miss his eyes. "Damn it this is hard….."

Letting a small giggle escape, Rei took the small bottle from Kensuke's hand. "Come here and I will get it for you…"

Fallowing Rei in to the living room, Rei sat down on the couch. "Lie down and rest your head in my lap." Rei said almost commanding.

"Yes ma'am." Kensuke quickly did as he was told for two reasons. One it was Rei, and he really can't say no to her because the small fact she rarely ever asks for anything. And two she was wearing a huge button up shirt, and that was probably it.

"I believe that you are enjoying this far too much." Rei said. "Open your eyes…"

Opening his eyes, Kensuke blinked just as Rei put the drops in his eyes. "Thank you." He said. "But you know I really don't want to get back up."

Rei started to play with his hair. "I've been thinking about what you asked the other day."

"And what did you think of?" Kensuke asked back, his eyes still closed.

"I would enjoy sharing an apartment with you…" Rei said then she noticed it, Kensuke had fallen asleep there with his head still in her lap. She smiled to her self. "We can share many more moments like this one together."

Rei then closed her eyes and just took in the moment….

**( Tuesday afternoon, 3:46pm)**

Standing in front of the super market she worked at with Hikari, Asuka was starting to get a little mad. That Shinji wasn't there like he had said he would.

"Maybe he's just running a little late." Hikari said with a weak smile. "You know traffic."

Asuka started to tap her foot on the pavement. Clearly not happy. "Ever since he's gotten that car he's changed. Sure he's changed for the best, but sometimes he's such a pain in the ass when it comes to that damn car!"

"Well since we both have Saturday off I was wondering if we all can go to one of the lakes around here. I mean it is summer and all." Hikari said. "Toji can get his mother's van because he's getting his license."

"I don't see why not… Say Hikari can I ask you something?" Asuka asked.

"Sure you can ask me anything you know that Asuka. We've been friends for what three years now." Hikari replied.

"Okay, has Toji ever you know…. umm went out late and not come home until early the next day?" Asuka asked.

"I don't think so… But Asuka remember I'm not living with him." Hikari said. "Has Shinji been doing that?"

Asuka shook her head. "I'll hear him pull out of the drive way, then I'll hear him pull back up in the morning, then he'll sleep late."

"Maybe there's a lot going through his mind." Hikari remarked. "From what I hear from Toji a rather deep person…."

Asuka thought about it for a moment. It was true their relationship was changing. Sure there was sex but that was about it then now there was something like a real relationship growing. "I guess…"

Just then Asuka heard a familiar sound of Shinji's car pulling in to the parking lot. "Well here comes my ride…"

"How do you…" Before Hikari could finish she saw the blue RX-7 pull up. "Wow…"

Pulling up to the curb, Shinji rolled down his window. "Hi Hikari. Sorry I'm late Asuka, it was traffic."

"Just take me home…." The redhead grumbled, making Shinji look to Hikari. Who in return mouthed 'She's had a long day.' Shinji then nodded letting Hikari know he got it.

"Bye Asuka, Bye Shinji." Hikari said waving to her friends.

"Umm. Hikari would you like a ride?" Shinji asked, "I've got room."

"No, thank you. The bus will be here soon anyways." She replied, and sure enough the bus pulled up behind Shinji.

Waving the two pulled away. Then quickly Asuka rolled the windows up and shut off the music. "Why?"

Shinji looked over at Asuka. "Why what?"

"I know you've been going out late and coming back home early in the morning. Then you sleeping in all day?" Asuka asked. "What's going on and don't give me a load of bull shit."

One thing Shinji will always like about Asuka is her ability to get to the point. "Well I've been practicing." Shinji replied as he looked both ways to an intersection.

"Okay…." Asuka paused. Then she had to know. "For?"

Shifting up to the next gear, Shinji tried to pick his words carefully, but there wasn't any good way to answer. So he just did. "A race. Yes a race, Asuka. I will be racing some guy that I apparently raced against once before. You know that yellow car that was giving us trouble the other night. That's him and he wants a real race."

'_A bit more then I wanted to know…'_ Asuka had thought to her self. "Why?"

Shinji rolled his eyes at the question. "I don't know Asuka; it's something I just want to do."

"It's not making any since." Asuka said. "Elaborate."

"I just can't." Shinji replied, but this time he pressed on the gas more.

"Shinji."

"What?" He pressed on the gas even more. "There isn't anything I can really tell you. It's something you need to feel for your self."

"You know I just asked a simple question, you know. You don't need to get all bitchy about it." Asuka ironically said. And this set Shinji off.

"Bitchy?" HE asked. "You are calling me Bitchy? You shouldn't be talking. I lost count how many times I've asked you something and you flew off the deep end!" Shinji said nearly shouting and now not even looking at the road and going through a red light. "… So you can just get off my ass about being bitchy."

Lack of sleep…

**(Friday morning, 9:32am)**

The rest of the week Shinji and Asuka didn't even say one word to the other, both not willing to apologize to the other. Neither willing to so much say 'Hi' to the other in passing, no inside jokes. It was quite in the house hold, too quite and it was getting on Misato's last good nerve. Walking in to the kitchen she found Shinji washing dishes that where dirtied from dinner the night before and breakfast.

"Got a minute?"

Shinji turned around and handed Misato a towel then returned to his dishes. "You can dry."

Picking up a plate, Misato started to dry. "So… what's new?"

Shinji picked up another bowel, washed it, then winced it. Then he handed it to Misato. "Like you don't know?"

"So what you two had a fight." Misato said taking yet another dish from Shinji. "One fight out of how many?"

"Several…"

'_Wow he's mad…' _Misato thought to her self. "It's just part of the game Shinji."

In the other room Asuka was flipping through channels on the TV, Clearly something was bothering her. Rei could see this from where she stood at the door way. She had to do something, even though it really went against getting involved in the matters of others, but this was Asuka and Shinji. Two people she never wanted to see in such a state.

"Can I ask you something?" Rei asked.

"Sure what ever."

"Dose it bother you that Shinji found something that can define who he is, or is it that you feel left out?" Rei asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Have you looked into what he's been doing?" Rei asked. "Have you showed any interest in what he has been doing?"

Asuka stopped flipping through the channels. Rei had her. As much as she didn't want to admit it. Wonder girl had her.

"Just support him in his… activities." Rei said before slipping out of the living room.

"… See what I'm getting at Shinji?" Misato said finally finishing what she was saying.

"Misato can you give us a minute?" Asuka asked from the door way.

Turning to face the door, Misato nodded and handed her the towel. "Here, it's your turn."

Taking the towel, Asuka joined Shinji at the sink. "So how long is this going to last between us?"

Shinji just handed her another dish.

"Damn it Shinji. Talk to me!"

Shinji calmly put the dish he had in his hands down then turned to Asuka. Taking in a deep breath he gathered his thoughts. "You just wouldn't understand."

Then with that Shinji dried his hands and left the kitchen. Seconds later Misato came back in, she knew that things where not going all that well for the couple and figured she'll help. "You wanna see where this race thing is going on?"

"And just how would you know?" Asuka spat.

Misato placed her hands up on her hips. "Just what type of guardian would I be if I didn't?"

**(Friday night, 9:30pm)**

Looking at the clock on the living room wall, Shinji got up from watching some TV. IT was time to go, no one was home. Rei was more then likely out with Kensuke, Misato was out doing god knows what and Asuka… Well right now he could really care less where she was. Putting on his shoes, and grabbing his keys. Shinji made his way to the RX-7.

'_I've got to do this; I need to know if I can do this…' _He thought to himself as he climbed in to his car. Starting it up Shinji turned on the headlights and pressed the clutch down. Revving the engine a couple of times; he then took off the parking break then shifted the car in to reverse.

Once out on the street, Shinji remembered the pitcher he had taken of Asuka. Looking at it as it sat on the dash; he frowned at it then took it off and placed in the glove box. Shifting in to first he then pulled away from the house.

"And just how did you know about this?" Asuka asked from the passenger seat of Misato's car.

"I just do now leave it at that… Wow check out all the people here." Misato said. "Looks like Shinji might have a crowd."

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I remember hearing about this sort of thing going on before Second Impact. Kids would talk about this for the whole week. Then everyone would meet at the mountain top." Said Misato, remaining about her childhood. "I've even watched a couple of times."

Fifteen minutes later….

"So… "

"… So…." Misato said but was cut off by the sounds of a car coming up the mountain road. Every one rushed to see who it was, even Asuka and Misato went to see who it was, hoping that it was Shinji. But it was a yellow car.

"Hoping that it was Shinji?" Asked Misato.

Asuka said nothing.

At the base of the mountain, Shinji started the climb to the top. Looking out the windows to his car, he could see people lined up along the side of the road. "I don't get it…. what's with all the people?"

People from all over Tokyo-3 where lined up from the bottom of the mountain clear to the top, all here to see the two races. Little did Shinji know word about his 'Skill' spread all over the city and maybe even farther.

"It's nothing really that great… Oh well, IT is Tokyo-3 and there isn't that much to do here." Shinji said just before shifting to the next gear.

Up on the mountain top, Kou waited for Shinji to arrive, he knows he's on his way. The sounds of the FC's engine could be heard over the masses of people. Miina walked up to him. "What do you think?"

Kou looked over to her and smirked. "It's going to be a good race." Just then the head lights to Shinji's car could be seen in the distance.

Asuka watched from the crowd, As Shinji pulled up past the yellow car then started to turn around. Then pulling up next to the parked car.

Putting the parking break on, Shinji undid his seat belt and climbed out of his car, meeting Kou up front of their cars.

"May be best win." Kou said his hand out stretched.

Taking his hand, Shinji shook his hand. "May the best win."

"Okay guys…" Miina said making the two look at her. "… It's simple, first to the bottom wins."

The two nodded and each went to their cars. Just as Shinji closed his door, he started to hear someone yelling and some commotion. Looking over at the direction of the commotion. He found Asuka fighting her way through the people.

"Oh no…"

"Baka Shinji!" The red head shouted. "Move out of my way…. I said Move!"

Finally forcing her way through the people, Asuka marched up to Shinji. And then stopped right at his car door looking inside. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

Shinji sat there looking at Asuka. Then he switched the headlights on and off, making them close and open, close and open, and close and open again. Then he flipped the wind shield wipers on and off a couple times before looking back at Asuka. "Getting ready to race that guy in the other car."

Asuka stood there just looking at Shinji; then she saw it. Something in Shinji, something different. Then she leaned in to the car, and then fallowed some whistles and whoops from the people on the side lines. "Just don't get your self killed out there."

Shinji nodded.

"Okay can we get started?" Miina asked sounding a little annoyed. "Ten second count down."

Asuka looked at the other woman. "I'll do it."

Miina looked over at Kou who nodded at her.

"Alright…"

"Ten seconds….. Nine!"

Putting his seat belt one Shinji Pressed down on the break and the clutch while he let off the parking break.

"Eight! Seven!"

Kou turned on the headlights to his S2000, and then put on his seat belt.

"Six! Five! Four!"

The engines revved, the waist gates to both cars blowing off making high pressure hissing sound. Both Shinji and Kou shifting their cars to first, but still keeping the clutch down.

"Three! Two! ONE!"

The two cars bolted from the starting line, blowing Asuka long red hair as they passed. Turning around, she saw that Shinji's car was already behind but not by much. Apparently 370hp of Kou's S2000 gave Kou the extra edge on the start, but not a whole lot, Shinji was right on him.

Asuka was about to go back to the side lines when a blue car pulled up in front of her. "Come on you want to watch from the best seats in the house?" Miina yelled from in her Impreza.

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (AyiAyi AyiYa)_

_AyiAyi AyiYa (STOP!)_

Not too far behind Kou, Shinji watched as the yellow car, came to the first right turn. Break lights came on, and then he faded to the left then to the right. Shinji down shifted and started to slide through the right turn. _'Damn it, he's going fast…Almost too fast.'_

In the S2000, Kou fought the g forces through the turn. Once out of the corner he looked up in the mirror to find Shinji was still there behind him. _'Damn…I need to push a little bit more.'_

Back behind Shinji. Miina tried to catch up with the racers. Asuka watched from the passenger seat looking for Shinji's car but every turn they came to she only was able to see Shinji's car for just a split second. "Cant you go any faster?" Asuka asked.

Flipping a to the next gear by using a rally style shift-flipping system located just behind her steering wheel. Miina glanced over at Asuka. "Apparently you don't know… Kou and your boyfriend are on their own level. It's all can do to just stay where I'm at now."

_You play me like a flipper_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a ball_

_I want _

_You to be my stripper_

_And take off all your clothes_

_In the dark_

As they raced to the bottom of the mountain, Shinji started to see something about Kou's car. Something that he didn't noticed before. _'The back end of his car still swings out a little bit too far when he takes a turn… But I don't think he'll make the same mistake as before…' _ Slowly gaining ground on Kou, Shinji knew that there spot Kou screwed up last week was coming up and he'll have to make his move.

"Wait what do you mean 'One their own level?'" Asuka asked not really understanding what's going on.

"Hold on!" Miina shouted just before she down shifted twice. Making them slow down quickly, slamming them both forward. Their seat belts catching stopping them and slamming them back in to their seats.

"Your boyfriend, has something. A gift if you will. He's a natural." Miina finally answered.

_Love is just a game_

_And to move_

_In the shade _

_With me_

_You can't avoid_

_All the secrets _

_You hold onto_

_Lock away_

_All those ties _

_In your mind_

_Don't leave me_

_In this dreamers_

_Kind of situation_

Hitting a bump in the road, both Shinji and Kou's car nearly cough some air. The race was fast coming to an end and the turn with the dip was coming up in three turns.

'_Let's see… I don't think he's going to make the same mistake twice…I need to make my move. Pass on the inside on the out…' _Shinji thought to himself just as he saw the turn come in to view. "In side, out side, in side…. THE OUT SIDE!"

_Stop _

_Your self control_

_Just turn me off_

_Just burn me out_

_I'm gonna tickle you_

_So baby stop_

_Your self control_

_I'm gonna set you free tonight_

Just as Kou took the inside of the turn, Shinji changed lanes and took the far out side of the other lane, his front right tire just barely catching the bump in the road. Before Kou knew it Shinji's car was right next to his car.

"What the hell!" Kou cursed. "How?"

It was the last turn of the road before it started to level out, now it was a test of pure power. Shinji, still slightly behind by only a tire's length pressed the gas down as hard as he can. "Come GO! GO! GO! Damn you move!"

His car started to pull ahead….

_You ride me_

_Like a cowgirl_

_Up and down and_

_Left and right_

_Like a bull_

_I want you_

_To be my body_

_A pair of those_

_Big ears_

_And your head_

"AH DAMN YOU GO!"

They crossed the finish line, Shinji only a fraction of a second ahead. Pulling over on the side of the road. Shinji watched as Kou climbed out of his car and he did the same.

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_AyiAyiAyiYa_

_Stop! Your self control!_

"You're something Ikari." Kou said.

"I was just lucky, that's all." Shinji said looking to the ground slightly.

"And modest too, no I underestimated you. Plane and simple." Kou stated. "I'll be seeing you around Ikari someday I'll want a rematch."

Walking back to his car Kou stopped and turned to face Shinji. "Just remember we all have our reasons for doing this, keep that reason close to you and you'll never lose. Remember that Ikari." Kou said then he opened his car door and got in. _'I've seem to forgotten mine…'_

Shinji stood there and watched Kou drive away just as Miina's car come around the last corner and started to head to where Shinji was. The blue Impreza stopped there in front of him and Asuka got out.

"Who won?" Asuka asked.

Shinji only pointed to himself.

"Congrats… I'll be seeing you around Ikari." Miina said with a wave then she pulled away apparently after Kou.

Shinji just stood there not really to sure what had just happened. He looked back up the mountain road, he really wasn't sure how he beat Kou it was something he needed to know how he pulled off.

"Hay you alright?" Asuka asked tapping Shinji on the shoulder, making him jump slightly.

Looking at Asuka, Shinji found his 'Reason' it was Asuka. His reason was to do it for her. To show her that he was good at something. "What?"

Asuka shook her head. "You are an idiot…. It's okay thought, Just take me home."

Hearing that tone from Asuka, Shinji knew that the night wasn't over. He smiled. "Yeah okay."

STOP YOUR SELF CONTROL

A/N: YAY the first race is posted… but there's lots more to come, and by lots I really mean nine other races. But that's beside the point; I've decided that I also want Asuka and Rei in on this action. But I can't decide what car they should drive. (They're feeling left out.) So maybe you guys can help me. For Asuka I've thought maybe a red 2004 BMW M3 or a Nissan 240. Red of course. And for Rei I've thought maybe 1991 Honda Civic hatchback Si or a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. So tell my what you all think or if you can think of something else for the girls that will be cool. Just post it on the reviews and I'll work from there.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay again I don't own anything…. Just to make that clear.

A/N: Even though I might get in trouble by the nice people of FFN, But I'm going to take this chance to thank everyone that reviewed and has been reviewing the story. It just gives me that much more to keep on making it. But I really need to answer Magtec's two questions. The first; how did I come up with mixing Evangelion and Initial D? Well I was playing the version three arcade game and the song 'Stop Your Self Control' started to play. The Idea popped in my head. And the second…. Yes, yes that would make you a fanboy. And to Ugh(), I'm going to use a bit of advice from a friend of mine. She said to me that I'm too much of an nice guy and that I should be an ass from time to time. So it's my story and if you don't like the lyrics then don't read them. But anyways on with the story.

**Stop Your Self Control **Chapter 9

Waking up the next day, Shinji found that Asuka wasn't there in bed with him. And for good reason; rolling over on to his side Shinji looked at his alarm clock. When his eyes focused on the burning red numbers, it was already 2:30 pm…

Down stairs Misato and Rei sat in the living room, turning the page to her book Rei shook her head. "Shinji is up…"

Misato nodded. "Yep…"

Hearing the frantic foot steps from Shinji as he rushed around from the bathroom and back to his room and back down on end of the up stairs and back again. Soon they heard him run down the stairs. Throwing on a shirt as he came in to the room, Shinji started to look a little worried. "Uh… Where's Asuka?" he asked. "Wait who made breakfast?"

Now fearing the state of his kitchen, Shinji was about to run to check on it, but was stopped by Rei's voice. "She is at work and you are to pick her up in about a half hour."

"Half hour? Where! Aw Damn it I hate sleeping in!" Shinji ran to the door to get his shoes and car keys, then he was out the door. seconds later his car started up and the sounds of tires screeching could be heard from in side.

"Flustered maybe?" Misato said.

"Just woke up…."

Across town and some twenty minutes later, Asuka stood waiting at that the grocery store with two huge coolers with her. Waiting she started to grow… annoyed. _'Where is he?' _ she thought to her self. _'Hikari and the others will be at the house in about an hour…' _Just then she started to hear Shinji's car coming down the road. Smiling to her self stopped tapping her foot and put a smile on.

Seeing the parking lot come up, Shinji slammed on the breaks and down shifted, making him self skid in to the parking lot. Then he sped to the front of the store where Asuka stood, then slamming on the breaks skidding to a stop right in front of Asuka. Quickly getting out of the car, he was greeted by a grinning Asuka.

"About time you got here 'Misato'." Asuka said, trying to fight back her laughter.

"I'm…" before Shinji could say sorry, he cough what Asuka meant by calling him 'Misato'. "… That's not funny."

Asuka finally cracked and started to laugh. "It's alright you're a little late. After I think you deserved it after last night."

Going to the back of his car, Shinji opened the hatch. "Let me help you with those… and what are they for?"

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you. Hikari and I came up with the idea of all of us staying at one of the lakes." She replied, as she helped with the next cooler.

"But we can't all fit in my car." Shinji pointed out. "How are we all going to get there?"

"Hikari said that the stooge is going to use his parents van and those two and Rei and her stooge are riding in that and you and I are taking your car." Replied Asuka.

Back at the house, Rei stood with Kensuke waiting for the others to arrive. "I must admit that I've never done this before." Rei said to Kensuke in a near whisper.

"Don't worry Rei I've been camping for a long time." Kensuke said back. "There isn't anything to worry about around here."

"Dose it get cold?" Rei asked.

"You should…." Kensuke stopped what he was going to say, remembering that Rei is the type that got cold easily. "… You might want to bring a hoodie for in the morning."

"I will be right back…" Rei said as she walked back in the house.

Just as Rei went back in to the house, a bright red van pulled up. Parking there on the side of the road. "Okay this is the rules, this is my mom's van and she's a hard core Soccer mom. So if anything happens to this thing I'm screwed. Got it?"

Kensuke just stood there and shook his head. "Yeah I think I got it…."

Just then was all four of them heard Shinji's car pull up behind them. "Damn it Ikari, that's a sweet ride."

Shinji climbed out of the FC and gave a bow. "Yes, yes. It is… "

Then there was a quickly delivered whop on the head from Asuka. "Baka… get your head out of the clouds. Yeah you won a race, a race. As in one. I wouldn't let that get to your head."

Kensuke and Toji then looked at each other then back at Shinji. "No WAY!"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah I had a race last night."

Hikari walked up to his car. "In this… that's cool."

"Shinji level with us, when did this happen?" Toji asked nearly shaking the daylights out of the poor guy.

"The race or me getting the car?" Shinji asked, still feeling slightly dizzy.

"Both!"

"I got the car about two and a half weeks ago…. The race was last night." Shinji answered.

"And you won?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji shook his head.

"Damn that's cool…" Toji said. "Hay maybe you can…."

"No." Shinji answered. "And the same goes to you Kensuke. No."

Loading the three tents, and other camping things into the van, Shinji and Asuka get in to the FC. While Toji, Hikari, Rei and Kensuke took the van. And started their way to the near by man made lake. (A gaping hole in the ground. left over from the Angles and the Evas.) But as they drove, Rei sat there and looked out the window, thinking about what happened to her and Kensuke just fifteen hours earlier. Those Events just seemed so unreal but real at the same time.

"Rei are you feeling okay?" Kensuke asked from behind his camera; capturing Rei's beauty in the view finder.

She turned to him and smiled. "I am fine…"

"Okay…."

Rei then looked back out the window, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She started to drift in to sleep. Fighting it she forced her eyes back open, not wanting to fall asleep. But the fight was pointless, sleep over came her and she was fast asleep there next to Kensuke. Her head eventually coming to rest on His shoulder.

**Fifteen hours before…** Just about the time Shinji won the race.

Still out of breath, Kensuke held Rei close to him, never willing to loosen his hold on his angle. He felt Rei lift her head from his chest and look up at him, a half lazy smile across her lips.

"That…." Rei paused to catch her breath. "… was …. Different…"

"I… I guess….. that's what the first time is like….." Kensuke said, still breathing heavily. Then he asked. "Do you re…."

Rei placed a finger on his lips. "If I had thought I would regret doing this I would have not done it." Rei said, answering Kensuke before he could even finish asking.

IT was silent for a moment. Then… "What now?" Kensuke asked.

"We continue living." She answered. "That is then best we can do. Not live in the past but thrive in the present… making every moment of now count. So when we do look back on the past we have happy memories."

Kensuke knew that Rei didn't have that many happy memories, so was always more then willing to do what ever it took to make Rei smile, providing as much as he could of happy memories. She felt Kensuke tighten his grasp on her. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

A Dream?

Feeling the van slow down then come to a stop, Rei opened her eyes and looked out the van window to see that they where parked at a gas station. Turning her head to the left she found Kensuke in much the same state that she was in, half a wake. "Where are we?" She asked half asleep.

"Don't know…" he replied then he looked around to see a gas station. "Hay Toji where are we?"

"We're about ten miles out side old Tokyo…. I need to use the bathroom….."

Out side Shinji was pumping some gas into the FC, when Toji came up to him. "So how much did this cost you anyways?"

"Too much already…." Shinji replied with a sigh. "It seems more I learn about this thing the more I end up buying stuff for it." Hearing the gas pump stop, Shinji removed the nozzle from the car to put it back on the pump. "It's really a viscous cycle."

"So how fast are you anyways?"

fallowing Shinji, in to the building. he watched his friend shrug his shoulders. "I don't know to be honest. I'm normally watching the road in front of me."

waiting in line to pay for his gas, Shinji happened to see a car magazine. 'Drift Machine' was the name of the magazine. Picking it up from the rack, Shinji went about paying for his gas. "Okay I know you wont let me drive your car. So maybe you can give me a ride sometime?"

Shinji again shrugs his shoulders. "… As long as you don't scream."

"Scream? Shinji I can talk it."

In the women's restroom, Asuka stood in front of the restroom mirror. _'I wonder if the stooge found anything?'_

Hearing the door open she turned on the water. Looking through the mirror, She saw that it was Rei who came in to the restroom.

"Are you feeling well?" Rei asked.

"Just a lot on my mind…." Asuka replied. Then she took a closer look at Rei through the mirror. "What about you?" She asked, then turned around. "You seem different."

Rei turned on the cold water and cough some in her hands. Whipping the cool water on her face she looked over at Asuka. "There are many things going on with me and Kensuke."

"Oh? The happy couple hit a hard time?" Asuka jokingly asked.

"On the contrary, things are going quite well between us." Rei answered, then she pulled a couple of paper towels to dry her face. "Kensuke has asked me to tell you the he wanted to talk to you."

**A couple of hours later…**

Arriving at the lake. Shinji, Toji and Kensuke struggle with the three tints. Each not seeing or simply not willing to use the instructions.

"No Shinji that pole goes in that spot!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Idiots…."

"Ouch! Damn it! A pole hit me in the face!"

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No put the stake there!"

Rei closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No over there!"

Asuka then shook her head also. "Well at least its entertainment."

"Indeed." Rei said.

It took some time before Shinji, Kensuke and Toji where able to get the three tents up. but they had finally got them up. Everyone watched as Kensuke made dinner over the open flame. Shinji would normally be the one making food, but they where out in the middle of no where, and Kensuke was the only one that knew how to cook in such settings.

"It's kind of amazing that Kensuke knows how to cool like this." Shinji said as he sat there beside Asuka on a log. Then he noticed something Asuka was looking at. "Hay what's that?"

"It's the ID number of the guy that made that deposit at the sperm bank." She replied. "There where no names, they used only a ID number system. I also found that he made a couple deposits."

"What are you going to do with it?"

Asuka folded the peace of paper and put it in her pocket. "There's a place in the internet where I can post this information. The idea is that I'll be able to find my father…" She paused for a moment and looked at Shinji. "… But it's a slim chance that I'll find him."

"You should still try."

"Maybe…"

After dinner was done, they all just sat there around the camp fire and each started to lose them self's to their own thoughts. Shinji for example was starting to wonder about something. "Say Asuka, what's in the other cooler?" He asked. "All the food came out of just one."

"What the blue one?" She asked back.

"Yeah, what's in it?"

"You mean this cooler?" She asked again patting her hand on the lid.

Shinji squinted his eyes. "Yes that cooler."

Opening the cooler, Asuka started to hand out bottles. "As you all know I have lots of friends, some are…. how do I say this old enough to buy booze."

And yes soon after about three or four bottles each. They where plastered.

"I do not believe that I am intoxicated." Rei stated, then she took an other drink. "I am going to bed…."

Rei then tried to stand, but as she did. She stumbled and sat back down. "Perhaps I should try again at another time."

"Rei?" Kensuke said. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rei looked at Kensuke. "Three…. " She squinted her eyes. "two….. multiple."

Everyone had a good laugh.

When the fire started to go out each of the couples started to go to their own tents one by one. First was Toji and Hikari.

"Toji?"

"Yeah…"

Hikari turned on her side to face Toji. "I hear that Kensuke and Rei are going to get their own place when they both turn eighteen."

"Yeah I heard the same from Kensuke."

"What do you think is going to happen when we get out of high school?" She asked.

"Well I've kind of been thinking about that too…. But I still…. Need to….." Toji had fallen asleep while talking.

Taking a closer look at Toji, Hikari smiled. "Why is he so tired all the time…." She whispered to her self.

IN Kensuke and Rei's tent, something different was taking place. "Kensuke-kun… we should do something…. Just the two of us." Rei asked sounding clearly drunk.

Kensuke smiled. Again Rei had asked for something. It was rear when that happened. "Like where?" HE asked.

"Some place far away… Some place different…."

She too fell a sleep. Smiling Kensuke held Rei close to him. "I'll take you some where nice soon…."

And in Shinji and Asuka's tent something much different was taking place… Asuka had apparently had more booze then everyone else and had passed out the moment she curled under the blankets. Laying there Shinji tried to sleep, but the memories of the race from last night kept on creeping in to his thoughts. He replayed everything. The G-forces slamming him from side to side, the sound of the engines, the tires squealing, then just purely the rush.

'_I need more of this…' _He thought to himself.

just as he was about to reach for the magazine he got while at the gas station, Asuka happened to turn over her, her arm hugging the bag it was in. _'Damn it..' _

pulling the blankets up over his head, Shinji tried to get to sleep, but again something stopped him. At first it was faint, then the sound grew. An engine, a strong one in fact could be heard through out the valley. Sitting up Shinji tried to hear it better but it was still to far. Looking over at Asuka, Shinji moved the blankets on to her then started to climb out of the tent. Popping his head out, he looked around, still he could hear it getting closer.

Running out to the lake shore, Shinji looked around, then he saw the head lights. He couldn't tell what car it was but it was fast. _'This will be the next place…the next race will take place here.' _

**CELICA GT Four…**

Maiku, and his GT four drove down the mountain side. his mind on two things. The mountain and the blue FC. _'Well blue FC I'm waiting for you… I'm ready to play.' _

Pressing down the clutch, a ball of flame shot from his muffler. Then she shot through a turn….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Okay… Again with the Disclaimer? Well you guys should know how it goes. I don't think I need to say anymore.

A/N: Sorry it took so ling for me to come up with this chapter, but I had work. And lots of it, along with me going to Anime Iowa. (It was freaking sweet!) And that is where I was able to get Initial D and a Mod kit for my PS2. so I've been playing that. It's so freaking sweet, god I love import games. Well anyways on with the story….

**Stop Your Self Control, **Chapter 10

Returning back to the tent, Shinji found that Asuka had taken most of the two sleeping bags they where using. Frowning, Shinji crawled up beside Asuka and started to work his way back in to the warmth that the sleeping bags provided… and doing so with out waking up Asuka. And that would mean getting her in a bad mood, something that Shinji went through any length to avoid; but some times it didn't always work. Thankfully for Shinji this would be one of those times things would work out for him.

"Where'd you go?"

Turning to face the direction that Asuka's sleepy voice came from, Shinji replied. "Needed to use the bathroom…"

He lied….

"…. Okay…. Just make sure the tent is all zipped…" Asuka said but drifted back to sleep. Then she rolled back over to cling to Shinji. Most likely in search of warmth, or more info.

Jumping at the touch of Asuka's slightly cool arms, Shinji again tried to get comfortable. _'When we get back home…I going to drop Asuka off and come back out here at night. I need to find that car, its driver, and try to beat him.' _ Shinji thought to him self. Closing his eyes, Shinji couldn't get the sound that car had. It sounded like a beast, something he had to slay. Then finally sleep…..

The next day was cold, really cold. Huddling in side Shinji's running car. The Girls tried to warm up, their hands cupped over the four heater vents in the front of the car.

"Turn the heat up." Hikari whined.

"I'm trying!" Asuka said as she tried to crank the heat even more.

"I believe that Shinji said to let the car warm up some before even turning on the heater." Rei added with a hint of a matter of fact tone.

"Alright then."

Out side Shinji, Toji and Kensuke worked tiredly. Trying to take down the camp, they all here looked up when the FC's engine revved up.

"Damn it Asuka, I said not to do that!" Shinji yelled, in that boyish voice he probably always will have.

"And you really trust her in there with out you?" Toji asked. "Man if I had a ride like that I would even let Hikari sit in it."

"Yeah right, she'll give you that look that says 'Suzuhara…'" Kensuke started to say with a fake Hikari voice. "'… You better do what ever I say…..' Dude face it your whipped."

"Man what ever, I'm in control of things." Toji corrected, but not all that well. He happened to see the look of 'Yeah Right' on Shinji's and Kensuke's face. "Well it's true!"

"Sure…"

"Okay smart guy, what about you and Ayanami? Huh, like you haven't said 'Yes ma'am'?" Toji said.

"Why is it that I all of a sudden feel a bit left out of this conversation?" Shinji asked making both Toji and Kensuke look at him. Then Kensuke put his arm around Shinji.

"Basically it's like this. The reason you feel left out, is because you have came to accept the fact that you're whipped, while on the other hand. Toji here has not and lives in denial."

"What was that!"

Shinji stood there. "You really think that?" He asked.

Toji then stopped chocking Kensuke. "Yeah, you've changed man…"

Kensuke just nodded.

Back in the car, the girls watched all this take place. They all looked at each other. "What's gotten in them?" Hikari asked in a gasp.

"I'd must admit. I am confused by their behavior." Rei said in a similar gasp, but with a hint of confusion.

"Stooges…." Was all Asuka could say.

They all three nodded in unison.

Leaving the camp sight, Shinji studied that road as they drove up out of the creator lake area. And it was just as he thought. There where fresh tire marks, made from the night before. _'There was someone racing down this last night…I'm defiantly coming back here tonight…' _

"So what was going on while you three took the camp down?" Asked Asuka, making Shinji glance over at her; breaking his intense focus on the road.

"Oh Toji and Kensuke where screwing around." Shinji replied, thinking that it was best that Asuka didn't know the finer details of what was really said.

"And you right along with them… It's okay." Asuka said as she turned her head to her window. "I forgive you."

Shinji let out an inaudible sigh. _'Damn, Kensuke was right…I am whipped.' _Shinji thought to himself.

Then Shinji noticed something. The tire marks that started just before the hair pen turn that would turn the car 180 degrees; there was a pattern to it all. Sort of like sheet music, at first glance it would look like chose. But looking closer there was order to it all.

In the van, Toji and Kensuke watched as Shinji's blue FC sped up the creator walls with great speed. "Dude look at him go…"

Kensuke nodded. "No kidding it's like he's trying to race us." Kensuke then looked over at Rei. "Have you ever seen him race?"

Rei shook her head. "I have not, but Asuka has."

Hikari then looked up. "What did she say about it?"

"She said nothing about the event." Answered Rei. "Sorry."

"Can you tell us the next time he dose race? I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind us being there to cheer him on." Toji added.

After the hour and a half drive, they finally arrived back home somewhere around ten thirty.

"Welcome back you guys, how was the trip and I hope I'm not going to be known as Auntie Misato." Misato said from the couch.

"Fun, uneventful, and no." Shinji said as he placed his and Asuka's bag down just past the door. "You?"

"Watching some telethon, working on the third case for the weekend, and good." Misato answered, and then took another swig of her beer.

"Drink lately lush?" Asuka said, walking in to the living room.

"Yep…"

"Would you guys like anything, I'm going to run out quickly." Shinji said as he walked back to the back door.

"Yeah that would be great, pick me up some of the greasiest fast food you can find!" Misato asked cheerfully (More then likely from the booze.) from the living room.

"Same here!" Asuka quickly added.

"Okay, be back soon." Shinji said, just as he was about to walk out he saw Rei taking her bag up stairs to her room. "Rei you wanna come with?" Shinji asked. "I could use an extra hand."

Hearing Shinji's car drive off, Asuka quickly got up from the couch and went to where Shinji placed their bags.

"What are you doing?"

"Shinji got him self a magazine while we where gone. He was reading… vary, VARY closely." She replied. "I just want to know what he was looking at."

Misato just sat there for a second, then blinked. "So you want to know it he's been looking at girly magazines?"

"And?"

Getting up her self, Misato fallowed Asuka.

Opening Shinji's bag, Asuka started to dig through it like a some type of craved animal. Then she ripped out the desired object. She and Misato looked at each other. Then they looked back at the magazine.

"Cars…" they said in unison.

Back in Shinji's car, he and Rei didn't say a word for several minutes. Then as Shinji pulled up to a red light; Rei looked over at him. "Would you mind if I ask you a personal question, Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Not at all Rei, what is it?" Shinji said with a smile, and more then willing to help his sister.

Rei paused for a moment thinking of the right way to ask her question. Then figured it would be best to just up right and ask. "What was it like the first time you and Asuka had sex."

Shinji's blue FC screeched to a stop.

Back in side, Shinji was sweating. "W-what are you talking about Rei we've never…."

"You two are… how shall I say this? You two are loud while in the throws of passion." Rei added. "And everyone knows, we simply let you two think that we don't know."

"Rei define everyone?" Shinji asked, sweating heavily.

"Myself, Misato, Kensuke, Toji, Hikari….."

"Okay! Okay!" Shinji said nearly yelling. "Just what do you want to know and why?"

"I have my reasons of knowing."

"Okay I'll tell you what happened, but you cant laugh." Shinji said looking at Rei.

"Why would I?"

"Okay it happened like this…."

Walking or should I say storming in the house, Asuka threw her house keys across the kitchen. Seconds later Shinji came in.

"_Asuka why are you so mad?"_ He asked.

"_Mad! No mad doesn't even come close!"_ She yelled. "_Try thoroughly pissed! Damnit Shinji grow some fucking balls!"_

"_I've got some!" _HE yelled back. _"So what if I didn't want to fight those guys! They had at least a hundred pounds on me, and they where rugby players!" _He stated. _"I'm not stupid!"_

"_Oh yeah? Prove it." _Asuka said facing Shinji._ "Show me you've got some."_ She then pushed Shinji.

"_Asuka?"_

"_Come on do something!"_

She pushed him again.

"_Damn it Asuka quit it!"_

Asuka pushed him again, but harder.

"_I said stop it!"_

"_Come on Shinji what are you going to do?"_ Asuka said then again she pushed him, but this time he slammed against a wall.

Shinji then pushed back, thus making Asuka push yet again. but she held on and the two met in a passionate kiss. That carried out to the living room, then on to the couch. Where Asuka ripped Shinji's white button up shirt off.

"_Asuka…."_ Shinji said in between breaths. _"…. What are… you doing?"_

"_Shut…. Up and kiss me…"_

Rei just sat there in the passenger seat processing what Shinji had just said. the story both made since and was bizarre at the same time. "And so that is how that happened." Shinji said. "Right there on the couch… I think it was twice in the same night."

"So the first time she forced her self on you?" Rei asked slightly confused.

Shinji tapped the steering wheel. "Well… You cant force the willing Rei."

"Oh."

"So why did you want to know…" Shinji asked again then the mental light bulb went off in his head. "Have you and Kensuke?"

Rei was about to answer but Shinji waved his hands in front of him making Rei stop. "No, Don't answer that! I don't wanna know."

Later on that evening everyone sat there at the table having the dinner that Shinji brought home for everyone. Rei sat enjoying her fried tofu, Asuka and Misato ate their greasy hamburgers, while Shinji had a nice bowl of roman. It was the good stuff too, not Misato's instant.

"This is good Shinji where'd you get it?" Misato asked.

"No… Kidding…." Asuka said in between chewing her food.

"What? Oh some place at the far end of town." Shinji answered. "I don't remember what it was called though."

Late in to the evening, Shinji found that Asuka was still awake. More then likely she just couldn't sleep, old memories of rather her mother or Eva. Either way they kept her up. "Cant sleep?" he said from her door way.

"No." She replied. "It's getting harder and harder for me to get to sleep… "

Shinji walked in to her room and sat there on the edge of her bed. "Tried taking anything for it?"

She shook her head. "Once, last year. But I didn't like the way it made me feel in the morning. So I stopped."

Her answer made since.

"What about you?" She asked. "How come you're still up?"

Shinji thought about it for a second, and thought that it would be best to just tell her the truth. "I'm waiting for it to get a little bit later so I can go and check this place out for a future race."

Well… Not the whole truth.

"When you going out?" Asuka asked. Then she sat up in her bed hugging her sheets close to her.

"Some where around eleven. When the traffic dies down."

"Can…. Can you stay here with me?" Asuka asked. "Just until I do fall asleep?"

Shinji shook his head and then layed down there on the bed beside Asuka. It was really quite between the two, until Shinji broke that silence. "Everyone knows about us." He bluntly said, making Asuka sit up again.

"Know about what?"

Shinji rolled over to look at Asuka. "About us, Asuka."

"What? From who?" She asked. "And just what do they know?"

"Rei told me, and it's everyone." HE replied. "And from everyone, I do mean everyone."

"What no way?"

Shinji nodded.

Lying back down, Asuka closed her eyes. "Well I don't care anymore." She stated.

Shinji just layed there listening to Asuka's breathing, every so often she would roll over in her sleep and mumble something in her sleep. But she, as far as Shinji could tell was out cold. It was 11:34pm, and Shinji needed to start heading out for the creator lake.

'_Sorry Asuka, but I need to check something out' _carefully getting out of Asuka's bed.

Out side, Shinji unlocked his car and got in. HE didn't want to wake up anyone this time, so I just released that parking break, and shifted the FC in to neutral. Then gravity did the rest. Shinji guided that car as it rolled back wards to the street in front of the house... once he was on the street; Shinji started the car and pulled away as quitly as he could.

'_I should be back some time around three… hopefully.' _Shinji said to him self.

**Hour or so later…**

Pulling in to the creator lake entrance, Shinji could tell that the road was just driven on, fresh tire marks where visible on the pavement and the smell of rubber still hung in the air. But there was no sounds; the forest was silent with the exception of the forest animals. Parking the car, Shinji shut the car off and just sat there listening to the radio. Nothing was good on. Shinji sighed. "I really need to get that CD player…"

Shinji waited and waited and waited some more, it was now going on two in the morning. Tapping the steering wheel, Shinji decited that he's had enough and started the car back up. turning the head lights on, he then thought that it was a good idea for him to get at least one practice run.

'_It might be a good idea to see how this road really is…' _Shinji thought to him self as he shifted the FC in to gear and started his way in to the winding road that lead to the creators floor.

Speeding down the road, Shinji could tell that the angle of this road was much more steeper that the one at Mt. Futago, then he came around the first light left turn. Just a head was a street light marking the first hairpin turn. Hitting the breaks, and down shifting clear down to third gear, Shinji slid through the turn, but not with out slamming his self up against the center console of the car.

"Ouch…."

_Love is feeling love is wanting love._

_Is a destiny._

_Love is living love is needing._

_Love real for you and me babe._

_Take away your bad feelings._

_And don't even think i'll let you free._

_Close your eyes and trust me darling._

_Love is just the answer for me._

Tarring through a set of turns Shinji found that the road was tough. And was more then likely rough on the car it self. but after that set, he started to get in the grove of this road. It was like he was in the zone. Why, he was thinking of Asuka… and he found the gimmick to this road.

"Shift to fourth on the straights, down shift to third. Shift to fourth on the straights, down shift to third. Shift to fourth on the straights, down shift to third." Shinji repeated to him self over and over again.

_Crazy for your love crazy yeah oh baby._

_Crazy for your love every little kiss you give me._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

_Crazy for your love crazy yeah oh baby._

_Crazy for your love every little kiss you give me._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

Tunnel vision started to take over, there was only one thing on Shinji's mind and that was getting to the bottom of the creator.

_Love is reaching love is asking love._

_Is a way to be._

_Love is touch and love is only._

_Love that we can make together._

_Take away your bad feelings._

_And don't even think i'll let you free._

_Close your eyes and trust me darling._

_Love is just the answer for me._

_Crazy for your love crazy yeah oh baby._

_Crazy for your love every little kiss you give me._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

_Crazy for your love crazy yeah oh baby._

_Crazy for your love every little kiss you give me._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

_Love is touch and love is only._

_Crazy for your love._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

_Crazy for your love crazy yeah oh baby._

_Crazy for your love every little kiss you give me._

_Crazy crazy for what you mean._

_Don't give up never stop._

_Giving your love to me._

Skidding to a stop where the road finally leveled out, Shinji looked back up the road. Then back at the trip meter on his dash. The run was at most five miles long, then he looked at the clock. It was three minutes, since he started the run.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Waking up to the smell of cooking eggs and bacon, Asuka rolled over to look at her alarm clock. She watched as the burning red numbers turned from 9:59 to 10:00am. Letting out a disagreeing moan, Asuka rolled out of bed. And slowly made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Pulling the blankets up over her head, Asuka really wasn't in the mood for getting up, mainly because she had to go to work today.

'_God I hate my job…' _Asuka thought to her self from under the covers.

Taking in a deep breath, the smell of breakfast was making it a little bit easier to come up with a reason to get up for the day. _'Well, there is good food down there.' _

In the kitchen, Shinji heard sleepy foot steps coming up behind him, turning around he saw Asuka standing there at the door to the kitchen looking half asleep. "Morning."

Asuka mumbled as she took a seat at the table waiting for something to eat to appear in front of her.

Sitting a glass of milk in front of her, along with a plate of breakfast. Shinji then took a seat there across from her. watching her eat. And this started to bother Asuka slightly.

"What?"

Shinji sat back some with a confused look. "What?"

"What are you looking at?" Asuka asked, this time more clear with her question.

"Nothing… Say what are you doing today?" He asked. His chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"I have work from noon to five, why?" Asked answered.

"Well after you get home from work I was thinking that maybe we can go and do something, like catch a movie, and something to eat." Shinji replied. "But not in that order."

Asuka gave a strange smile. "Are you trying to be smooth?" she stood up and leaned across the kitchen table, bring her face inches from Shinji's.

Shinji averted his eyes. "Maybe…"

Asuka moved closer….

"It's a side of you I've only seen once…. Twice maybe?"

Just then Rei walked in to the kitchen….

"Please find another room."

Shinji and Asuka both turned to see Rei at the fridge looking for something light to eat.

"What was that wondergirl?" Asked Asuka, now back at her spot at the table.

"I said nothing." Rei said just before taking a drink of apple juice.

Asuka went back to eating her breakfast and Shinji went back to cooking breakfast. "So Rei, would you like me to fix you something?" Shinji asked.

"Thank you, but no." Rei replied. "I'm not that hungry." Rei then had some more apple juice. "Besides I need to be at work in an hour and a half."

Later on that day, Shinji sat there in the living room watching some TV with Misato. She had some questions and sure she could just ask them up right, but what would be the fun in that?

"So Shinji-Kun, what's new?" Misato asked.

Shinji didn't even look away from the TV. "Nothing much." He replied.

"Oh come on, I see that you and Asuka are getting pretty close lately." Misato teased. "Come on you can level with me."

"I know, that you know Misato." Shinji said. "Rei told me yesterday."

'_Damn... I wanted to do that!' _Misato thought, but she still wanted her fun. "Well when am I going to expect the sounds of three AM feedings?"

"Not any time soon." Shinji answered, still vary calm.

'_Damn still not getting to him!' _Misato then sat there rethinking her tactics. "So Shinji are you two going to get something real started or are you guys just going to stay bed buddies?"

"I'm going for a drive…." Shinji said, then he stood up.

"Can I come with? I haven't been your car yet." Misato said.

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. But I'm going a ways out of town."

"That's okay I've got nothing to do."

Else where, Rei stood at the counter to the antique shop. Again like always there was nothing going on; there ware three people so far that came in this day. Probably collectors; looking for something to add to what ever collection they may have. But right now Rei was reading a book to help make the time pass by faster… it wasn't helping any, something else was on her mind.

'_Why is my mind so preoccupied? I can not focus on any task nor the book I have been reading.' _Rei thought to her self. _'Is there something wrong with me? No… I am in prefect health. But what could it be?' _Rei asked her self that question over and over again. but still she couldn't think what it was that was bothering her. "Perhaps Kensuke might know…" Rei said out loud to her self, then it hit her. "Kensuke."

The two of them had hardly even talked, not counting the weekend trip camping. The two had hardly talked since the night the two made love. And this bothered Rei greatly. Reaching in to her pocket, Rei pulled out the keys to the shop. _'I am in charge of this store while the owner is out ill…' _nodding to her self, Rei made sure that that everything was shut off and locked up then she started for Kensuke's work.

Kensuke Aida, had rented out, with the help of his parents. A small store front where he can build and sell custom built computers. It wasn't a huge rush for good computers nor was he always working, in matter of fact there where weeks at a time where he would build anything, but just repair peoples computers. This job of his didn't pay a whole lot but it paid for his cell phone bills and allowed him to treat Rei what just about anything she really wanted. And still let him put some away for a rainy day or when the day he and Rei can get their own place some time in the spring.

Hearing the bell ring to the door, Kensuke looked up from his work to see Rei standing there. She looked slightly out of breath.

"Rei? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you regret what we did?"

Right to the point.

"Do you regret what we did?" Rei asked again, this time getting through Kensuke's shock of seeing Rei there.

"No, but I thought I'll just give you some space." He replied. Then put on his glasses. "Why?"

"Why haven't we talked since then?" She asked. "IS it just because you wanted to give me space as you put it or is there something else?"

Rei, to Kensuke sounded almost insecure about the whole topic. Something that really didn't fit Rei's personality.

"I just wanted to give you space." He answered.

"I don't want you to stay away….."

As the fluff between Kensuke and Rei unfolded, Shinji and Misato where on heir way to the creator lake. Where Shinji was the night before….

"Wow, Shinji. This is a pretty sweet ride." Misato said. "Deffantly better then I thought it would turn out."

Shinji took a quick drink of soda. "Thanks, but it's not finished yet." He said. "I still have some things to add to it."

Misato gave Shinji a questionable look. "Like what?" she asked, then she took a sip of her own drink. "I mean isn't it nice enough?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, but since you'll with me now you might as well see first hand what I've been doing with this car."

"Lemme guess, racing it right?"

Shinji slowly looked over to his left at Misato. "How did…"

"How did I know. Well I looked at your school computer and put two and two together." She answered, her NERV officer tone coming back out. "I'm the one that took her to the race you had a couple of nights ago."

"Your not mad are you?" Shinji asked.

"Nah. Shinji face it you need something to do other then work and school." She replied. "It's alright, just done get killed doing this."

Seeing his turn off for the park he and the others stayed at just the other night. Shinji pursed on the break and the clutch. Slowing him self down for the exit. "Misato you might want to make sure your seat belt is tight."

"What? Why?"

Shinji then pressed on the gas, starting his practice run.

Else where, Asuka and Hikari sat in the break room of the grocery store that they worked at. Asuka silently picked at her food while, she looked up at her friend. watching her eat her lunch. "What type of relationship do you have with your dad?"

Hikari paused and looked up from her food. "What?"

"Your dad, what type of relationship do you have with him?" Asuka asked again.

"That's an out of the blue question." Hikari said. "Why do you ask?"

"Amuse me for a second or two." Asuka quickly said.

"He's a good dad, I really don't know how to explain." Hikari answered. "I've never had that asked before. Why about your dad?"

Asuka thought about for a second. _'We are best friends… why shouldn't she know?' _"The man in Germany isn't my biological father, My father went to a sperm bank, where my mother went to. That's how I came about."

Hikari sat there with a blink look. "I never had any idea."

"Few people know. Only Shinji, Rei, and Kensuke knows. And now you. Hikari, please don't spread this around."

"Don't worry Asuka I wont tell anyone." Hikari said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Back at the creator lake park, Misato held on to the dash of Shinji's car with a death grip. Shinji sat with his forehead resting on the steering wheel. "Sorry Misato, I should have warned you about this."

Misato sat there, slowly loosening her grip from the dash. "No… I should have known better."

"Lets get back home, I've still have to have time to make dinner." Shinji said as he shifting his car back in to gear.

"Say Shinji there was a store up at the entrance to the park, can you stop there so I can use the bathroom?" Misato asked. "I've really got to go."

"Sure Misato."

Driving back to the top of the creator, Shinji was again lost him self to his thoughts, and like always they where about Asuka. Shinji shook his head. _'Damn I love her so much… it really drives me crazy. She's going to be the death of me, or at the vary least drive me up the walls.' _

After the long drive back to the top. Shinji pulled in to the parking lot of this small shop, next to a silver car. As Shinji got out of the car he took note of it. _'That car…' _

Fallowing Misato in to the store, Shinji happened to pass a guy in a black leather jacket, the two's eyes met for a second. instantly they knew who they where looking at.

"You the drive of the FC?" the guy asked.

"I am." Shinji replied. Both still in the doorway to the store.

Maiku looked at Shinji. Then back out side at the two cars. "The name is Maiku." He said. "I hear your name is Ikari Shinji"

Shinji nodded. "It is, but how did you know?"

Maiku smirked. "I have my ways." He replied. "I also hear you beat Kou?"

"I was just lucky." Shinji stated. "How do you know all this?"

"I have connections, and I also want a match." Maiku said. "So what do you say? Tonight, nine thirty."

Shinji nodded. "I'll be here."

"Good I look forward to it." Said Maiku, then he walked away.

Shinji watched as Maiku got in to his car and started it up. the beast of a car came to life and pulled away from the parking spot that was next to Shinji's. He watched as the car pulled to a stop light then made a left turn on to the highway.

"Okay Shinji I'm better now." Misato said, making Shinji jump.

"Don't do that!"

"What's up Shinji?" She asked. "You seem a little spaced out."

Shinji looked back out at the highway. "Nothing… Don't worry about it."

**Two Hours Later…**

Getting back home, Asuka made her way up to her room, as she climbed the stairs. She could hear voices coming from on of the other rooms. Wanting to know who was home, she fallowed the voices, and they lead her to Rei's room. Tip towing closer to the door, Asuka started to make out who's voices they where. It was Rei and Kensuke….

"…. So what do you wanna do tonight?"

Rolled over facing Kensuke. "I would just stay here and spend time with you."

The two layed on the floor of Rei's room.

"We just cant lay about the room all night." Kensuke said with a smirk. "Any movie you want to see?"

Rei just shook her head.

"Anything?" Kensuke asked again, but this time sitting up. "What about something to eat?"

Again Rei just shook her head. then she brought her arm up to Kensuke and pulled him close to her. "I would like it vary much to just stay here with you."

Kensuke just smiled and held on to Rei. "Sure Rei. We can do that."

Back out in the hallway, Asuka covered her mouth silencing her gasp. _'My god they're screwing!' _Asuka mentally screamed. Then slowly slipped away from the the bedroom door and back down stairs. Trying to get away from any sound she may hear. And just by chance Shinji and Misato walked back in the house.

"Hay Asuka, What's up?" Misato asked.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"What's up? gees get your hearing checked." Misato said from the fridge; pulling out a beer.

"Oh…. Uh nothing, yeah nothing. Say Shinji what's for dinner?" Asuka asked looking for something to take any and all eyes off of her.

"I was things something light, there's something I've got to do tonight." Shinji replied.

Asuka gave him a look that said he should elaborate some more. And he did. "I have a race later on tonight. At nine thirty."

Asuka looked at him. "Can I come along?"

Shinji thought about it for a second then nodded. "I would like all of you to come and see. Even Rei…. Speaking of where is Rei?" Shinji asked. "She should have been home long before now."

Asuka started to laugh nervously. "Well you know her, she comes and goes….HAHAHAHA!"

Misato gave Asuka a strange look. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Well I'm going to grab some thing from the other fridge." Shinji said, just thinking that Asuka was being Asuka. But as soon as Shinji was out of the room, Asuka rushed up to Misato.

"Look Wonder girl has her stooge up in her room, and who knows what Shinji would do if he finds out!" Asuka whispers loudly.

"Rei!" Misato asked. "No way."

"Go to her door and hear for your self."

This made Misato stop and think. "No way! They're!"

Asuka shook her head.

"Now!"

Asuka shook her head. "We need to get them out with out Shinji knowing."

"Right I'll go talk to the love birds and you stall Shinji."

Misato then quickly went left the room just as Shinji was walking back in. "Oh Baka Shinji….." Asuka said in the sweetest tone she could. "What are you going to make?"

"I'm still thinking about that one… I'm going to my room to listen to some music…." Shinji said as he started to walk bast Asuka.

"But you cant!"

Shinji stopped. "And why cant I?"

Up stairs Misato walked up to Rei's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Rei? Kensuke?"

In side both teens…. Well mainly Kensuke looked like he had the fear of god in his eyes. "How did She know I was here?"

Misato opened the door. "Good you two have cloths on, Kensuke Shinji still dosent know. but Asuka and myself dose. Quickly make your way to the front door. Asuka is keeping Shinji in the kitchen."

"I do not care if Shinji-kun knows about my relationship with Kensuke." Rei said coolly.

"Look Rei, Shinji watches over you like an older brother would watch his younger sister. he might lose it." Misato said. "Kensuke once out the front door, knock on it and play it off like you just got here. Okay?"

Kensuke quickly got to his feet and looked at Rei. "We'll figure something out." He said with a smile. "Be back soon."

Then Kensuke was out of the room. And Misato looked at Rei. "Rei, don't worry we're just looking out for you."

"Kensuke and I just really like each other." Rei said.

"I know, don't worry about it."

Back in the kitchen, Shinji was about to walk out of the kitchen when Asuka grabbed him. "Shinji…no one else is here. You wanna do something naughty here?"

"What? Not in the kitchen!" Shinji nearly screamed. "Besides we eat here."

"That never stopped you before." Asuka said in a seductive whisper.

Shinji, while still facing Asuka pushed the door open, just Kensuke was walking in to the living room. Making Asuka grab on to Shinji. "Come on! Do something naughty! Just show how bad you can be."

Kensuke then slipped out the front door.

"Lost your chance." Asuka said letting go of Shinji.

"What ever…" Shinji said then he walked in to the living room just then he heard a knock on the door. walking over to the door, Shinji opened it. "Hay Kensuke what's going on?"

"Uh.. nothing much just here to see Rei." He answered, hoping that Asuka stalled Shinji good enough so that he didn't know he was just there not more then five second ago.

Sitting at the table, Kensuke's eyes shifted from Rei then to Shinji. Misato watched this take place and knew a good show when she saw one. "So Kensuke, how's things between you and Rei?"

Kensuke and Rei looked at each other for a split second. "They're going good."

"That's good."

Rei shot a glair at Misato.

"And what have you two been up to?" Misato asked, this time looking at Misato.

Rei said nothing.

"Kensuke?"

"This and that." he replied.

"What would This and that be?" Asuka asked for Misato.

"Yes please do tell."

Kensuke suddenly understood Shinji's problem. Both woman could pray in to others life's with ease.

"We've been hanging out… spending time with each other." Kensuke answered, leaving out what the two where really looking for.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked. "How do you feel about that?"

Shinji looked up from his food, not having a clue what was going on. "I'm fine with it."

Kensuke then bent over s so he was closer to Rei and whispered. "Dose he know?"

Rei shook her head. "He dose't now."

Shinji always thought not knowing the details of Rei and Kensuke is the best. After all he did just see Rei as a sister.

"Why all the questions about Rei and I?" Kensuke asked.

Rei glared back at Misato and Asuka. "They are…. mildly entertained with resent events."

"Kensuke about 10:30, would you and the others like to watch a race?" Shinji asked.

"I would that'd be cool." Kensuke said. "What about it Rei?"

"I would like to watch too." Rei answered.

When dinner was done. Asuka and Shinji hid up in his room just to spend some quite time with one and other. Playing with Shinji's now slightly thicker hair. Asuka just had to know. "Why are you going out again?"

"Something I want and need to do." Shinji replied.

"can I come with you?" Asked Asuka. "In your car?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, I don't know what's going to happen and if something happened to you. I don't know what I'll do. So Asuka please never ask that again."

"You mean that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I do." Shinji answered, as he pulled Asuka close to him.

"Get your rest Shinji."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Okay, like time and time again I'm sure that you guys know the drill. So nothing more is needed to say about the subject.

Stop You Self Control Chapter 11

Opening his eyes, Shinji looked over at Asuka's alarm clock to see that it was nearing eight o'clock. The he rolled over to face Asuka.

"Hay I've got to start heading out. You want a ride or do you want to get it from Misato?" Asked Shinji.

Asuka shook her head. "I'll get a ride from Misato. You need to not have anything bothering you when you get there."

Shinji nodded. "Well I'm going now."

"Hay good luck you there, and don't get your self killed."

Shinji smiled. "I'll be careful."

With that, Shinji walked out of Asuka's room. Down stares he found that Misato and Rei was getting ready to go.

"You alright Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Yeah… Hay Asuka is getting a ride with you." Shinji said. "So can you guys wait for her?"

Misato nodded. "Are you two alright?"

Shinji just picked up his keys and headed for the back door. When the door shut, Misato and Rei just looked at each other with a confused look. Out side Shinji was having a little moment with his Blue FC. Walking up to it from the rear, he placed a finger on to its rear corner panel. Then slowly walking up to the front of the vehicle like it was something of a wild animal.

"_Well… This is it. You and I are going to that mountain to race that car." _Shinji thought to his car. _"We're going to come out of this…"_

Up in Asuka's bedroom window she watched Shinji as this took place. She watched as Shinji opened the car door and got in; soon fallowed by it starting up and pulling out from the drive way.

"Asuka we're ready!"

Misato shrill yell rips the red head from her thoughts. "Yeah I'm coming!"

At the Creator Lake, where the race was to take Place Maiku was already growing impatient. "Where is he?" He asked Miina. "You said that he was the type to be early."

Miina shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. It is a long way from Tokyo-3."

Maiku took a drag from his cigarette, and then he exhaled. "Well at least one good thing comes from his on time arrival."

Miina looks over at Maiku. "What's that?"

"More people will be here to see me beat him."

Miina just shook her head, then they both heard the Sounds of a car heading up the pass and the first turn from where they where standing at. It was Kou and his yellow S2000. He pulled up to Minna and Maiku.

"What are you doing here?" Maiku asked.

"Here to watch Ikari beat you." Kou answered.

"Why you!" Maiku grinned and made a fist. "No FR car can go up against a four wheel drive car!"

Kou looked over at Maiku. "You want to put money on that?"

"Boys… Do you mind? Please act like grown ups?" Miina said.

"What ever… I don't need your money anyways." Maiku said looking away from Kou.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to race you anyways!" Kou said and also he looked away from Maiku. Miina just shook her head.

"So are you going to wait here or are you going to watch from some place else?" Maiku asked.

"Nope… Some place else." Kou answered then he looked over at Miina. "I'll catch you later…"

Turning the head light back on to the S2000, Kou sped off, then whipped back around speeding past Maiku and Miina.

Still on his way to the race site, Shinji was taking his time. He needed to clear his mind and thank of how he was going to pull this off. He's only run that pass only three times, not counting the time when he and the others went camping. Seeing a gas station Shinji thought it would be a good idea to stop and get something to drink.

He needed to think….

Walking in to the store, Shinji spied an energy drink and thought he can sure use the boost that it was sure to provide. When he walked up to the check out counter, he found that there was an old man working there, most likely the owner of the store.

"Looks like you can use it." The man said.

"You can say that…"

"I hear that there's going to be a race here to night…." The man went on to say. "Back in my day that sort of thing happened almost every weekend, right up until the snows came…"

"Is that so?" Shinji said.

At the race site, Misato and the others just got there to the bottom of the creator. Misato pointed up the road. "See from here we can watch the final moments of the race."

It was a good two miles worth of winding road.

"Hay Asuka do you know when this will start?" Hikari asked.

"Some time here soon." She replied. "He's going to be late…"

But Shinji was not running late even with the stop at the small shop. Pulling up at the top of the creator, Shinji stepped out of the FC and looked over at Maiku.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Maiku said.

"Sorry I had to get something to drink." Shinji said apologizing.

"What ever….. Look it's simple. First to the bottom wins." Maiku said as he opened his door. "Oh and watch out the roads do get really narrow…. Just don't end up over the guard rail."

Nodding Shinji climbed back in to his car and turned on the lights and the word was spread all the way down to the lake at the bottom. The race was starting.

"Did you hear that Asuka?" Misato asked. "I hear the race is starting."

Miina stepped out in between the two cars. "Alright boys, ten seconds! 9!"

8!

7!

6!

5!

Both cars revved, Shinji went and shifted in to first. But kept his foot on the clutch; Maiku kept the gas down so the RPM's to his GT- four was holding right at 3500rpm's.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Both cars shot from the starting point, Shinji could tell right away that the other car was much faster from the start, but he was quickly able to catch up to it.

_Forever together, forever together..._

_Forever together_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever..._

Flying down the long straight a way, Shinji could see the street light that marked the first of several insane sharp hair pen turns shinning through the trees.

'I better stay back some to give us both some room to work with and so I can see how he dose this.' Shinji thought to him self.

Then he saw the Maiku's car hit the first turn, Shinji watched as ball of flam shot from the muffler then it shot around the turn. 'Not good I've already got to pick up the pace!'

Staying about three cars lengths behind Maiku's car, Shinji tried to study the cars movement; but he also had to focus on keeping his own car from hitting the guard rail… a task proving to me harder then Shinji thought. 'Damn…. He's used to this place….'

At the Bottom of the creator lake; Asuka stood there in site of the finish line with Misato, Rei, Kensuke, Toji and Hikari. Looking over to a group of people they over hear that the race had started.

"You hear that Asuka, Ikari isn't doing to hot." Toji remarked.

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "He'll pull through."

Misato looked over at the red head next to her. "And what makes you say that?"

Asuka turned to face Misato and the others. "Because he's the invincible Shinji… and I think he's doing this to prove something…"

_Come on baby light my fire ready for the show_

_Now I feel your love desire, please don't ever go_

_Crazy dance and sexy power all I need is you_

_Tonight I'll take you higher if you love me to_

Shinji had gained some ground on the GT-Four, but not much. Seeing another street light marking the hair pen turn. Shinji watched to see if he can catch anything from the car in front of him. 'I'm catching him on the straights but he's killing me on the turns….'

In the GT-Four, Maiku could see that Shinji was getting better then when he had started the race. "Good kid, at the vary least you're learning something…. That Four wheel drive is the best over all others!"

Pressing the clutch down, and shifting down two fears. Maiku set his car in to a four wheel drift; missing the guard rail my inches. Then he pressed the clutch back in and shifted back up a gear.

"That's it!" Shinji yelled. "I've got it!" Down shifting two gears, Shinji drifted through the turn perfectly, only missing the guard rain by shear centimeters. Ending up right behind Maiku's GT- Four.

"WHAT!" it was all Maiku could do but stair up at his mirror. "How can that be!"

_All the time I need your shining smile_

_Tonight I'm really going to play you know_

_That life is just a game_

Waiting for any word on the race, the others… mainly Asuka was unaware of a fact that two guys where checking her out. "Check out the red head… damn she's hot." One guy stated to the other.

"I'll put money down that she's a real demon in the sack." The other added.

"She's going to be mine… Come on lets get out of here. We'll look in to this more later."

The two guys looked at each other and nodded. Then they started for a white Honda Civic. Getting in the first guy started the car up; when he did his dash lights came on in a bright blue. "We'll take the south road, so not to get in the way of the race." Then the cars peeled out of the parking lot.

Looking over at the sound of the car pulling out, Asuka shrugged her shoulders then redirected her self back up the creator's walls. Just when some girl cried. "They're almost here!"

Everyone looked up the road and the creator's walls to see if they can catch the first flickers of lights shining through the trees.

"I don't see them." Hikari whispered to her self.

Just then screeching of tires can be heard piercing the night, and then the head lights of the two cars appeared.

"I see them!" Misato yelled. "GO SHINJI!"

'Don't get your self killed you big baka.' Asuka thought to her self.

_Forever young we are born to run_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever young we are all for one_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever..._

Shinji was now just behind Maiku, and was getting ready to make a move. But Maiku kept on changing lanes to keep Shinji and his FC from passing him. Gripping the steering wheel out of frustration, Shinji went back to being behind Maiku. "Damn it get out of the way!"

Shinji then took a deep breath. "Calm down… breath…"

Shinji then stopped trying to pass Maiku on the straights. "I'll get him on a turn… that's going to be the only way."

In the GT-Four, Maiku was sweating. "I just have to keep him from passing, that's all."

Then yet another street light came in to sight. Shinji then moved his FC over to the left of the GT-Four. "Just what do you thank your doing kid?" Maiku asked him self.

The two cars braked for the turn, the FC on the out side and the GT-Four on the in; but when Maiku looked in to the mirror he found that the blue FC wasn't behind him. "What happened? Where is he?"

Maiku then looked out his left window to see the FC there next to him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Shinji and his FC was right beside the GT-Four, but still slightly behind.

Coming up on another turn, the two cars took it and much the same time. But in this turn there was a bump, both racers knew about this and both fear what it could do. Hitting this bump, Maiku's GT-Four lunged at Shinji's car, taking out the driver side mirror to the FC and the passenger side Mirror to Maiku's.

_Come on baby let your body pump into the groove_

_Shake your boogie feel the music jumping like a fool_

_I don't care I'm so excited now I feel so free_

_Paradise into your eyes so let it be_

"Look sparks!" Some on yelled. Then a gasp escaped everyone, Asuka's eyes went wide fearing the worst.

_All the time I need your shining smile_

_Tonight I'm really going to play you know_

_That life is just a game_

Shinji looked out his window to see that he was missing a mirror. "That was close… Okay almost there."

"Two more turns thin its pure speed from there." Maiku said to him self. Then he looked back out the window. "This is going to be close."

At the finish line, everyone watched as the two cars came closer and closer. "Who's in front?" Misato asked.

"I believe that I over heard that it was a tie right now." Rei answered.

"GO IKARI!" Cheered Toji and Kensuke. "KICK HIS ASS!"

Then the two cars screeched around the last turn, now neck and neck. Shinji looked over at the other car at the vary time Maiku looked over at Shinji. Then Maiku shifted in to his last gear making him start to pull a head. Shinji looked down to and watched the needle approach the red line, then he shifted to his last gear allowing him to keep up.

'Question of power now.' Shinji thought to himself.

Under both cars the headers started to glow a bright red as super heated exhaust passed through them. Then it happened…. Shinji started to pull a head.

_Forever young we are born to run_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever young we are all for one_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever together, forever together..._

Asuka and the other ran to the guard rail to see who was going to win. The six of them looked down the road and saw two sets of head light shining back at them. "I cat tell who's who!" Asuka yelled.

"I think Shinji might be the one with the dimmer lights." Rei stated.

Just then the two cars blasted past the finish line with Shinji in front. Everyone watched as the GT-Four started to slow down and pull in to a parking lot while Shinji did a triumphant skid, then he went back to the finish line while hitting the gas letting his tires spin out and making lots of smoke.

_Forever... _

Stopping at the line, Shinji jumped out and was quickly met by Asuka's slap.

"BAKA you had me worried!"

Then a bone crushing hug…..

"You jerk, don't ever freak me out like that!"

Shinji looked at Asuka, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw sparks and feared the worst." Rei replied.

"Sparks…. Oh that was my mirror." Shinji pointed to the spot on the door where it was once at. "My and Mr. Maiku had a slight run in."

"Ikari!"

Shinji looked over to where he heard his name being called and found Maiku.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about the mirror, here…" Maiku handed Shinji a small card. "It's a body shop, Just tell them that I sent you and they'll fix that right up for you."

Shinji nodded. "But I thank you really won, I was just lucky."

"Miina said you're like that… look kid, you got skill. And if I was you I would also look in to getting a major upgrade while you're getting that mirror replaced." Maiku said then he turned and started back to his own car. Then stopped again and looked over his shoulder back at Shinji. "If you get my drift?"

Shinji smiled and nodded. "Right, I can't wait to race you again."

Maiku smiled and waked to his car and started it back up and started back up the road.

"Right! Party at our place!" Misato said as she and the others headed to her car and Toji's mom's van. "Asuka you getting a ride with Shinji?"

Asuka shook her head yes.

The whole ride back to the top, Asuka didn't take an eye off of Shinji. Then when they finally reached the top of the creator lake, they stopped at a stop sign with right turn single on.

"Turn left."

Shinji looked over at Asuka. "But we need to go right."

"No left…." Asuka said again, but before Shinji had the chance to say anything else; Asuka whispered something in to his ear….

Stopped behind then was Misato's car and she along with Rei and Kensuke watched as the blue FC peeled out from the stop sign but turning to the left.

"Where they going?" Misato asked.

Kensuke and Rei only shrugged their shoulders. Then Misato pulled away from the sign but turning right….

Two hours, twenty beers, and six shots later; Misato lifted her head from the table. "Wherre is Sshinjiii and Asuka….. HIC this is hisss, parrrty you know…."

Rei took a deep breath. 'Why did they leave me to take care of her when she's like this…. And I believe I know what is taking them so long.' Rei thought to her self then the looked over at Misato and the others who where slightly buzzed from the one or two cans of beer they had. "They'll be back later on…."

Meanwhile in the middle of no where, Shinji's blue FC is parked off to the side of the road. Windows where fogged up and music was playing from inside…. But inside, Shinji and Asuka, covered only by a coat that was in the back of the car cuddled both dripping of sweat and both out of breath.

"Yeah… never take out this back seat…." Shinji thought out loud.

"You better not….."

Shinji sat there and pulled Asuka's head down to rest on his upper chest. Then started to giggle to him self. "What if I take it out and put it in my room?"

Asuka looked back up. "Then what's the point? The idea is to do it in the car." Asuka smiled and ran her fingers through Shinji's thick black hair. "Besides isn't it more fun in here?"

Asuka then rested her head back on to Shinji's upper chest, then the un thinkable happened both Shinji and Asuka suddenly saw flashing lights to a police car pull up behind the FC. Both of their eyes went wide.

STOP YOUR SELF CONTROL….

A/N: Okay you guys, I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting. But I've been working and just haven't had the time to just sit down and type. But now that the first part of the story is done I get to start on the what's probably going to be the best part of the story. All I'm going to say is that it takes place a couple months after what just happened. And that means school is in full swing and fall is quickly giving to winter so it's just going to get better and better. Check it out; I should have that posted here in about a week.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: well we all know and love the drill, so let's just get to the story.

**Blazing Beat**

Fall had long griped the Tokyo-3 area, leaves turned colors and had now started fall from their trees. This also meant that school was back in session. It's Sunday night, on top of Mt. Futago. Shinji Ikari stood before his parked blue FC with a slightly unhappy look on his face. He had long gotten his car back from the shop after his race with Maiku and his GT-Four, the mirror was fixed along with several modifications where mad on the car, things Such as a larger fuel rail, and high performance fuel pump. Even a cold air intake. Strut towers and bars for the front and back this will stiffen the suspension making it a stiffer ride but great at cornering, along with adding a roll cage to stiffen the frame of the FC.

But there was something off about the change; the FC had become a different animal. Its attitude had changed and was prone to mood swings as Shinji liked to call it. In other words Shinji and his FC where out of sync.

Scratching the side of his head, Shinji let a heavy sigh. "Well at least I know I can't get my license taken away for not being in sync with my car…." Shinji said to himself then he started to walk to the parked car. "Last time for the night then we're going back home… please, please give me at least one good run tonight."

Shinji stopped as if he was waiting for a response from the car, of course none came. Letting out a sigh, Shinji opened the car door. In side things had changed too, instead of the factory bucket seat, sat a race seat with a harness system. And along the pillar that separated the windshield and the door jam, was three gauges lined up. First at the vary top was the oil pressure gauge, then was a water temp and boost gauge. Starting the car, the needles and gauges spiked and went to what their normal status would be, then he turned on the head lights letting the lights open up, Shinji pressed on the clutch and revved the engine a couple time; watching the gauges spike and come back down. Then Shinji pulled away from the side of the street.

Shinji at first for this last run was going to try to get back in to the grove of things and get used to his car's new settings, but when he looked at the clock on the dash; decided to just go on back home for the night and try it again…. well that was the plan…… Coming out of the third turn, Shinji noticed a set of head lights coming up behind him. Squinting his eyes, Shinji reached up to the review mirror and adjusted it so the light was not so bright.

"Nice brights buddy." Shinji said to him self, slightly annoyed.

Not thinking any more about it, Shinji went back to his own driving. Then the flashing…

Looking back up in the mirror, he watched as the driver of the other car flashed his lights again and again, prompting Shinji to moved over or speed up.

Knowing that he and this other car was fast coming up to a set of high speed hair pen turns; Shinji figured why not. "Looks like we're going to have that one last run for the night after all…"

Down Shifting, a loud popping sound came from the muffler to Shinji's FC, and then he set his car in to the drift. As the FC slid through the turn, Shinji kept on looking up at the mirror to see if the other car had fallen behind. But each time he looked he saw the other car there right behind him.

"What.. Okay, no big deal… what about this next one?"

But before Shinji had the chance to set him self for the next turn, the other car was right there next to him. He looked over to see that the car was red that was for sure. But the make of the car was not. All he can make out was it had the same type of head lights as his car, but it did look older then his car.

The two cars then drifted said by side through the second turn, but as Shinji's FC came out of the turn he started to lost control of it… then spin out. The other car sped off, leaving Shinji there in the middle of the road clutching the steering wheel. A Second or two passed then he shifted it back in to gear and started again for the bottom of MT. Futago…

'Who was that?'

In the other car, a set of women's eyes looked up in to the mirror. She moved a strand of hair from her face. Then focused back on the road before her.

_Right today till tonight_

_You gotta run away_

_'Cause you'll be the winner_

_Beat your drum, like your heart_

_You gotta beat in time_

_I will give you power_

_Run in the night _

_Follow the lights_

_Like an emotion, take it right_

_I'll be with you, you'll see tonight_

_Gonna tell you the destination_

_Station to station, play with emotion_

_Wanna lead the new revolution_

_Station to station, ready to action_

_Gotta feel the power inside you_

_Run away far from here_

_You better run tonight_

_'Cause you ain't a loser_

_Ride the wind, cross the sky_

_You gotta play the game_

_I will get you started_

_Run in the night _

_Follow the lights_

_Like an emotion, take it right_

_I'll be with you, you'll see tonight_

_Gonna tell you the destination_

_Right today till tonight_

_You gotta run away_

_'Cause you'll be the winner_

_Beat your drum, like your heart_

_You gotta beat in time_

_Run in the night _

_Follow the lights_

_Like an emotion, take it right_

_I'll be with you, you'll see tonight_

_Gonna tell you the destination_

When Shinji got back home, he stood there at the door. With keys in his hand. 'Who was that?' He asked him self. Putting the keys in the lock, he tried to remember things about that other car. But besides the face that it was older and was red. There was nothing else he can recall about the car.

'I've got home work…' Shinji thought to him self.

Once inside, Shinji placed his keys there on the kitchen counter and started for his room. But when he came to the top of the stairs he found Asuka standing there.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked.

Shinji didn't say anything; he just kept on walking up to his room.

"That bad huh?" Asuka started to fallow Shinji when he walked past her. She could tell that it was making Shinji feel a little down. "Well I guess I can think of something to make you feel better."

Shinji stopped and looked over at Asuka. "I'm not really in the mood… besides I have some homework to finish up with."

"Oh come on Shinji… My Baka Shinji…." Asuka said in a low arousing tone. This told Shinji on thing, again Asuka wanted some, more then normal. Probably because of the fact that she had just gotten her shot for birth control. "You can do that one thing."

Shinji stood there and thought about what the redhead had just said. "What one thing?"

"You know…."

Shinji again thought about it then it hit him. "Oh… That? Sorry, as tempting as it sounds. I really have to get this project in; my grade is counting on this one…. Along with Toji's." Shinji again started for his room and opened his door, but before going in side he turned and looked at Asuka again. "So I have a 'That one thing' now?"

Asuka shook her head. "Yep… " then she mumbled something to her self.

"What was that?"

Asuka shook her head. "Nothing… maybe some other night." A slight hint of teasing in her voice. "Good night my Baka Shinji."

The next day, the sun shined and the birds sung… it was truly a good day. Shinji sat there and stretched and let out a long yawn. 'Any second now, Asuka's going to be yelling for breakfast.' Shinji thought to himself, but it didn't happen. Shinji smiled to himself. Yes it was truly a starting of a really great day. When he finally got to the table he found that breakfast was already there.

"Okay who cooked?" he asked.

"I did."

Shinji looked over at Rei with a vary confused look. "Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Up stairs, still hiding out. Kensuke sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "This closet is dusty…"

Back in the kitchen, Shinji just shrugged his shoulders. "What ever."

Sitting down at the table, Shinji started to eat. This is about when Asuka came down to the kitchen not looking like she had gotten much sleep. Catching this Shinji stopped eating for a moment. "Not much sleep?"

Asuka then glared over at Rei. "Yeah… You can say that."

Again up in Rei's closet, Kensuke sneezed. "I wonder if she ever cleans in here?"

In the kitchen Rei and Asuka glared at each other for a second more before Asuka sat down at the table.

"If you can excuse me I still have to get ready for school." Said Rei, then she disappeared from the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it."

Shinji still doesn't know about Rei and Kensuke….

Later on Shinji and Asuka walked to school, unlike any other morning. There was no yelling and no fighting. Instead, Asuka walked beside Shinji half asleep.

"That's what you get for having all that soda that late at night." Shinji said, still not knowing the real reason why Asuka is lacking sleep.

"What ever."

Now why walk? Shinji had found early in the school year, that driving his car did two things. The first was he needed to spend money for parking… Not cheap. And the second thing is moochers. Yes all those in his school that Shinji really didn't know had learned that he had a car and tried to get a ride to where ever. Something that Shinji really didn't care for. So that's why now Shinji walks to school… unless it raining.

"Are you going to be able to make it?" He asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Look here comes Ikari!" a girl said as Shinji and Asuka approached the school, and then fallowed a shrill scream of fan girls.

Asuka looked over at Shinji. "Here come your fans."

"Ikari, you should go out with me!"

"Ikari you can give me a ride anytime."

"Ikari…"

Before the next girl could say anything else, Asuka stopped her. "Look girls you really don't want him. Trust me." Asuka glanced over at Shinji for a second then back at the girls. "He's perverted, slow, not that great at school, he's an idiot. And did I happen to say that he's a pervert."

Asuka looked back over at Shinji who had the look of geese thanks on his face. "Did I miss anything Shinji?"

"Yeah…." Shinji then whispered in to Asuka's ear, knowing how she is when she didn't have much sleep then night before.

"Oh and he's great in bed…. Damn it!"

Shinji then proudly started to walk past Asuka. "See you in class Asuka."

Asuka watched as Shinji walked on in to the school then she was left to deal with Shinji's 'Fan Girls'.

Later on, Class was getting ready to start. Shinji sat in his desk getting ready for the first lesson of the day, when Asuka finally stepped in. looking up Shinji waved, but was greeted by her middle finger. Shinji looked around and shrugged as he looked around the class room. Across the room Asuka stood there then she tapped her watch and held up four fingers. Shinji nodded with a grin. Ah… almost like mind reading great, wouldn't you say?

But before Asuka could walk over to the empty seat behind Shinji, the teacher walked in the class. Causing her to take the closest desk.

"Class, We have a new student that's going to be joining our class." The teacher said, and then he looked over at the door. "Miss. Morisato, please come in."

Walking in the class, everyone went silent; when the new girl walked in. her long black hair flowed behind her, as she walked to the front of the class.

"Please introduce your self, Miss. Morisato." Said the Teacher.

The girl faced the class and bowed. "My name is Anata Morisato, I just moved here from Kyoto two days ago…." Anata looked around the class, feeling all the eyes on her. She started to sweat. "I haven't even had the chance to get this schools uniform yet…. Umm… vary nice to meet you all."

The Teacher shook his head. "Vary good Miss. Morisato, please take a seat over there behind Mr. Ikari…. Mr. Ikari raise you hand."

Shinji did what he was told.

Walking over to the desk behind Shinji, Anata couldn't help but feel a cold glare on her. She turned to see where it was coming from as she sat down at the desk to find Asuka glaring at her from across the room.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ikari." Anata whispered.

"Call me Shinji." Shinji whispered back, over his shoulder.

"And you can call me Anata." Anata whispered. "And you're kind of cute too…"

Shinji blushed…

Lunch time, the only relief students at this school had to relax. And was the point that told teachers and students alike that the day was half over.

"Out could be so lucky, some new girl calling you cute." Asuka said as she took a bottle of apple juice from the selection of beverages lined up at the lunch line.

"What! No way guys a re hansom, not cute." Shinji's response wasn't heard.

"Besides you have me." Asuka stated in a whisper.

"And you're all I need." Shinji quickly said with out missing a beat.

"Yeah sucking up now isn't going to save you now."

Shinji remained silent for a moment or two. Then… "So… we still on for later on?"

Asuka paid for her lunch. "Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am."

Finding the table they shared with Rei, Kensuke, Toji and Hikari. The six start to have their lunch, and chatted among them self's. Little did they know Anata came up from the lunch line and scanned the room. There was no one she knew, and then she saw Shinji sitting across the room. Shrugging her shoulders, Anata figured that Shinji Ikari was really the only person she knew.

"…. So Hikari, later on you wanna go shopping? You too wonder girl, wanna come?" Asuka asked then she stuffed her face with some chips.

"Yeah okay that's cool."

"There is some shopping I need to do…."

Hikari and Rei then looked behind Asuka to see Anata standing there. "Umm… Excuse me, can I join you guys?"

"Sure… Toji move over for Miss. Morisato." Hikari said.

"Yeah okay…" Said Toji as he moved over making room for Anata.

"Thank you… and please just call me Anata." Anata said as she sat down.

"So what do you thank about your new school?" Hikari asked.

"It's different here… but I've met so many nice people." Anata replied. "I kind of stick out with my old schools uniform."

"When did you do the paper work for transferring schools?" Rei asked.

"The day I got here."

"You will get your uniform in about three to five days." Rei answered. Then she went back to her lunch. "Yes?" Rei looked up from her food when she felt Anata looking at her. "Can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering… who dyed your hair. I like its color."

Everyone looked at each other. "It's natural…"

"That's pretty cool."

"So… Anata why did you and your family move from Kyoto?" Kensuke asked.

"My dad's department was cut from NERV's budget, so he needed to find work else where." Anata replied then she took a sip of her drink. "That's how I ended up here at Tokyo 3."

"Your dad worked for NERV?" Kensuke asked. "What did he do?"

"His department was in charge of rebuilding Kyoto. Because of all the damage it was delt from Second Impact, but then NERV cut the department because they needed to maintain those Evangelion….." Anata paused for a moment. "If it wasn't for those damned things my dad would still have his job."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for the Eva's; humanity would have been done for." Asuka stated.

"Yeah… well who's to say that it wasn't humanities time to go?" Anata asked. "Know ones…. At the vary least NERV could have built homes for Kyoto…. You know it is one of the oldest cities in the world."

Asuka glared at Anata then got up from the table and stormed off.

"Uh… Excuse me… Wait Asuka!" Shinji then ran off after Asuka.

Anata sat there madder at her self then anything else, she had sat there to make friends not to make enemies. "Damn… I've just screwed up."

Rei shook her head.

"Uh… Anata you've been sitting with four out of the five Eva pilots for the last ten minutes." Kensuke said. "everyone here not counting my self and Hikari piloted."

"You're kidding right?" Anata asked.

"Eva gave us meaning, gave us something to live and fight for." Rei said in her old monotone. "We fought for humanity… and all living things."

"I still have nightmares of the day Shinji's Eva went crazy…. " Toji then grabbed his leg from under the table. "Something had happened during my activation test, and My Eva along with my self was classified as an angle… "

Anata sat there as Toji went on with the story.

"… I can remember the feeling of being smashed in to the pavement, then my face being splattered all over the road; blood splattering all over the buildings. The pain of having my back ripped open then I was crushed while still in my entry plug….. Shinji didn't want to fight me… Hell he even wanted to rescue me from my Eva, but his jack ass of a father turned on the auto pilot…. There was nothing Shinji could do. That's how I lost my leg."

Toji then looked up at Anata. "But I know Shinji still is kicking him self in the ass even today."

"Asuka… Asuka had it bad too. Her mind was rapped by an angle. Making her brake down…. She stayed at my house for days before she ran away." Hikari said.

"Shinji….. Shinji had to kill his one true friend…. Kaworu. He was an angle as well." Rei then took in a deep breath. "He wanted to die… Shinji didn't not want to, but he had no choice."

Anata was speechless.

"And I; myself, was born to just pilot Eva. But now that there is not more Eva we all strive to find our self's. Some of us found that one thing that defines us for who we are." Rei went on to say. "I had found Kensuke-kun, and am vary thankful for every moment I have with him. Toji found his support in this difficult time with Hikari, Shinji and Asuka had found each other."

"So I really screwed up then didn't I?" Anata asked.

Kensuke shook his head. "Shinji's the forgive and forget type of guy, but Asuka… Well it's going to take some time with her."

"Yeah you're cool in my book." Toji said.

Rei nodded.

"Same here." Kensuke stated.

Out in the hall, Shinji stood there with Asuka crying in his shoulder. "That… bitch! She doesn't know… what we went… through!" Asuka managed to say in between sobs

Shinji ran his hand down her long red hair, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Asuka… vary few people really know."

The two just stood there until Asuka was done. "You're too much of a nice guy you know that."

"Would you really want me to be any other way?" Shinji asked.

Asuka shook her head. "Not at all."

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Again let me be the first to say that I don't own anything… well except for Anata. I made her for another story, but she'll work great for this story. Anyways have fun reading the story.

**Blazing Beat.**

**The Red 86.**

Walking home from her first day of school at Tokyo 3's high school, Anata Morisato was still replaying what was said to her about the people she was sitting with during lunch. She couldn't believe the hell they had gone through. _'Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Toji… All four piloted those monsters…they did seem like good people, I should probably keep my dislike of the Evangelions to my self.' _Anata thought to her self.

Reaching the small house at the edge of town, Anata weaved through the stacks of boxes; fallowing the sounds of a small child playing, she found her sister Mari playing. Peeking up over some boxes, Anata smiled. Her sister didn't even know that she was there.

"BOO!"

AAAHHHH!

"You scareded me Anata!" Mari shouted, as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Miss me kiddo?" Anata asked.

Mari shook her head. "Yep."

"Well I missed you too, how was your first day at your new school?" Anata asked.

"I made this." Mari held up a necklace made of some type of noodle. "This one is for you… I gave mommy one too."

Anata took the necklace and smiled. "Thank you." Anata loosely tied the necklace around her neck. "Where's mom?"

"In the back yard."

Anata stood up from the floor. "I'm going to talk to mom and you and me are going to the park…. And maybe get some ice cream too."

"Really!"

Anata shook her head. "Sure thing. Get your shoes and I'll help you tie them. When I get done talking to mom."

"YAY!"

Watching her sister run off in search of her shoes, Anata walked to the back of the small house and out the back door. Where she had found her mother hanging cloths out on the cloths line. "Hay mom."

Her mother turned for a moment. "How was school?"

"It was okay…." Anata said then thought about what happened during lunch. "Met some nice people today."

"That's good dear."

"So where's dad?" Anata asked as she started to help her mother.

"He's talking to the Tokyo3 engineering team."

"Okay, I'm going to go and change out of this uniform and I'm taking Mari out to a park. What time should we be home?" Anata asked.

"Dinners going to be ready around six."

Anata nodded and started back for the house. "Alright we'll be home by then…. Mari you got your shoes!"

"Yeah….. I got then tieded my self!" Mari yelled. "Come looky!"

walking in to the kitchen, Anata found her sister sitting there on the floor retying her shoes. The laces where a tangled mass of knots.

"Wow! Good job, but can I just make sure that they are good and tied before we go?" Anata asked as she kneeled down to face her little sister. "We can't have you tripping now can we?"

When Anata finished tying her sister's shoes, she smiled to Mari. "Meet you at the car; I still need to grab my coat and keys."

"Okay!"

She watched as her little sister ran out the door. "Bye mommy!"

"You have fun dear."

Grabbing a light leather coat and her keys, Anata walked out the back door and headed to the drive way that was off to the side of the house. "Later mom."

"Drive safely."

Anata waved as she rounded the corner to the house where a bright red car sat. On the front grill of the car was the word 'Trueno'. It was an old car, almost as old as Anata's parents. She had gotten it with the money she had inherited when her grandmother had past away almost a year and a half ago. She had always liked cars and had read many things on the 83 Toyota Corolla, so when she found her car it was a mess. No seats, no wheels, smashed windows and the engine needed to be rebuilt. Now, her car ran like new. It was then later tuned for drift after Anata had an experience much like Shinji's first time. Now like Shinji; Anata was on her own level among other racers.

"What do you thank your doing?" Anata asked, putting her hands on her hips when she saw Mari sitting at the driver seat.

"I'm driving."

Anata shook her head, and opened the door. "You know the rules…" Anata pulled Mari out of the race seat that made up the driver seat. "…. Little ones go in the back."

"Ooookay…."

Anata made sure that the seat belt was on her sister good and tight. "Okay kiddo where to first?"

"Ice cream!"

"One ice cream comb coming up." Anata said as she started the red 86 up.

At the high school; on the roof where so many things happens. Things such as a meeting for clubs, and couples alike…. But this day the roof was used for a couple… Asuka and Shinji; both on their backs watching the clouds drift by. Asuka cuddled up closer to Shinji.

"We're bad…. Oh so bad." Asuka whispered.

"That was different…" Shinji added. Then he looked over at the redhead next to him. "We should do it here again some time."

Asuka sat up with a grin. "My little Baka Shinji is acting…. Naughty."

Shinji then sat up, his shirt not buttoned correctly. "Yeah well I think that you started things… This time anyways."

"And I finished it." Asuka stated as she stood up, her hair all messed up. "Let's start heading home."

Shinji then stood up; his hair all messed up as well. "Yeah Misato and Rei might be getting hungry."

Grabbing his and Asuka's bag, Shinji could hear Asuka giggling. "What?" He asked turning around.

"You should keep the sex hair look." Asuka said. "It looks good with you."

Shinji scratched the side of his head. "Yeah… well it hasn't really favored you that entire well."

Asuka didn't say anything , but she did walk over to where Shinji had thrown his hoody and put it on with the hood up. "Fixed."

Shinji shook his head.

When the two reached the main floor of the school. They found Kensuke and Rei on their way out.

"What are you two still doing here?" Asked Shinji, trying to play off the whole thing.

"We… Uh… needed toooooooo…." Kensuke looked around the area, looking for something to work with. "…study…. Yes… Study history?" He finished saying while glancing at Rei.

"Yes… Indeed." Rei said, going along with Kensuke.

"Oh…. Okay, wanna find something to eat with us?" Shinji asked completely buying the story. Asuka stood there dumbfounded. W.T.F. was what ran through her head.

Rei and Kensuke just stood there in much the same state.

About an hour later, the four where still looking for some place to eat.

"Hay Kensuke what are you doing later on?" Shinji asked.

"No one…. Er… nothing!" Kensuke said, recovering from the slipping of words.

"Tonight, would you like to come with me on one of my runs?" Shinji asked. "I need you to bring your camera."

"Why the camera… I really haven't kept up with the whole camera world for some time." Kensuke said. "I think the one I had in middle school still works."

"That will be fine; I just need you to record this car I came across." Shinji explained. "That is, if we come across it…"

"Why did you ask him and not me?" Asked Asuka as she stepping in front of him.

"Well if something happens out there, where I crash. I would much rather let Kensuke get hurt then you." Shinji explained.

"HAY!"

"I'm not used to how the car is set up."

Asuka stood there in front of Shinji giving him a questioning look. "Fine… You and Kensuke do what ever…." Asuka said then she looked over at Rei. "Wonder Girl and I are going to do some shopping."

Asuka then grabbed Rei by the sleeve of her coat and dragged her off with her. "I'll see you later Kensuke-kun!"

Shinji and Kensuke watched as Asuka dragged Rei by the sleeve, and then they looked at each other; then back to the girls. "Confused?" Kensuke asked.

"Vary."

In an ice cream shop, picking at her ice cream, Anata looked like there was lots on her mind. Her sister saw this.

"What's wrong sis?" Mari

Anata stopped suddenly and looked up. "Uh? Sorry Mari what was that?"

"You seem a little sad, what's wrong?" Mari asked again. "You miss our old home?"

Anata smiled. "Yeah I kind of do… I miss my old school, but something tells me that this place is different."

"Mommy and Daddy said that we will make lots of new friends here." Mari said. "Did you make some friends today?"

Anata sat there looking at her little sister. "I might have… I know I made one girl mad at me for sure."

"Why?"

"It's a grown up thing…. " Anata answered. "Don't worry about it; all you need to worry about is making lots of friends."

"Okay."

Dinner at the Katsuragi, Langley, Ikari and Ayanami house hold was going well… well enough that is. Kensuke sat there, slowly eating next to Rei. she also was next to Misato. He felt her stares as he ate.

'_Man she's from a war college! Right now she's picking me apart, studying every move I make, and formulating a plan of attack!' _Kensuke started to sweat.

"More water Kensuke?" Misato asked. "You look a little flushed."

"No, No I'm fine. Thank you."

Shinji sat there taking a drink of his can of soda; like he was hiding behind it. _'I wonder why Misato is picking on Kensuke so much lately.' _Shinji asked him self, still taking as long of sip that he could. _'Well its better then her picking on me… Poor guy I feel bad, but I've had my share of this. It's about time she moved on to someone else.' _Shinji shrugged his shoulders and put the now empty can down on the table.

"Thirsty?" Asuka asked.

Shinji just nodded.

"So Kensuke… Rei, tell me what's new with you two?" Misato asked. Her tone sounding sweet and kind to the untrained ear. Bit in reality, she was in control.

"Fine…" Kensuke looked over at Rei. "Wouldn't you say Rei?"

Rei just shook her head, knowing all to well what her former major was up too. "Eating…" Rei answered. _'Poor Kensuke-kun… I hate to do that but, Misato's questioning can be unrelenting.'_

'_Thanks Rei, thank you so much.' _Kensuke thought to him self. "Yeah… What about you Misato? Anything new?"

"Nothing much. The world of hired security isn't that intrusting." Answered Misato. "So what about you and Rei? Anything new?"

Rei looked over at Kensuke. There was something exchanged between them. "Nope nothing new." Kensuke finally answered.

Misato sat there for a moment just looking at Kensuke and Rei, and then she grabbed her can of beer for another swig. "You two sure?"

Both nodded.

"Alright…" Misato then faced Asuka and Shinji. A couple far more fun to tease. "What about you Shinji…" Misato made eye contact with Asuka. "…Asuka anything new?"

"Nope." Asuka quickly replied.

"Nothing exciting?" Misato asked again.

"Nothing." Asuka again replied just as quickly as Misato could ask questions.

"Post that info you found on your real dad yet?" Misato asked.

Asuka just blankly looked at Misato for a second. "How did you know about that?"

"I know everything Asuka… Not to forget that I've known you for how long now… I can tell if there is something bothering you." Misato replied.

"What if I did?" Asked Asuka.

"Well I would say good for you." Misato said. "How long did you post it?"

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "Since school started back up… I don't know three months I guess. Maybe a little bit longer."

Just then the phone rung. "I'll get it!" everyone yelled, looking for some way out of the Grasp of Misato Katsuragi. But all was foiled, when she pulled out the cordless phone and answered it from the table, making all the teens slowly sit back down at the table.

"Yes… Hello. She dose… I see… Well I'll tell her as soon as I see her. Yep thank you." Misato hung up the phone by pressed the power button. "Asuka that was the shipping docks, they said that you have a crate sitting there waiting for you. So I ask you again, anything new?"

Asuka shook her head. "You'll see it after school tomorrow, like every one else."

Misato looked at Shinji, looking for an answer. All she got was him shrugging her shoulders.

Later that night, Asuka sat there watching TV. Shinji was in his room looking for a CD, and Kensuke and Rei where hiding out in Rei's room; for some alone time. Sharing a tender moment there in Rei's bed, with Rei laying half on and half off Kensuke. Still with cloths on and enjoying their time with each other. It was quite, and Kensuke was in the area between sleep and awake then Rei ran her fingers through his curly hair. Making him come back to reality.

"Kensuke-Kun… I'm sorry for Misato's actions." Rei said in a near whisper. Then her crimson eyes looked away from Kensuke. "And I am sorry for not helping you avoid her questioning."

Kensuke blinked a couple of times. "Don't be… She put you on the spot and was really looking a good laugh." Kensuke said with a smile. "And besides I liked it."

Rei gave you a questioning look, prompting him to tell more detail.

"Its sort of the job of the boyfriend to take that type of abuse."

Rei nodded.

"Remember Rei, no more bad memories, for here on out you and I make happy ones."

Rei smiled and rested her head back on to Kensuke, so she could hear his breaths. "Kensuke-Kun… how much longer until you and I get our own home?"

"Spring time… yeah spring time right after graduation." Kensuke answered. "After graduation you and me will go and look for an apartment of our own…"

Rei closed her eyes. "It will have a small kitchen with a window that lets in the morning sunlight, and a living room that also acts as our bedroom. It will let in the light of the setting sun. each day you and I will get up share breakfast and walk to our college classes."

"We'll be making our own happy memories…. Memories that will be cherished like this one."

Rei smiled. "Yes we will."

In the living room Shinji glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was going on nine thirty, he looked over at Asuka.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Shinji said as he stood up from the couch.

"Going on your run?" Asked Asuka.

Shinji Nodded. "Yeah, I still have things I need to learn and understand."

Asuka finally looked over at Shinji just before he walked out of the living room. "Shinji?"

Shinji stopped and looked back.

"I really don't think that Rei would like it if Kensuke got hurt out there." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled. "I'll be careful."

Back up in Rei's room Kensuke happened to look up at Rei's alarm clock. "Shinji should be on his way… I better get ready…. "

Rei watched as he buttoned his shirt back to how it was before he and Rei entered her room. "To be honest I'm a bit freaked out…. After that race we watched last summer, I never thought that that sort of thing is like that."

"Shinji takes safety above all. He will more then likely never let Asuka drive with him in a race… for him to invite you. He must be really looking for help." Rei stated.

"At any rate I really don't know what help I'll be."

Just then the door knocked.

Out in the hall the door opened up and Kensuke walked out. "S'up."

Shinji gave his friend a strange look, then he shook his head. "Uh… You read?"

"When ever you are."

Moments later, Shinji's blue FC pulled from the drive way and was driving down the street. In the living room Rei had joined Asuka on the couch.

"So…" Asuka started to say. Then took a moment to think. "When are you two going to tell Shinji?"

Rei didn't say anything.

"I mean you two are like brother and sister…. And you're seeing one of his best friends, he has a right to know." Asuka said.

"I know that… But I'm not ready to let it be know to everyone about Kensuke-kun and I." Rei replied.

"Look Wonder girl, you don't have to tell the details." Asuka said, making Rei look over at her. "Just tell people that you're seeing him."

Asuka line of thinking was unorthodox… but yet at the same time it made since. "I…I will think about it."

After stopping at Kensuke's place, for the camera. They arrived at the top of Mt. Futago. The FC sat on the side of the road in park. Shinji sat in his seat watching every car pass by. Waiting for the car that got the best of him just the night before.

"So.. Shinji what are we looking for anyways?" Kensuke asked.

"Last night I was doing one of my runs… You know getting used to this things new set up. I had given up and was on my way back home when this car came up behind me…." Shinji paused as a car passed by. Then he saw that it wasn't the one he was looking for he started talking again. "… It looked older then my car and a bit smaller too, but this thing nailed me bad..." Again another car. "I want to know more about it, like how it moves. I cant do that and focus on driving at the same time."

"So you want me to just aim and shoot?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji shook his head.

It was a couple more minutes later, and they got really quite. Then…

"Look Shinji I need to tell you something man." Kensuke said breaking the silence.

"Shit! Here it comes! Get the camera started!"

Just then there was a flash of head light go by; Shinji flipped on the head lights. Making them open. Then he shifted the FC in to gear, as he floored it.

T.B.C.

A/N: Okay I sure there's the question among you guys. And that is. _'Just where the hell does he get this shit for Shinji and Asuka?' _Well I'm going to finally answer that one nagging question. A roommate of mine is seeing this one girl and they are truly friends with really… REALLY good benefits. I know this because my room is right next to my roommate's room. So yeah I hear them often…. Like two, sometimes three times a week. Well anyways, the conversations they have right there in front of me in the living room are really and truly a great source. Like for example the last chapter where Asuka wanted Shinji to 'Do that one thing.' Well that came from one such conversation. Between my roommate and his friend. and so you guys can get a better understanding of these two I've asked them both to type a few words.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, I wish I did, because I would get the live action movie rolling. (Damn you ADV for dragging your feet!) Mike sits here at his desk shaking his fist. 

Stop Your self control

**And she got a car? Wait what the hell?**

Sitting there at their normal lunch table, the whole Eva gang sat having their lunch… well that is except for Rei. She sat there with her face crammed in a book.

"Rei I know finals are coming up. I know you're the smartest student in this school…. Hell in all the area. So why are you cramming for a test that's two weeks away?" Kensuke asked.

"I do not wish to fall behind." She replied, face still in the book.

Kensuke shook his head. "Rei please give me the book and eat something. Look I've picked up watermelon…."

Rei lowered the book and looked over at the melon, then shook her head. "Bribes will not work."

Kensuke then let a heavy sigh escape. "Oh well…. Looks like I have to eat this whole melon I got last night; my self."

The first person to learn of Rei's love for watermelon was Misato. When Rei had first moved in with her, Shinji and Asuka. Misato noticed that Rei hit the books pretty hard during the times finals where coming. Rei would even drive her self to the point of passing out. Then on day Misato had brought Rei with her on shopping for food. While Misato shopped for food, Rei fallowed behind, and her face in a book. Then While Misato was looking at the list Shinji had given her, she noticed that Rei was no longer looking at her book. But at a nice ripe watermelon.

"Is it going to work this time?" Asuka whispered to Shinji.

Shinji placed his finger over his lips, shhhhing Asuka.

"Don't you shhh me!" Ordered Asuka.

Then Shinji turned around and placed his finger on to her lips, making her stop talking right away.

"Sssshhh, quite please." Shinji whispered. Then he patted her on the head.

"There you did it again!"

This time Shinji then whispered something in to Asuka's ear making her shut up instantly.

"What do you think he said to her?" Hikari asked Toji.

Quickly chewing up the food that was in his mouth, he replied. "He probably told her he was going to cut her off."

"From what?" Hikari asked, tilting her head slightly. Then she thought about it. "Oh… Never mind."

"You wouldn't?" Asuka asked.

Shinji just nodded.

Just then Anata came up behind them. "Um excuse me guys, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know the whole story, so I shouldn't have had said anything. So if you'd let me give it another try, can I join you guys here for lunch?"

Asuka just sat there, looking at Anata. Then shruggered her shoulders. "It's fin with me. Do what ever you want."

Hikari and Toji moved over to make room for Anata. When she sat down she looked up at Asuka. "It means a lot… I've always lived in Kyoto…. So I don't know anyone here."

"Anyways Hikari, and I have the rest of the day off and we need to be some where." Asuka said as she stood up from the table. "I'll love to chat, but we've got to get going, it's a long walk from the train station."

"I'll see you later Toji." Hikari said as she and Asuka walked off. Anata turned to Shinji with a questioning look.

"And that was about?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "She's like that some times… "

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah, No offence Shinji…."

"None taken."

"… Asuka is a little off." Kensuke finished saying. Kensuke then looked over at the melon that was in front of Rei. It was gone. "Rei?"

Rei didn't answer; she just kept her book in front of her.

"Rei?" Kensuke asked again. This time he got her to lower the book.

"Yes?" Rei asked back. "I am studying."

"The watermelon; where is it?" Kensuke asked.

Rei simply brought her book back up. "I know not of what you speak of."

A watermelon seat stuck there on the corner of her mouth. Kensuke plucked it from Rei. "Oh really?"

Anata giggled. "And their story?" she asked Shinji, pointing at the couple across from her.

"They've been seeing each other for a while." He replied.

Later on that day…

Walking through endless rows of shipping crates, Hikari fallowed Asuka with a crowbar in hand. "Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" She asked. "I mean isn't this the type of place girls our age shouldn't be at?"

Asuka looked up from a sheet of paper. "What afraid some one's going to jump out and do all sorts of bad things to us?"

"Yeah! Kind of!"

"This is it." Asuka announced. "Hikari, crowbar please."

Hikari sighed as she handed the crowbar to her friend. "Why don't you just use the key that the guy handed you?"

Asuka placed the flat end of the crowbar in between the large crate and its lock. And started to pull. "Now…. What…. Would be the….. fun in that…. " Asuka replied. "Here give me a hand."

Together the two girls started to pull at the crowbar, and then there was a loud clinging sound, telling them that the lock was busted. Asuka then handed the crowbar back to Hikari and opened the crate. When the two huge doors opened, Asuka's friend raised an eye brawl. "What's that?"

"Just what dose it look like?" Asuka asked back, but answered before Hikari could. "It's a car, a 1998 BMW M3. This is Germen possession engineering at its greatest!"

"Uh… Asuka, you're not thinking about starting that racing stuff Shinji dose. Are you?" Asked Hikari with a heavy sigh.

"Of course not!" The red head replied. "A BMW is a status symbol, and a popular, attractive woman such as my self should have one."

"But not to be mean, but it's old." Hikari pointed out. "Don't they make newer ones?"

"Sure they do, but like fine wines, BMW's only get better with age." Asuka said. "Now come on lets get this thing out of here."

"Do you know how to even drive?"

"Sure I to…. If Shinji and that lush Misato can. This should be easy for me!"

Else where at the other end of town, Shinji sneezed. Shinji rubbed his nose. "Huh… guess the cold is starting to get to me…. "

Shinji, Toji and Kensuke had few places where they can get away from the normal problems of Shinji, work and most of all Woman problems. One such place is the basement of Toji's place. And this was even more rare because it was a basement. Almost all Japanese homes has no basements, mainly because of the earthquakes, but when the angles where around this addition to Toji's place acted as a shelter. But now after the angles, it acts as an extra room.

"Nah… She demon is probably talking trash about you." Toji replied.

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.

"So… Toji man?" Kensuke asked. "How much did this games cost?"

Toji then handed the controller to Shinji. "Something like fifty yen….. The guy said he was going to throw it out."

"Not bad for a pre second impact games." Kensuke stated.

Hearing a cell phone ring in the tune of 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis', Toji and Kensuke looked over at Shinji. Knowing that he was the only one that had a phone with that tune.

Pulling out the phone out of his pocket, Shinji looked at the Caller ID. It read Asuka.

"So are you going to answer it?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Nope, she'll only let it ring three times."

Then the ringing stopped.

"See, when she calls she'll only let it ring three times. Then she'll get annoyed, hang up and call again in three, two, and one." Shinji pointed at the phone then like on command it rang again in the same tune as before, and like before the caller ID read Asuka.

"So you going to answer this time?" Toji asked.

Again Shinji shook his head. "She'll leave a voice mail."

"After it rings three times?" Kensuke asked, now starting to wonder about this madness Shinji was speaking of.

"See I learned early on in this relationship if she calls me, there's something normally wrong. And that will lead me to getting my head bitten off for something that I didn't even do. So I let her call me twice and leave a voice mail. Thus letting her cool down." Shinji answered his friend in a matter of fact tone.

Toji shook his head. "Shinji you are wise beyond your days."

Toji and Kensuke watched as Shinji called Asuka back.

"Hello Asuka, I didn't get to my phone in time. What's going on?"

Shinji nodded a couple times. "You don't say, you got a car? I'm happy for you."

Again Shinji nodded his head a couple times but this time with an uh huh attached to his nods. "And there was this grinding sound? With some smoke? And the car suddenly stopped?"

This time Shinji tilted his head as Asuka yelled something back at him. "Okay calm down…. Okay, Okay I can tell you're calm." Shinji looked at Toji and Kensuke shaking his head that she's not calmed down. "Okay just look under the car and tell me what you see."

Shinji then covered the mouth peace to the phone. "She's looking….. What was that?" he asked back to Asuka. "Okay, I'll be there to pick you two up and I'll call a tow truck along the way. Okay see you in a little bit."

Hanging up the phone, Shinji went about grabbing his things. Then looked over at his two friends. "She dropped the transmissition."

T.B.C.

A/N: Okay you guys sorry about taking soooo long with the up date. My laptop sadly got a really bad virus, pretty much putting it out for good. So I had to get a new computer. But now that I'm back up and running, the up dates should be coming back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion…. Just the computer I use.

**$30 PS2 mod**

A/N: Okay, out side of work. I really have nothing better to do but watch Anime, type fan fiction, and play video games. Probably just like you guys out there. And I'll be the first to say that there is nothing wrong with that. I own two PS2's, one slim-line and one normal (Hard drive capable) PS2. On the normal one, I have a mod kit so I can play import games. It's not the greatest, but it worked… A little. It consisted of a new case with a top access flip lid; so you can switch from the boot CD. That has the NTSC-J and PAL formats to the game it self.

I had found that my slim-line can read the boot CD, thus led me to think. _'How can I rig the slim-line to swap out CD's?' _ Well taking a closer look at the system it self. I found that there is a small button located at the front right hand corner of the tray. So I used a vary small peace of duct tape. (Yes I said duct tape.) And taped that button down. This was the first try. And it didn't work. So I started to look a little closer. And found that there was a peace of the lid that went deep with in the system. So I pulled out some tools and opened it up. This made it now VOID, so this is something I wouldn't suggest doing unless you really know your stuff. So those out there that's younger then 16, I would get a big brother or parents to help. Once all the screws are removed (There are six.) the side that the memory cars and controllers connect should come unsnapped. The side that has the lid, dose not. Why? I really don't know why. I didn't force it, so I would recommend that you guys out there not force it either. Once you have gotten the case off as much as you can. Look along the back of the system. Close to the laser and desk mounts you will find a small black button. You'll going to need a flash light to see it. It should be right next to a screw that holding the laser and motor. Take your duct tape and again use small peaces and tape this down. This will let you use a boot desk and swap it for the import game.

Now the Boot desk. This is probably the easy part. Go to and you can find a copy for about $25.00 or you might be able to find it at places like limewire, or kaza. I got mine at Iowa con last summer. So there you guys have it, a cheap mod for a PS2 slim-line.

**Stop Your Self Control**

Six days had passed since Shinji had cut Asuka off from…. Uh his services, shall we call it. And everyone was starting to feel the effect.

**First day…. **

"Shut up stupid! I didn't ask you!"

"You just asked me what's for dinner!"

"And I said can it!"

**Second day…**

Walking in to the kitchen with an arm load of food, Shinji didn't see Asuka there at the fridge. And bumped in to her.

"Sorry I didn't see…."

"Watch it Stooge!"

**Third day…. **Well you get the idea; this went on for six whole days. And it was getting to Rei. Yes Rei too has her breaking point and she needed to study. Getting up on her Sunday off from both work and school, she started to prepare a meal for just one person. Shinji. Shinji had not gotten up for the day and was unaware of the events that where taking place in the kitchen. Making a plate of rolls, Rei placed the rather large knife down on the counter top.

"I must have peace…."

Across town, Asuka stood once again in her produce isle. _'Ah… like I said vegetables do not complain.' _

Picking up an other stack of carrots she was about to place them in with the other on the display. But she gripped a next stack of carrots and snapped them all in half. Numbering twelve in all. "Damn that car!"

Yes she was a bit bent out of shape over her car breaking down the day she got it.

"Hay Asuka!" Hikari called out. Making Asuka quickly toss the carrots in to the next isle.

"Hikari? I thought you where off today?"

Hikari shook her head with a sigh. "I know… I was called in. what happened with your car?"

"The damned thing was about to go anyways, it was just bad timing that it just so happened to go on me." Replied Asuka. "But I'm getting off here in about a half hour. And it should be done."

Meanwhile back at the house, Shinji slowly walked in to the kitchen. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Still his eyes seemed to be a bit out of focus, but he could still make out Rei's blue hair.

"Morning Rei…."

"Good morning Shinji." Rei greeted back. "Did you sleep well?"

"What are you making?"

Rei turned around and walked over to the table with a plate in her hand. Reaching the table she placed it in front of Shinji. "Some lunch, have some."

"Its lunch time already…. Uh….. I can't believe that I was a sleep for that long." Shinji said then he rubbed his face with both hands. Then he saw the plate that Rei had placed in front of him.

**The day before…..**

"Now why am I making this dish for Shinji again?"

Misato placed her hands on her hips. "Two reasons." She said holding out two fingers. "The first is Shinji and Asuka are driving me crazy! They need to screw to maintain the peace in the house. You know that."

Rei shook her head. "Yes I am aware of that fact."

"The second…" Misato said with now tow fingers out. "… Shinji wouldn't trust anything I hand him, even more so if it's food."

Again Rei nodded. "This face I can not blame him for."

"Anyways, just make this for him… then things should be good for a long time."

**Back to today…**

Shinji looked at the food before him and looked back up at Rei. "Wow this looks really good, Rei I had no idea that you can cook."

"I simply fallowed the directions." Rei replied then turned back to the counter top to clean up her mess.

As Rei cleaned Shinji started to eat, first he was careful of the food. Making sure it didn't taste that good. But as luck would have it, it was delicious. "This is good… Really good! Rei what is this?"

Rei waited for a second, giving Shinji more time to eat more of the rolls. Then with out turning she answered. "Eel"

Shinji froze.

"Unagi to be precise."

"R-Rei… Do you know what that dose!" Shinji said, shooting up to his feet.

"I am aware of its effect." Rei replied.

(Note: Unagi acts as a natural male aphrodisiac.)

Rei then turned to Shinji, who was not with in arms reach of her. And grabbed Shinji and pulled him close to her. Close enough so Shinji could feel her breath. "I want peace. Do you understand me?"

Shinji slowly nodded.

"Asuka should be home with in the hour. Myself and Misato will be gone so you two will have the whole house to your self's." Rei said then she shook him to make sure he was listening. "I have finales in a week. I need to study for them." Rei then let Shinji go, and returned to her cleaning. "You know what you must do."

Shinji just stood there, slightly frightened that Rei had done what she had just done. Then he realized that she had said Misato's name. "M-Misato made you do this? Didn't she?"

Rei nodded.

In the living room Misato sat watching one of her many favorite TV shows, when the screen went blink.

"Hay what gives!"

Misato then looked over to the doorway that leads to the kitchen, that was also where the TV was plugged in at. Also that's where a vary angry Shinji stood.

"I can't believe you did that Misato!"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I did it, only so you two would stop fighting." Misato then stood up and walked over to the young man at the doorway.

"But!"

Misato shook her head. "Rei you ready to go!" Misato asked from the door way.

Rei then came out of the kitchen. "I am."

Then she and Misato walked to the door leaving Shinji still standing there at the door way to the kitchen. Then before Misato left, she turned to face Shinji one last time. "Good luck Shinji-kun."

The noise of the door slamming shut echoed through out Shinji's mind… Things are not looking so well for Shinji. Well okay not so bad.

About a half hour later, Misato and Rei walk through a near by outdoor shopping mall. Christmas was on the way and shopping was needed.

"So Rei what would you like for the holidays?" Misato asked as she glanced in to a store front window. "Anything you really want?"

Rei shook her head. "Nothing really."

"Nothing really? Come on Rei, you can tell me." Misato asked, grabbing Rei by her shoulder. Stopping the girl. "Rei we've lived together for a long time now, you can tell me."

Rei closed her eyes and blushed slightly. "All I wish is to spend the holiday with my Kensuke-kun."

Misato smiled and placed both her hands on to the girl's shoulders. "Things are really going good for you two are they?"

Rei only smiled.

Just then a car horn went off twice in two quick honks, making Misato and Rei look in the direction of the sound. There sat at the curb was a bright red car.

"Why's that?" Misato asked.

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know."

Then the driver side window rolled down, showing the driver of the car. "Rei! Hay Rei!"

Misato knew when to punch out and when to stick around and something was telling her to give Rei a little push in the right direction. "Go on Rei and spend time with your friend. I'll catch up with you later." Misato said. Then she gave Rei a light push. "Just remember to give Shinji and Asuka some time…."

Across town, Asuka was just walking in the house. "I'm home!"

No one said anything to her. "Huh, guess they all went out." Asuka said to her self with a shrug of her shoulders.

Just then….

"Asuka is that you?" Shinji asked as he came around the corner to the kitchen.

"Yeah… Where is everyone?"

Shinji started to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. "Well… Um you see something happened…."

Back with Rei and Anata…

"Is that your mom?" Anata asked, as she watched Misato walk on down the sidewalk.

Rei shook her head. "No, my mother is deceased. She is my legal guardian."

"Oh… Sorry to hear that…." Anata said. "I was doing some shopping. You want to come with?"

Rei looked around and noticed that Misato was gone. And Rei really didn't like being alone. "I would like that."

"Alright get in then."

Walking around to the other side of the car, Rei got in. then she noticed the little girl in the back seat. Turning around Rei and Mari just stared at each other.

"Wow… you got a pretty color of hair…"

Anata nodded. "Yeah, who did it?"

"It's natural."

Anata said nothing. Then Rei glanced back over at the little girl in the back again. "Is she your daughter?"

Anata nearly had to pull the car over from laughing so had. "No….. She's my little sister. You're not the first to think that."

"Mari, I'm going to drop you off at the house and Rei and I are going to do some grown up shopping. Okay." Anata said.

"Okay."

After dropping off her little sister, Anata and Rei started back for the city. Rei looked around the car. It seemed older. Maybe older then Shinji's.

"You have a car as well?" Rei asked.

Anata nodded. "Yeah sort of an I love me present."

"Sort of?"

"See since I'm seventeen, I can't own anything legally, so it's in my parent's name, but I pay for everything." Anata explained.

"I wonder if the same is for Shinji and Asuka?" Rei asked her self out loud.

Anata looked over at Rei as she down shifted to slow down for a red light. "Ikari has a car too?" Anata asked. "And Asuka? What type of cars do they drive?"

"I do not know their names. But Asuka drives a bright red BMW, but she had a mechanical problems with it."

Pulling up to a red light, Anata looked over at Rei. "And Ikari? What dose he drive?"

"It is a Mazda, but I do not know what type." Rei replied. "But is a bright electric blue."

**Few hours later…. **

Standing there in front of the door to her own home, Misato thought about opening the door for a moment. _'It's been a good couple hours since Rei and I drugged up Shinji. I'm sure that those two have gotten things over with by now.' _

Misato then pulled out her keys and put the house key in to the key hold, and started to unlock the dead bolt, but stopped. "Their kids, they could still be doing it."

Misato then pulled her key out of the lock, and then stuck it back in her pocket. She was about to walk away when she stopped. "Wait! It's my place to start with. I'm the adult here!"

Walking back to the door, Misato went about unlocking the door. Once in she found that the light where off and there was the air was heavy with the smell of sex. Turning on a light, Misato gasped at what she saw. The living room was trashed. The coffee table was at the wrong place; there where couch cohesions all over the place. And there where cloths all over the place. Walking in to the kitchen, Misato was almost afraid of what she was going to find. Turning on the light, she found several broken dishes, a broken chair, and the table it self was moved from where it was at.

"No… we eat on that!" Misato cried. "I need a beer…."

Turning to the fridge she found that the magnates, that was collecting on the fridge door was scattered all over the place.

"No.. My fridge… why god my fridge."

Misato was now pissed. Marching up the stairs. Misato didn't care if they're going at it like a couple of rabbits right now. "They violated my fridge! My Beer fridge!" they crossed a line that no one should have crossed.

The first room Misato checked was Asuka's. Flinging the door wide open. All she found was the normal messy room. Then she went over to Shinji's room just across the hall. And opened the door. There she found an equally messy room and Shinji and Asuka passed out. With little more then a sheet covering them.

Misato was going to wake them but she saw how happy they looked. Misato couldn't bring her self to wake them. She just closed the door softly and walked away. Standing there at the top of the stairs, Misato found Pen-Pen. Picking him up. Misato carried him down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Pen-Pen you had to watch all that….. I'll fix you up something to eat." Misato said to the bird.

Pen-Pen started to squirm. _'I'll take those two screwing over your cooking any day!'_

Still with Anata, Rei sat there looking out the window watching the street light go by.

"So you don't say much do you Rei?" Anata asked.

Rei looked over from the window. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well…um… what about Kensuke? Where is he?"

Rei looked back out the window. "Kensuke had to work this evening."

"Asuka and Ikari? What about them?" Anata asked.

"They… They are doing something else." Rei answered. "What do you like to do?"

"Well I spend a lot of time with my sister. Then there's this…." Anata paused.

Down shifting just before hitting a turn. Her small 86 started in to its drift. The car seemed to glide through the turn to Rei. She had no idea that the things that Shinji has doing was like this. Then the car came out of the drift. Anata looked over at Rei.

"Sorry I should have warned you before that."

Rei shook her head. "I have been through worst then that."

"I'm going to bring my car with me to school. I have to get its oil changed after school. Would you like a ride?" Anata asked.

"Yes thank you."

T.B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ahhhh! I've done this a million times. Please for the love of god don't sue, I'm poor! I have nothing!

**Stop your self control: Mazda and the Toyota **

Waking up early, like normal. Rei walked from her room in a daze. Her eyes where heavy with sleep, and her mind was running in a really low gear; right now there was only one thing that mattered to Rei. And that was the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom…." Rei whispered to herself.

Approaching the bathroom, Rei found that Asuka wasn't already in there. And that was an odd thing. But still that didn't matter. After using the bathroom and taking a shower, Rei went down stares all dressed up in her school uniform. Once in the kitchen she searched the room over, through the mess that was still there from Shinji and Asuka the night before. But still amongst the mess there in the kitchen Rei was still able to find some form of breakfast, even if it was just a pack of pop tarts. Finding her school bag at the door, just where she had placed it the night before when she had gotten home, she picked it up and went to the door to wait for her ride.

Rei didn't know why she had accepted the ride from Anata yesterday, and the ride she was about to get this vary morning. But there was something about Anata Morisato that was different from other people. Rei couldn't place it. But it was there.

Hearing the car horn, Rei went out to her… friend. Yes Rei had now for some reason considered Anata as a friend. Opening the door Rei noticed that it looked like it was going to rain, so before closing the door behind her she reached back in the house and pulled out an umbrella. Then she walked down the side walk to where Anata was waiting.

"Morning Rei…" Anata greeted with a yawn. "Would Shinji and Asuka like a ride too?"

"They will find their own way to school." Rei stated.

Anata shrugged her shoulders, and then she shifted her car in to first and pulled away from the house.

Back in side Shinji and Asuka both slept soundly; Asuka hugged on to Shinji. A leg stretched across his and an arm across his chest. Then the alarm clock went off. Quickly Shinji with his free arm reached for the source of the noise and dropped his hand on to the clock, shutting off the noise.

For a moment nether of the two said anything. Then it sunk in.

"I guess we should get up and ready for school." Asuka said, her tone having a slight hint of disappointment.

Asuka then started to sit up from the bed, but Shinji pulled her back down. "Let's not bother with it today."

It took Asuka a moment to think about what he had just said. "What? You mean skip out of school?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Shinji asked, his head tilted up a little so Asuka can get a better look at him.

"I can think of a couple of reasons why not." Asuka answered. "Like finals this week."

Shinji shook his head. "I had to run to the office to make some copies for science class; I over heard that they mistyped it on the announcements."

Asuka thought about this for a moment then her eyes went wide. Then she sat up in bed. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you knew that they fucked up in the office. And the finals are next week?"

Shinji smiled and nodded his head.

"And Rei has been studying all last week and the weekend?"

Shinji again nodded, his smile grew.

"You used your own sister for your own personal amusement?" Asuka asked.

"Yep."

Asuka then laid back down how she was before the alarm went off. "I think I'm rubbing off on you…. Too bad we won't be there to see the look on her face."

"So what do we do?" Asuka asked, after a couple moments of silence.

"Well…" Shinji began. "… We can just lay here, waiting for Misato to leave for work. Then you and I can pack up some things and why don't we drive out to…. Oh say Sendai."

"What?" Asked Asuka. "You can't be serous"

"Vary."

"What about work and school?"

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.

"You really don't care do you?"

"Not really."

Some twenty minutes later, Rei sat at her home room class, awaiting the first round of finals. She had her pencils lined up; she had an eraser placed beside them along with a sharpener for the pencils and a calculator. What ever the finals where going to throw at her. Rei was ready. Then came the announcements.

"Good morning students, last week there was a mix up with some paper work. So the finals where moved back to next week."

Hearing the intercom shut off, Rei just sat there. Disbelief, shock, and maybe a slight bit of anger went through Rei. But not making a seine, she calmly put her things back away. And tried to make it known that she was all ready for the dreaded finals for the quarter. Then Kensuke tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, we all thought that they where this week."

"I studied for this." Rei stated.

"No you crammed for this." Kensuke stated. "It's okay Rei you and I can study for it to gather."

Rei looked up and smiled. "Yes that will be enjoyable, most enjoyable."

Taking his seat there beside Rei, Kensuke looked around and noticed that Shinji and Asuka wasn't there in class. "Hay Rei, where's Shinji and Asuka?"

"They maybe running late today." She replied. "They where……"

Rei paused for a moment to think of the right way to say what they where really doing. "….. Spending some quality time with each other last night."

Kensuke looked over at Rei. "They where going at it again last night again? Where they?"

"I will just leave it at the fact that the peace was regained last night."

Kensuke shook his head.

The seat in front of Rei is where Anata sat. From what Rei could tell, it looked like she was half a sleep as she sat there in her desk. Tapping her friend on her shoulder, Anata turned with a smile.

"Yeah Rei?"

"Did you not get much sleep last night?" Rei asked.

Anata smiled. "Just out late last night." Anata said. "I'll be fine."

Back at the house, Shinji and Asuka went about packing up some cloths for their little get away. In her room Asuka crammed things she'll need for a week, but to the untrained eye it would look like enough cloths for two maybe three weeks. But in all honesty, Asuka had no idea what Shinji was thinking up.

'_Just what is that Baka thinking now?' _Asuka asked her self. _'Sure last night was great, even though Misato had a hand in it…'_

Closing her bag, Asuka just sat there in front of her things for a second collecting her self. _'Maybe…Maybe he's going to try the whole relationship things again… I mean we both came a long way.' _ Asuka then looked up at her night stand where a photo of her and Shinji. She smiled at it. In the photo they where both smiling, they where truly happy. Something that people like them where more then likely not meant to be. But they found a way to make their own happiness. Evan Rei had found a scours of happiness. Putting the photo back on the night stand. Asuka stood up and picked up her bag.

"Right, if he wants to try it again. I'll go along with it again." Asuka said to her self. "If wonder girl can be happy with a stooge, why cant I?"

Walking out of her room she went over to Shinji room and stood there at the door way. Asuka watched him for a moment; as he packed. "Guess what I finally did last Friday during school?"

Shinji turned from his bag for a moment to glance back at the red head at the door. "What's that?"

"Well you know that info Kensuke found on my real dad?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Yeah I remember."

"Well I finally posted it on that web site." Said Asuka.

"Really?" Shinji asked. Standing up he went over to Asuka and gave her a hug. "When will you know if your real dad has read that info?"

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "I guess when I get a reply. And who knows how long that will take."

Shinji nodded to agree with Asuka. "I guess…." Shinji then closed his bag and looked back at Asuka. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's get going before Misato or any of the others start to catch on." Stated Asuka.

**Later on that day**

Lunch again has was going on at the Tokyo-3 public high school. And the Eva kids table was missing two of their friends. Toji sat there beside Hikari slightly confused. "Uh…. Where are Ikari and the she demon?"

"Yeah Rei, Where are they?" Kensuke asked.

Rei quickly finished chewing the food that was in her mouth. "I do not know. I believe that they where home when I left this morning."

Not focusing on what the others where talking about; Anata sat there at her spot drawing in a sketch pad. There she was just finishing it with some finishing touches. It was a face of a man, not to old of a may maybe late teens to vary early twenties. Working on some shading around his eyes, Anata didn't know that the others where now watching her over her shoulder.

"He's kind of cute….." Hikari remarked. "Who is he?"

Anata's eyes when wide at the question. Then she quickly tried to cover it up, but the sketch pad was quickly snatched up by Kensuke.

"He's not bad looking…." Kensuke said, as he adjusting his glasses.

"He's got good hair; I'll give him that much." Toji said as he rubbed his chin.

Anata quickly took the sketch pad back from Toji and closed it. "You guys!"

"You're right, we're sorry." Hikari said. Then she smiled. "So who is he?"

"Well…" Anata started. "After I dropped Rei off at her place I drove up to Mt.futago's pass. You know for another run. It was a nice night I figured why not."

"Wait you have a car?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah, a red Toyota AE86. It's a hatchback."

Kensuke sat there thinking about it for a second then he pulled out his back pack. Seconds later he had his camera out. "This it?"

He showed Anata the footage that he and Shinji took just the other night ago. Anata's went speechless for a moment. "Yeah that's me…. How did you get that?"

"I took it from in side Shinji's car." Kensuke answered. "He drives a blue RX-7."

"That was him!" Anata stood up from her spot. "He's been the one I've been racing?"

Toji shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Anata sat back down. Feeling a little sick. "I didn't know he was in that sort of thing…"

"Any ways what about the guy you met last night?" Hikari asked, changing the subject. "You where going to tell us how you met him."

"Well I was driving down the mountain pass when I came up to this bright yellow Honda S2000. I tried to pass him, but I guess he didn't want any of the sorts to happen, so he sped up. I guess it was on. So he and I raced down the mountain side. I passed him up just before the bottom. I pulled over to meet who this driver was….." Anata then trailed off as she remembered the meeting this young man.

"Uh Anata?" Kensuke asked, waving a hand in front of the girl.

"Yo! Morisato!" Toji said a little louder and snapping his fingers.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Hikari yelled. "She's having a moment."

And Anata was having a little moment. She was replaying in her mind what had happened last night.

"_You're pretty good." _Kou said. As he approached Anata. _"And with a classic like this. My name is Kou, what's yours?"_

"_Anata Morisato and you're not to bad your self." _Anata said. _"You the top driver around here?"_

Kou shook his head. _"Nope, not anymore. I lost that title months ago to a new kid at the seine."_

"_You don't say…"_

"_Hay Morisato, If you're not doing anything Monday night. You want to meet up somewhere and get a drink of something?" _Asked Kou. Scratching the back of his neck. _"I know we just met some thirty seconds ago and all…."_

Anata blushed, and then she nodded. _"Sure… You know that little diner on the far end of east Main Street? Lets meet there."_

Still sitting there at the table Anata slowly opened her eyes, but was still in a daze. "mmm… the way he creased the side of my car….."

Hikari blinked a couple of times. "Umm… You want us to give you a moment or two alone?"

Toji then nudged Kensuke in the side. Both having the same perverted thought. Then Kensuke was given a nudge by Rei for that thought. "Ouch… that kind of hurt."

Rei glanced over at Kensuke for a second then she returned back to her lunch.

Some where on a road that cut through the Chichibu-Tama national park that now was a vast reminder of Second Impact with the endless rows of grave markers. Shinji and Asuka made their way to Sendai.

"I still can't believe that we're doing this." Asuka said. "What's gotten in you?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders, and then went about changing lanes to pass a truck. "Can't I do something different?"

"Sure you can, but why this?"

Shinji then took Asuka's hand. "Because I want to do this for you."

Asuka smiled. "Okay I understand."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla. I don't own NGE.

**A/N: **Okay before I go in to this chapter, I would like to address something that has came up in the reviews. I got a review by Ken. And he had asked about having any newer cars. You know cars that would be considered to be futuristic. Something to match the times. And it's true, in the story it is around 2017-18ish. Well sorry Ken, I really dislike newer cars, basically anything that's 2000 plus. With vary few exceptions. Such as the RX-8, and the Lancer EVO VIII and the Saturn Ion sc2. But that's about it. Anything else would more then likely end up crashed against a guard rail…. Maybe in flames. My reasons are that they put way too much technology in to the car. I have nothing against air bags and other safety things. Car makers now in days make it way to easy for the car to break down, and if it dose. It's hell to get fixed and hurts the pocket. Okay, now that my ranting is over lets get on with the story. Hope I didn't piss you off Ken.

**STOP YOUR SELF CONTROL.**

**Aoba-dori, Sendai**

"…The Tanabata Matsuri (Star Festival), held from august 6th to the 8th, is the biggest tourist event in Sendai. According to Chinese legend, a princess and….."

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka asked, looking over her shoulder to see Shinji reading a traveling brochure.

Shinji looked up. "What? Oh I was just reading this…."

Asuka turned on her heels and took the two or three steps to Shinji. "Put that away, people will think that we're tourists."

"But Asuka we are."

Asuka shook her head. "Why don't you find something useful in that thing before I throw it away."

Shinji started to flip through the booklet then started to read a segment from it. "Mt. Daito-Dake, located approximately four miles out of the city limits. Stands at 1366m provide a romantic over view of the city and then sea." Shinji then looked up from the book. "What about that?"

"Romantic eh…. Okay Mr. Ikari. Let's see if you have any romantic streak in you." Asuka said, wrapping her arm around Shinji's. "Lead the way."

As they started to walk back to the parking ramp, where Shinji had parked the FC. His cell phone started to ring. Pulling it from his pocket with his free hand he checked the caller ID.

"Who is it Shinji?" Asuka asked, looking up at him.

"Oh it's only Misato…" Shinji said then pressed the silence button on the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

**Tokyo-3**

Misato stood there in the kitchen the phone in her dear grip. Then she slammed the phone down in its base.

"That little brat!" Yelled Misato. "Just who the hell dose he think he is! And I'm hungry too!"

Lying on the couch, Kensuke and Rei where sharing a moment. Rei held on to Kensuke half a sleep. Kensuke held on to her, he too was half a sleep. "Misato is yelling…" Kensuke said softly.

"And?"

Kensuke then started to rub the back of Rei's thigh, finding a hole in her pants. "You've got a hole in your pants."

Rei let out a sigh. "I know, I snagged them on something while at work today."

Kensuke then started to play with the hole, lightly tickling Rei's soft skin. "Please don't make the hole bigger."

Kensuke then smiled. "I don't know… I might be able to stick two fingers in… but I might tare you some."

Misato then froze just as she entered the living room, she apparently didn't hear the whole thing. And was thinking something else completely different. "What the hell?"

Rei and Kensuke instantly looked up at Misato. "What?" they both asked.

"You two! Hand check! Now!"

Both teens showed their hands. Kensuke lifted up his right hand from Rei's thigh. His left hand appeared from under Rei, where she was using it as a pillow. Rei's right and left hand then appeared from Kensuke's back where she was hugging on to him.

"You kids are giving me a headache…"

"Any word on Ikari?" Kensuke asked.

"Nothing he hasn't even answered his phone, the same goes for Asuka." Misato answered.

**Back at Sendai.**

Watching the final moment of the sun set, Shinji and Asuka watched in silence as the sun retreated behind the country side. When it was dark, they turned to their east and looked out over the city. They watched as the lights through out the city come on.

Asuka looked over at Shinji as he looked out at the city. "So you wanna tell me what this all about?"

Shinji let out a sigh. "Asuka cant you just accept the fact that I wanted to do something for you?" Shinji asked. "I mean we hide behind Misato and the others back with what we have. And I get the feeling that you are sick of doing that. So why cant we just for a few days have a relationship where we don't have to worry about what the others think. Even if they already know."

"So you're giving the relationship think another try?" Asuka asked. "If so…. I'm willing to give it a try again."

Shinji smiled then wrapped his arms around the redhead. "It means a lot… It really dose, you're the reason why I get up."

Asuka gave Shinji a strange look. "What?"

"No hear me out." Shinji said. "You give me so much strength… When I'm behind the wheel you… You are the only person I think of. Not the person in the other car, not the road I'm on. All those are second to you."

"What's it like?" Asuka asked. "When you race."

Shinji looked over at his parked FC, then back at Asuka. "It's hard to explain… It's nothing like when I piloted Eva; the car is something like a part of my body. I feel the road through the steering wheel and the peddles; cracks… grooves, hair line cracks. I feel it all. When I drive I… I feel more alive."

"Look at that peace of shit…"

Hearing a man's voice off over where his car was parked. Shinji and Asuka found a guy that looked to be well in to his twenties circling his car. Wanting to know what was going on Shinji and Asuka went over to the parked FC to make sure nothing would happen to it.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Shinji asked as he approached his car and the man.

"Yeah, who's relic is this?" the man asked.

Shinji meekly brought his hand up. "It would be mine."

"Trust me kid. Do your self a favor and get a newer can. This thing is as old as my parents…. " The man said, and then he stopped at the front right tire and kicked it.

This made Shinji start clinching and opening his fist. And Asuka quickly saw this and stepped in. "Well I like his car, it has personality."

Asuka then saw the blue Saturn Ion behind the man. "It's better then that peace of plastic you have there behind you."

The man walked over to his car and opened the door. "Yeah what ever bitch, well see. See you at the bottom….. Yeah right. Drift loser."

Getting in his car, the man the sped off. His tires spinning and smoking as he left the two standing there.

"Get in." Shinji said as he walked around to the driver side of his car.

"What?"

"Get in the car Asuka." Shinji said again as he opened his door.

Inside Shinji waited for Asuka to get in and close the door. When she was in Shinji fastened his harness then he looked over at Asuka. "Things might get a little bad out there."

Starting up the car, needles to the gauges spiked and dropped to the idol readings. Then he revved the engine. Dropping his car in to first Shinji whipped the car around so it was now pointing the other way. Asuka sat there, death grip on the door handle.

_Wanna fight for love_

_Fight for love _

_Fight for love_

Turning on his head lights, Shinji sped off down the pass to Mt. Daito-Dake. Quickly shifting through the gears, Shinji navigated through the sharp turns of the pass. It wasn't long before he and Asuka could see the tail lights to the blue Saturn.

In the Saturn, the man looked up in his mirror to see a set of head lights. "What's this kid, looking to play?"

Down shifting for a turn, the car miss fired. Sending a ball of flame from its muffler, then the car went shooting around the turn.

_Get my sensation_

_Do not deny me_

_I wanna take_

_Just another chance_

_To carry on and fight for you_

In Shinji's car, Asuka watched as Shinji focused on the road before him. Feeling her self being forced forward as Shinji hit the breaks. She watched as Shinji fought with the steering wheel as he sent his FC in to a drift. She was horrified when they came out of the turn only inches from the guard rail.

_Just you baby_

_I wanna love_

_Cause I got too crazy_

_Waiting for you_

_Guess you're ready_

_Don't say tomorrow boy_

_I just want to begin_

Creeping up next to the Saturn, Shinji saw that there was a sharp right turn coming up and slammed on the breaks. Nearly clipping the back end of the other car. Cursing under his breath Shinji fell back behind the other car.

_Fight for love tonight_

_I wanna touch and feel you baby_

_Kiss and rock you mabey_

_Just give back your love_

_Cause I would like to stay together_

_Once again_

_Wanna fight for love tonight_

_I wanna touch and feel you baby_

_Kiss and rock you mabey_

_Just give back your love_

_Cause I would like to stay together_

_Spend this night with you_

Shinji trailed behind the car, weaving from side to side. Trying to see what was ahead. Then just before then next turn he saw his chance. Down shifting twice the RPM's red line, then he hit the breaks. Sliding through the turn on the right side of the Saturn. As they passed the car, Asuka waved at the driver of the other car as Shinji flew past. Coming out of the turn Shinji shifted back to where he was before the turn; keeping his speed. Leaving the man in the Saturn behind in his dust.

_Don't you relaize girl_

_I wanna getcha_

_Cause I deserve_

_To be all your love_

_And I won't throw away this chance_

Slowing down, Shinji looked over at Asuka then back to the road. "Sorry…"

"For what?" Asked Asuka.

"I kind of lost my control there…" Shinji replied.

Asuka let out a sigh. "Look Shinji you have nothing to say sorry over."

Shinji looked over at the redhead, telling her to explain.

"You bought this car. And you got all the things that now make this car what it is now." Asuka said. "You created this car. You used your mind… you had a vision of how you wanted it. And someone talked shit about it and you defended it, you stood up for your self… Shinji believe it or not this car is you."

Shinji then started to feel better about it. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am…." Asuka said. Then she saw a small parking lot that sat just off to the side of the road. "… Here pull over there at that parking lot. Hurry."

Doing what he was told, He watched Asuka quickly get out of the car. "Come on Baka, get out. You'll feel even better after this."

Getting out also, Shinji quickly fallowed Asuka over to the side of the road. "Flip'em the bird."

Shinji looked up the road just in time to see the light come around the corner. "But I can't do that…."

"Trust me you'll feel better." Asuka said as she stuck up her middle finger. "Come on hurry up!"

Shinji not know where this was going, again he did what he was told. "Okay…"

As the Blue Saturn drove by, Shinji then start to feel better. Be smiled and started to laugh as the car passed by. "I… I do feel better."

"That's right. THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SUCK!" Asuka then turned to Shinji. "Come on say something!"

"You blow!" Shinji yelled as he laughed.

When the other car passed. Asuka turned to Shinji again. "Come on Shinji-kun; let's find a place to sleep."

Shinji nodded quickly. "Okay."

T.B.C.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything of NGE.

Stop Your Self Control

(Taking place during the same time the events in Sendai that happened in the last chapter.)

Pulling up to the small diner, just out side of town. Anata parked her car next to Kou's yellow S2000. As she walked past the car, she took close note of it. The car it self was simple. Nothing on the out side that announced what it was really used for, that is except for the massive spoiler on the back and the muffler.

'Guess he likes to keep things simple… That's good, because guys that are difficult are annoying.' Anata thought to her self, and then she noticed the blue Impreza parked next to it. Walking around to it she looked closely at the car. And it was apparent that a girl was driving it. Shrugging her shoulders Anata went to the door of the diner.

Walking in she found that the place was probably a throw back from the later half of the 20th century. And the smell of fried foods was vary thick in the air.

"Yo Morisato!"

Hearing her name being called she looked over to a booth where she found Kou standing up and waving to her.

"Hay what's going on?" Anata said as she approached the booth.

Kou offered Anata a spot at the table. "Nothing much." He replied. "We're just talking about some car things and bull shitting."

"So Kou… Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Miina asked just before she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh… Right, Morisato, this it my friend Miina." We've known each other since we where both in middle school. And that jerk next to her is Maiku. Don't mind him though." Kou said. "And you two this is Anata Morisato, she's the one I told you about."

"So you kicked Kou's ass?" Maiku asked. "What's this a losing streak you've started? What a los—Ouch!"

"What it you son of--- Ouch…."

Anata sat there watching the three, and she could tell vary easily that Miina has those two under her pinkie… It made her laugh to her self.

"Nice to meet you both." Anata said.

"Kou tells me that you ride an 86, is that true?" Miina asked.

Anata shook her head. "Yeah I found it just out side what's left of Honjo where my grandmother used to live at."

Miina blinked a couple times. Then sat up in her seat. "I see…"

"So I used the money I inherited from my grandmother after her death and had it re-built. And since thing I've been driving it ever since."

"She also been taking Ikari out ever since she moved here." Kou added. "You've got some skill."

Anata blushed. "No… I was just lucky… I don't know anything about the mountain passes around here."

Miina sat there watching the girl that was sitting across the table. 'I've been practicing and learning a lot from Maiku and Kou… Maybe it's time I try my luck on a real race...'

Miina thought to her self then smiled. "Anata, would you do me the honor of having a race with you… Just a friendly match, amongst us two women?"

Anata sat there and thought about it. "Yeah okay, I just have to get some gas and I'll be good to go."

Meanwhile across town, Kensuke and Rei had escaped from Misato and the possibility of her cooking. And was walking around one of the two malls in Tokyo-3.

"So Rei, you're birthday is coming up… Is there anything you really want?" Kensuke asked.

"It is just another day." Rei said back quickly

For a long time Kensuke has know the real story behind Rei and how she's came to be. And when ever her birthday came around Kensuke worked hard on making it a happy day. "Come on Rei? Anything?"

Rei shook her head. "There is not anything I desire."

Kensuke stopped, thus making Rei stop. "Well if I remember correctly I heard differently." Then Kensuke leaned and whispered something into Rei's ear. Making her turn beat red.

"That was different… and it was quite enjoyable." Said Rei, then she started walking again.

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders then saw a store that had lots of gag gifts and other things, something much like a Spincers. "Hay Rei, lets check that place out."

Nodding the two walked in to the shop and found several thing. Things like posters costumes… you know, things that one would find in that type of store. They looked at several different things. Laughed at the double meaning t shirts. Then Rei came across a novelty leather whip. She picked it up for a closer look.

"Why is such an item in this store?" Rei asked.

"What a whip? Some guys are in to that sort of thing." Kensuke replied as he looked through a rack of sun glasses, then picked up an orange pair and put them on. "What do you think Rei?"

Rei simply shook her head and took the glasses off from Kensuke's head. "That was not funny."

"You're right, sorry… " Kensuke then started looking through some of the other things, still while Rei was looking at the whip.

'I still do not understand why this is here.' Rei thought to her self then she had an idea. Unrolling the whip she stood there in the middle of the store. Looking around she made sure that no one was looking in her general direction. Then she cracked the whip. Looking around she noticed that Kensuke was standing there as stiff as a board. Then she cracked it again. Again the still reaction was the same.

"I now understand." Rei said out loud to her self and rolled the whip back up and took it with her to the check out counter.

As she waited there in line to pay for the whip. Rei's cell phone went off, pulling it from her pocket she noticed the caller ID. It was Morisato.

"Hello?" Rei answered.

Still looking at the drug orientated items, Kensuke was getting a good laugh when Rei came up to him.

"We have been invited to an event up on Mt. Futago, It seems that Morisato is going to race. She had asked it we wanted to watch." Said Rei.

"Why you wanna go?" Kensuke asked.

"It would be rude if we did not."

"Yeah okay, but how are we going to get there, I mean it's a long walk and all the public transportation doesn't go out that way." Kensuke said.

Rei stood there and thought about for a moment. Then an idea came to her. "Perhaps there is a way."

Elsewhere, Anata waited at a gas pump. Leaning against her car as the fuel was being pumped in to her car.

"I can't believe the price of gas…." Anata thought to her self.

Hearing another car pull up the pump on the other side of her car. She looked over to find Kou getting out of his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kou asked. "Race against Miina?"

The nozzle clicked telling Anata that her car was full. "What you think that I can't handle a straight up race?" Anata "Look if you're looking out for me, don't. I don't need someone doing that. I don't want it."

"Look Morisato that mountain has different moods, and for those of us that grown up here at Tokyo-3, while it was being built and during the war, we know that this place puts out moods that effects people." Kou said. Then he removed the nozzle from Anata's 86. "Look I'm just telling you is to be careful."

Twisting the cap to the gas tank shut, Anata gave Kou a questioning look. "Why's that? Is it because of the frost warnings that out for the mountain peek?"

"No…" Kou replied then he took in a deep breath. "No it's not because of the frost warnings. I haven't had feelings for some on for a long time. I guess what I'm saying is, when you get done with this race, why don't you and I find something to do."

"Are you asking me out?" Anata asked. "You know there's a bit of an age difference here right?"

Kou shook his head. "I'm 20, and you're what? Eighteen? I'm not seeing anything wrong with that."

"I'm seventeen."

Kou's smile that he's always had instantly faded.

But Anata's smile still remained. "Turning eighteen in four months. But yeah how bout we do grab a bite to eat after this is all over."

Kou started to smile again. "Yeah okay, after the race."

At the other end of town, Rei and Kensuke quietly stepped in to the house. Rei was looking for one thing. And that was the Keys to Asuka's M3, which was now back from being repaired.

"Do you know how to drive?" Kensuke asked. "It is a stick, and wont Asuka be mad if she found out that someone took her car… even if she busted it less then an hour of owning it."

"I have driven a couple times before in the past." Rei replied back in a whisper. "I had to pick Misato up from a bar once." Rei let out a sigh. "It was not an enjoyable experience."

"Pretty wild eh?"

Rei nodded. "Indeed."

Finding the keys there on the kitchen table, Kensuke and Rei went back out side to where Asuka's car was parked. "Rei are you sure?"

"I am… We're just going to use it to get to the location of the race." Replied Rei.

Getting in the car, the two of them both fastened their seat belts, and Rei went about getting Asuka's BMW started. Pressing down on the clutch and the break, Rei then started the car. Carefully shifting it in to reverse, she backed the car out of the drive way and on to the street. Shifting the car in to first, Rei started to left up off the clutch, to only stall the BMW out. Kensuke sat there looking at Rei; seeing what she'll do.

Taking in a deep breath, Rei tried it again. This time she made it out of first and clear to third. But coming up to a stop sign, Rei started to shift down as she came to the sign. Creeping to the stop sign, Kensuke looked over at Rei with a smile. "Alright Rei, you made it this far."

Again letting up off the clutch she killed the car again. This time she gave a disagreeing look to the shifter. "This is proving to be annoying."

Eventually, Rei and Kensuke made it to the mountain side. Rei had only stalled the car three times and ground the gears…. Well just say a lot. But they made it to the top of the mountain, and the small parking lot where other's where parking as well.

"Well that was a great drive." Kensuke said with a laugh. "What's that matter Rei? You seem… frustrated."

Rei was more then frustrated. "I dislike manual cars… You will drive the way back."

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah… okay, um why don't we find a good spot to watch this thing start?"

Rei shook her head. "I do not remember seeing Anata's car as we drove up here."

Making their way through the mass of people, Rei and Kensuke saw that Miina was already there at the starting line. But Anata was no where to be seen, neither was Kou.

"I sure hope she shows up…" Kensuke said to him self. Making Rei give his a questioning look.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because of Shinji, all this is so much fun, the smell of the tires heating up, the fumes of burning gas…. Yes this is fun. It gives Tokyo-3 a different side." Kensuke explained.

"I also hope that Anata shows up… I would like to see this race." Rei whispered to her self.

Just then the sounds of cars coming up the mountain side could be heard in the distance, then soon head lights could be seen from around the corner. First it was Kou's yellow S2000, and then fallowing behind him was Anata's red 86.

The yellow S2000 parked off to the side and Anata's car went about lining up next to Miina's Impreza. When Anata was lined up she got out of the car and faced Miina. Every one watched as the two girls faced off.

"Are you really sure about this?" Anata asked. "I mean if you want, that's cool to. But just to let you know I'm not going to go easy on you." Anata said.

"I expect nothing less then the best from you." Miina stated.

"Okay girls, it's simple. First to the bottom wins. Ten second count." Kou said. "Due to the power difference Anata will get a head start to the first turn, that's when Miina goes. Agreed?"

The two agreed to the rules of the race and went to their cars.

_GET UP AND GO_

_GET UP AND GO_

Fastening her seat belt, Anata pressed the clutch down and shifted in to first, but left her foot down on the clutch. Revving her engine a couple times. Kou started the count down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

The back tires of Anata's 86 spun, billowing smoke then she shot from the starting line. Making Kou cover his eyes from the dirt that was kicked up.

_This endless midnight comes to an end_

_The sound of my heartbeat... who is this person?_

_Right now, tonight is insignificant_

_And I must find the object of my unknown love_

Miina watched and waited for Anata's car to reach the first turn, as she did she revved the powerful engine to her Impreza, the blow off valve hissing as she did. When she saw the 86 break for the first turn she slammed her car in to first and took off from the line.

_My red rouge doesn't look perfect_

_But I will still catch love now_

Shifting through her gears quickly Miina managed to catch up to Anata. And was now right behind the aging car.

"I'll show everyone that I don't just have this car for Show… I'll show them all I can hold my own!" Miina screamed as she started to over take Anata's car.

Anata looked up in to her review mirror to see the head lights to Miina's car. "Okay she's meaning it…"

The two cars fast came to the first sharp turn, both car's down shifted and breaked for the turn. Staying close side by side. The two cars drifted through the turn and came back out together.

_GET UP AND GO! What difference will the first time make?_

_The tears will no longer decorate my face_

_GET UP AND GO! Surely, my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radiance_

Back at the starting line, Kou ran back to his parked car and started it up. Doing a 180, Kou had turned his car back around so it was not pointing in the down hill direction. Everyone at the starting line watched as his yellow car sped off down the mountain side in hopes to catch up.

"Damn it I know this was a bad idea! Those two are going to get them self's killed I just know it." Kou said to him self.

Amongst the spectators, Rei and Kensuke watched as Kou went down the mountain looking like he was in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Kensuke asked.

"Perhaps he is worried for his friends?" Rei answered also slightly confused.

Back at the race, Anata and Miina fought for possession. Both girls held their ground, neither willing to give an inch.

_I gaze above at the tall lamp_

_Only wanting to accomplish life_

_My relationship with the wind quietly grows_

_And the shining light in my heart softens_

"That STI is something…" Anata thought out loud to her self. "But it really no match for my 86!" Down shifting in to third gear, Anata's little 86 front end dropped down with the sudden decrease in speed; allowing her to take the 180 degree hair pen turn feeling herself being slammed against the edge of her car seat, Anata fought to keep her self in her seat. Coming out of the turn she quickly shifted back in to fourth gear.

Shooting around the corner, Anata's 86 managed to keep it's place, people along the side lines watched as her car nearly missed the in side guard rail, then Miina's car came around the same turn, this time taking the inside curb, then coming out of the turn from the far out side, sending sand and dirt to the faces of the spectators.

"Wow! Did you see that? They just came at us like they didn't care!"

_Including the barren shouts_

_I will still be able to experience myself now_

"If I can just keep my pace…" Anata thought to her self.

It wasn't going to happen, Miina's more powerful Impreza over took Anata on the straight away. And disappeared around a corner.

"I've done it!" Miina cheered to her self. "I can win this!"

Coming up to a set of S turns; Miina had forgotten one thing about the road. During the day the road is relatively dry, but at night the roads became slick from the collecting frost; making the road a dangerous one. Most people knew this. Miina should have known as well. But she had over looked this factor.

_GET UP AND GO! What activity will make it different?_

_At any time, this girl will decorate the world_

_GET UP AND GO! More than ever, my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radiance_

Still not too far behind Miina, Anata managed to regain some ground but it was truly pointless. The STI was far more powerful, but Anata stuck to the race. Never willing to pull any punches. To her that would be even worst then cheating…

Up shifting, Anata set her self for the next set of turns, that when she saw it. The head lights reflecting from its shiny surface.

"Oh god! Black ice!" Anata yelled, in hopes that Miina would hear her. "Damn she's going to fast!"

_The seductive long hair twists gracefully_

_In the starry sky that I am gazing at_

_Kiss me in this sweet dream_

_And I won't be hurt until the very end_

Seeing flashes from the muffler to Miina's car then fallowed the banging sound her miss-fire system. Anata knew that Miina had just down shifted. Knowing that there was only one chance, Anata floored the gas. Then that's when she saw it. The back end of the Impreza started to lose its traction sending it in to a drift, and then it hit the patch of black ice making it spin around pointing right at Anata. Speeding past the other girl, Anata waited to make sure that she was clear of the other car.

Fighting to regain control, Miina tried to fix the problem. She had slammed trunk first in to the stone retaining wall, smashing up the right side of her can from tail light to head light.

_My heart speeds up as I give chase_

_Now I am pursuing true love_

_GET UP AND GO! What difference will the first time make?_

_The tears will no longer decorate my face_

_GET UP AND GO! Surely, my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radiance_

When Miina came to a stop she slowly lifted her head from the steering wheel and looked up in the mirror expecting to see the tail lights of Anata's 86, but she found that Anata had stopped and was on her way to her car. When Anata had reached Miina she opened the passenger door to check up on Miina

_GET UP AND GO_

_GET UP AND GO_

_GET UP AND GO_

_GET UP AND GO_

"Miina! Are you alright!" Anata asked. "Don't move you might have a head injury." Anata said as she started to undo Miina's seat belt.

"W-Why didn't you keep on going. It was an easy victory." Miina asked. "Help my out of this thing…."

Anata helped get Miina out of the car against her better judgment. "It wouldn't be right… It would be unfair to you and to me. Besides I race not for the chance to show off what I can do. No, I race because I find it fun."

Miina didn't say anything about Anata's reasons. But it was now clear to her that Anata was a true racer among racers. "Here let me get you back to the top… I'm sure Kou or someone has a cell phone then we'll get a tow truck out here and get you to the hospital."

**A couple hours later in Sendai…**

Having checked in a small inn, Asuka and Shinji had parked the car and went out on the town. Soon they had found a place that sold some booze and much to the convincing of Asuka the two had a few drinks and was staggering back to their room at the inn.

"That was soo great how you took those turns and the screeching of the tires and being slammed against the sides of the seats!" Asuka drunkenly said. "Oh God I wanna do it again!"

"Asuka! SHHHHH!" Shinji said his finger against her lips. "You'll wake the other guests."

Asuka slowly moved his fingers from her lips. "Don't Shh me!" Asuka said then turned on a heel right in to a wall face first. She giggled as she slid down the wall. Right then and there, the stereotype of Germens being able to hold their booze was shattered.

"Okay Asuka up you go… " Shinji said helping the red head from the floor. 'She's as bad as Misato….' He sighed to him self.

Helping Asuka to their room at the inn, Shinji propped her against the wall as he fished around in his pockets for a key to get in. but found that he had rather left it in the room when they had dropped off their things earlier that night or had lost it while they where out around the city of Sendai. Taking a deep breath. "I can't find my key…Asuka do you have yours?"

Slowly Asuka reached in to her shirt and in to her braw, then pulled out the key card. Taking the card, Shinji had momentarily forgotten about Asuka being way to drunk to stand on her own and let her go to unlock the door, when he did the redhead started to slide down the wall. Quickly opening the door Shinji picked Asuka up from the floor and guided her in to the room where she promptly made a bee line for the bathroom and slammed the door. The soon fallowed sounds of vomit hitting the water in the toilet.

Shinji stepped in to the bathroom with great caution, once sure that it was safe he went about keeping Asuka's hair back. And ran a cool wash cloth for her. After a couple of minutes of this Asuka was feeling slightly better. And was lead to the bed.

Flopping down on the bed, Asuka then hugged on to the pillow and started to roll around trying to make herself comfortable.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Asuka asked. Her face half barred in the pillow.

"Because… You know why." Shinji replied as he took off his shirt and grabbed the ice bucket just incase Asuka needed to get sick again and couldn't make to the bathroom. Then he too crawled in to bed. Then instantly Asuka curled up next to him looking for some warmth.

"Remind…me to….. Be more nicer….. to…. You…." Then Asuka said as she drifted to sleep.

T.B.C.

A/N: Yay I just got back from Anime Detour in Bloomington, Minnesota. And it was a blast! Had way too much fun. But that's okay, I bought so much crap. I got a unit-00 figure and a unit-01 model, along with the Aphrodite set of Asuka and Rei, in matter of fact I got the Asuka Aphrodite figure signed by Tiffany Grant and she singed my VOL 4 Eva manga too. I also got Matt Greenfield (the guy who help start ADV and married to Tiffany Grant.) to sign VOL 9 to my Eva Manga along with Greg Ayres the guy who did the Voice of Kaworu Nagisa.

Saturday night a bunch of us was hanging out in the bar getting totally wasted when we found out that Tiffany Grant and Matt Greenfield was also hanging out there with the other Voice over people. So as the night went on and yes I got a couple in me I called it a night and started to go about paying for my tab. I also had a couple drinkd delivered to Tiffany and Matt's table as I left. The Sunday rolled around and I was waiting in line for people to sign things I spoke to Tiffany Grant and she totally remembered getting them and remembered me from the other day while at one of her panels. But while I was talking to her and yes she dose sound like Asuka but add on about 20 years. But I asked her what was her favorite car. She had replied that it was a 65 mustang, but her dream car is a BMW Z4. then she asked me why? I told her about the Story here and passed her the address to read it. But yeah I'm really not holding my breath she's got a lot A LOT of things going on.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the computer I use.

A/N: from the last chapter I had received a FFN PM from one darkpotterwriter, asking me for a ¼ mile drag race. And other things. Well Darkpotterwriter, I live in the Minneapolis area. To narrow it down for you I live in Elk River, MN. That's just off of Highway 101. I drive a silver 98 Civic with an array of modifications. But unfourntally I don't to drag racing. Instead I do back roads racing. Mainly from a philup station on Highway 101 through to Rogers, MN. It an approximant 20 miles of winding roads passing by a couple lakes. There you can find me doing my nightly runs. Or you can find me trying my hand at power slides and drifts in the industrial park of Rogers. And here in this story Asuka is going to make a commit about Shinji taking so long with the eggs she wants for breakfast. This is a commit Tiffany Grant had made during the Con I went to last weekend. I thought it was something I could use. Well anyways on with the story!

**Stop Your Self Control**

It's been a full week since Shinji and Asuka ran off to Sendai. A full week of no worries, a full week with out Misato's cooking. More importantly a week where they can be alone, a week where the only worry they really had was to sleep in of get up and find something to do. Laying there on their king sized bed in the hotel, Asuka nuzzled close to Shinji for warmth.

"I guess we have to go back home today… I don't think our Voice mails to our phones can take much more of Misato calling us and leaving messages." Asuka said with a yawn.

Shinji let out a disagreeing moan. "I guess we do… and my phone ran out of space. She's probably already started calling your phone by now."

Getting up Shinji sat there on the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder to Asuka after he had stretched. "Want anything for breakfast? I can bring it up here for you."

Asuka stretched there in the bed; before pulling the blankets up close to her. "It's freezing here… Some bacon and eggs, with toast would be great." Replied Asuka. "And a huge glass of orange juice."

Getting up from the bed Shinji reached for a pair of flannel pants as he did Asuka reached over and gave him a good slap on the butt making him yelp and turn beat red. "What the hell!"

Asuka started to bust out laughing and quickly brought a pillow to her face to quite the laughter. Shinji just shook his head and pulled up his pants. "I'll be back with your breakfast."

Grabbing a shirt that was discarded in the hotel room, Shinji put it on and left the room.

Rolling over on to her back Asuka played with the idea of getting up for a hot shower, when she had gotten a text message warning on her phone. Reaching for the night stand, Asuka opened the phone and started to read the message. It was an alert telling her that someone had read the posting she had made to find her biological father. The message was simple. 'You posting was read and a total to three times and was replied to twice.'

Asuka sat there in the bed, it was almost unreal. Someone out there was really looking for her; a family member was looking for her. What is her father like, is he kind or is he an ass like Shinji's dad. What doses he do for a living, and dose he have a family now. It made her breath faster as she thought about it, almost to the point of getting sick. Quickly shaking her head, she couldn't get her hopes up. As far as she was concerned; she was the only one left. 'I'll send the guy something later on, when I get home.'

Looking around the bed she found a pair of Shinji's bad and a pair of his boxers hanging out of it. Reaching for those and a large shirt, putting them on under the blankets Asuka went to the bathroom for her hot shower.

Meanwhile at Tokyo-3 Misato sat at the kitchen table a complete wreak. She was truly worried for Shinji and Asuka they've never ran off like that before, sure back during the war Shinji had ran off a couple of times, but never for a whole week. Then she thought about it. 'Oh god… they ran off to have sex for a week. Damn that Ritsuko for telling them about me and Kaji.' Misato then shot up from the table. "Okay calm down…. They're smart kids they would have been safe, Right?"

Just then Kensuke tried to make it out the door but found that Misato was sitting right there blocking the way for the door. 'Damn I'm stuck… and the front door is way too loud.'

Sneaking back up stairs he found that Rei was still getting ready for school. "Rei I'm stuck here."

Buttoning the last of her uniform she turned to Kensuke. "So."

Kensuke stood there in disbelief. "So? Rei if Misato catches me here she's going to kill me!" He whispered loudly.

Rei shook her head. "I do not believe so, because we didn't do anything wrong last night, there for we have nothing to worry about."

Back down stairs Misato was again sitting back down at the table but with two empty beer cans in front of her. "Okay Misato think clearly… So what they ran off to have lots of sex." Misato said to Pen-pen. "They're practly adults now, and I did the same. Sure I was much older but that would be like the pot calling the kettle black."

Rei and Kensuke peeked in to the kitchen from the living room. "She seems a little out of it, are you sure it's safe to just walk in there like nothing had happened?" Kensuke asked.

Rei shook her head. "That is correct." Then Rei walked in to the kitchen in search of something to eat. "Good morning." She greeted.

"What… Oh good morning Rei." Misato said.

"Morning Misato." Kensuke said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning."

Walking up behind Rei, Kensuke leaned in close to Rei's ear. "Maybe she didn't hear us."

"Perhaps." Rei whispered back.

"Oh Kensuke…. Rei, the next time you two decide to screw please turn up a stereo or a TV." Misato said before opening her third can of beer. "You know pull a Shinji and Asuka…. Just don't run off for a week."

The two slowly turned to Misato. "What are you talking about?" they both asked.

"Look I'm happy for you two, I really am. Just don't be stupid about things if you catch my drift."

Both Rei and Kensuke nodded. "We… should get going to school." Rei said slowly looking for any escape from a talk from Misato.

"Alright you two have a great day at school, and if you see Shinji and Asuka tell'em that their in deep shit when they get back."

"Okay!" Kensuke and Rei shouted as they left the house.

Back at Sendai, Shinji had finally gotten back with breakfast, when he walked in the room he had found Asuka there on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"What took so long? Had to find the chicken to lay the eggs?" Asked Asuka.

"I don't know.. .The cooks took for ever…." Shinji replied. Placing her breakfast in front of Asuka; Shinji could tell that something had happened. "What's wrong you look as pail as Rei?"

"Uh…." Asuka let a quick little nervous giggle. "I uh had someone read my posting… You know the one I made to find my birth father." Asuka replied. "Someone replied to the letter I posted on that site."

"That' great Asuka!"

Asuka offered a weak smile. "Well I'm glad that you're happy. But I never really had a father…. Mr. Kaji was the closest I had to a dad…. And I don't really have the best examples to work with on how a dad is to act."

Shinji shook his head. "I think you're jumping the gun here. I mean you still have to meet him, and get tests done to see that he is your father…. I mean you just found out that he's looking for you so that's a good sign."

Asuka; sitting up hugged her knees to her chest. "I just don't know what I should do."

Shinji smiled. "You'll figure it out, and I'll be there with you all the way…"

Meanwhile back at Tokyo-3, lunch time had again come around. Giving the students a much needed break. Rei and Kensuke had joined Toji, Hikari and Anata at their normal table.

"So any word on Ikari and the she demon?" Toji asked Rei as she sat down at the table.

"They have not returned any of Misato's calls. But I did receive a text message from Shinji. He said that they will be back later on this evening." Rei replied. "They need to return to their jobs."

Hikari instantly got an angry look on her face. "Tell me about. Since Asuka took off I had to take up her shift at the store… I'm so beat."

"So did he say why they just up and left like that?" Anata asked, before taking a bite from her burger.

Rei shook her head. "They did not."

Chewing up the food in her mouth, Anata waited for the chance to speak.

"I know what they're doing." Toji proclaimed. "They're off screwing, and that's all they've been doing all this week."

Hikari instantly smacked Toji up side the head. "They are not….." Hikari shouted. "They wouldn't do such a thing!"

"He is correct." Rei said in a lone tone, a tone that only those around her at the table would be able to pick up on. It even made Anata about chock on the food in her mouth.

Forcing what was left of the food down, Anata took a quick drink. "Well at any rate, after earlier this week, I want to race Ikari… "

Everyone looked at Anata as she continued. "Some time this weekend I want to race him in a race. None of this catching up to him crap; I want to have a fair race."

Kensuke sat there. "But Ikari has never beaten you. What makes you think he can do it now?"

Anata smiled. "Simple. I've always just cough up to him, I want a fare race, with a starting line and everything. Saturday night… yeah that will be just right."

Rei, Kensuke and Toji all looked at each other, and then Toji looked across the table at Anata. "I don't think it's going to happen."

Anata gave a questioning look.

"When I was a pilot and my Eva went crazy, Ikari didn't know I was in there, then when his dad turned on that dummy plug thing. And his Eva went crazy. I lost my leg…. My plug was ripped from my Eva and was crushed but unit 01's hands. Shinji did all he could to stop it. When he found out that I was in there he lost it and set his Eva to self destruct in side the NERV compound. Shinji's dad turned up the LCL pressure; knocking him out cold. Shinji didn't ever want to pilot after that. The only thing that brought him back to the Eva was the fact that Asuka and Rei where in trouble….." Toji paused and looked back at his food. "In other words it's best that he doesn't race you, he sees you as a friend and wouldn't ever want to race you."

Anata sat there, she never really knew how her friends where connected and how they all relate to each other. They where more then friends; they where family. Each connected by one common thing and that was Eva. Her own personal feelings about the Evangelion where clear, but slowly she was starting to see the good side of the machines she hated so much.

"If a race was possible, how would I go about doing it?" Anata asked.

Rei answered. "Shinji dose not like change vary well, he likes having consistency. If you where to introduce the idea slowly… Over time he will catch on. But I would also advise against it. Shinji has come a long way from how he was back then, and it wouldn't take much to have him change back to his past self."

Else where at the farthest northern part of the country. In Wakkana, Japan. Now retired Kozo Fuyutsuki sat in front of an old type writer working on Japans next great novel. About his time after college and how he back packed around Europe documenting the events after second impact and his time working as an officer for NERV. Well that was the idea, he haven't gotten past time in Europe after college.

_'It was about a month of being in Germany I started to run low on funds; it must have been the drinking and the parties that did it. I needed some cash for transportation, food and even shelter. First I did odd jobs here and there. But that wasn't paying much, not enough to make it across Europe and in to China. I was about ready to call home when I came across a research clinic that was being backed by SEELE. At the time SEELE was little more then a small research firm that offered scholarships to students like one Yui Ikari. But this clinic was doing research on sperm samples for making a possible male form of birth control… that where offering a nice sum of money and there was an added bonus for those with college background. I couldn't turn away from the deal. So I made my… contribution, but in my age I've started to wonder what had happened to that sample… I've started to research and found that some time ago that a woman that lived in the area had picked my seed. I don't know what had happened to it. I do not know if I have a son or a daughter walking around as I type this.'_

Leaning back in his chair, Fuyutsuki stretched. And pushed his office chair over to a computer where he had his search going. And there on a web site was a list of all the batch numbers. Clicking on the number he could never forget. He started to type to the person that he had hoped that might be out there….

Reading more on the batch number Fuyutsuki found that someone out there was looking up information on the same batch. Investigating more in to it he found that it was a child that was now knows that she was from that clinic. Fuyutsuki sat there and shocked. Shocked that someone out there was looking for their father, looking for him and shocked that someone he had finally found what he was looking for. Reading the message from the child he found that it was in really good Germen, not to be a surprise. His Germen was a little rusty but he was able to type out a message. After a couple minutes of typing. He finally finished. And clicked send.

'There, I hope this person out there replies to it.' Fuyutsuki thought to him self.

Back around Tokyo-3 Shinji and Asuka where just reaching the city limits. Looking over at Asuka; Shinji had found that she had fallen asleep. Smiling Shinji turned up the heat knowing that Asuka liked the heat turned up as she slept. Then he reached for the radio. There wasn't much of a choice for stations in the Tokyo-3 area. But there was one station he could always count on. It played classical. Listening to the music Shinji didn't have much time to enjoy it, his phone went off. Turning the sound down. He this time finally answered the phone not thinking about it.

"Hello, Shinji Ikari speaking…… M-Misato! What? Umm… you see…. Yes ma'am…. Yes Misato…… Yes…. Yes I know….. Okay, we'll be home in a little bit…… Yeah, she's here… No she sleeping……. I'm not waking her up……. Wait? Didn't you and Mr. Kaji and you do the same thing?... Yea okay bye….."

Yes Shinji knew that he and Asuka where in for it. Sure Misato wasn't their mother, but she still cared for them like they where her own children. So he really couldn't blame her all that much. But in truth Shinji had always seen Misato as a big sister more then a mother.

"I heard." Asuka said, making Shinji glance over at her.

"Yeah she's pretty mad at us." Shinji stated.

Asuka sat up in her seat. "She'll get over it. All that matters to us now is us."

Nodding at what Asuka had just said. Shinji happened to look up and see Kou's yellow S2000 coming up behind him. Moving over in to another lane, allowing Kou to pass in the fast lane. Shinji watched as he came up along side his blue FC. Both Shinji and Asuka looked over at the yellow car to see Kou and Anata waving back at them. Then they sped off down the highway.

"Wasn't that Morisato in there with him?" Asuka asked.

"I think so… I wondered what happened while we where gone." Shinji replied.

In Kou's S2000, Anata sat back down facing forward in her seat. "It's about time those two come back." Anata said. "They look like they had a good time."

"Yeah they do… maybe some time you and I can do something like that?" Kou suggested with a laugh. "But way down the road."

"For sure, some time down the road." Anata added.

The two left the subject at that and Anata started to go through Kou's CD's. "You raced him before, didn't you?" She asked, looking over at Kou.

Kou nodded.

Anata sat there waiting for him to add anything about it, but that didn't come. "Anything… you want to add about it?"

"Ikari is a great opponent, probably the best any racer will ever come across." Kou said as he down shifted so he can get off the highway and on to one of the cities side streets. Pulling up to a stop sign he looked over at Anata. "HE somehow has the ability to read the road, and his car is like it's apart of him. It will be a good race."

"What do you think my chances are?" Anata asked, and then she saw that the light had changed from red to green. "It's green."

Pulling away from the intersection, Kou started to make his way through the traffic. Making his way to the mall where he and Anata where going to catch a movie. "Your chances? I don't know, I'll give it a fifty, fifty chance."

"Who will you be cheering for?" Asked Anata. Then she noticed the sign with the listing of movies as they approached the mall.

Kou smiled. "You, of course."

Anata looked over at Kou and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're pretty good with words you know that?"

Kou smirked. "I'm pretty good at other things too."

Anata laughed. "Is that so?"

Stopping at another traffic light. Kou looked over at the girl next to him. "I'm not one to brag… but yeah I've been told I can be good."

"Well I can be good too." Anata added with a sensual tone. Then she closed her eyes and grabbed on to the shift knob to Kou's car. "Work the clutch." She ordered.

Pulling away from the light, all Kou worked was the clutch. While Anata shifted for him. To him, that was a turn on, watching Anata work the shifter with her eyes closed. Working their way through the parking lot, Kou finally parked the car. Then Anata opened her eyes.

"See, I am good." Anata said.

Kou sat there speechless, then after a moment of regaining him self he only had one thing to say. "Amazing…"

"You thank so?"

Kou just shook his head. "Let's make babies."

Anata laughed. "Maybe in a couple more years. I'm in no rush."

Kou then turned beat red when he realized what he had just said. "Yeah pretty stupid huh?"

Anata then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then opened her door and stepped out. "But not to far fetched." Then she closed the door.

Again Kou sat there speechless for a moment or two before he was snapped out of his daze by Anata knocking on his door window.

T.B.C.

A/N: Okay, lots of you are probably like WTF! Fuyutsuki! Well there is a reason behind that. In the manga, Vol. 4 page 128 there is an image of a guy that really looks like a young Fuyutsuki. And that image comes up where Asuka is talking about being a test tube baby. And I figured why not. It will make a hell of a twist on the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from NGE

**STOP YOUR SELF CONTROL!**

Since returning home from their trip out to Sendai, and having survived a speech from Misato. Things where starting to go back to normal… Well not all that normal, especially for Rei. When she had heard the news that Asuka might have found someone that's her biological father, got her thinking about many things. Mostly about family. To Rei the idea of a family was alien to her. Sure she knows the dictionary deffation of family. And of course Shinji treated her like a sister. But she never really knew any family, not a mother nor a father.

Laying there on her bed Rei thought about many things. Mostly about Kensuke and his kindness towards her. She could tell that he really loves her. But something else kept on creeping in to her head. Something that she's been wanting to do for a long time now.

"I must tell Shinji…."

It was around eleven and on the weekend. Most of the house was still asleep, or was slowly getting up for the day. So getting out of her bed, Rei in little more then sweat pants and a t-shirt she stepped out in to the hall. Her room sat at the end of the hall way next to Misato's room. Then past Misato's room was the bathroom. Past that was Asuka's room and just across the hallway was Shinji's room. Rei stood there in between the two rooms, unsure what door she should knock on. Picking the room with a guess, Rei went up to Shinji's door and knocked.

Rei waited for a reply, and seconds later she could her lots of movement from the other side of the door. "Y-yes?"

Opening the door, Rei found that the room was trashed; and that was vary unusual for Shinji. "I believe that it is time for me to go to mother's grave."

Shinji didn't know what to say.

"When do you think that we can visit?" Rei asked, looking for any type of response from Shinji. But one didn't come quick.

"When ever you want Rei." Shinji finally replied.

"Tomorrow after school." Rei then turned around and started for the door to leave Shinji's room. On her way out she stopped and turned for the closet and looked at it. "Good morning Asuka."

Suddenly the closet opened up and Asuka popped her head out of it. "Thought it was Misato….. Morning."

When Rei was gone, Asuka in little more then a huge button up shirt quickly moved from the closet back to Shinji's bed. Shinji yelped when the red heads cool body came in to contact with his skin.

"Your cold!"

Asuka's hand then started to travel farther down under the covers.

"No! Your hands are cold!"

Out in the hall Rei stopped in the middle of the hall and shivered. 'That is something I'd rather not hear this early in the morning.' Rei had thought to her self before she continued down the hall and down the stairs.

About this time Misato staggered out of her room and started for the bathroom, along the way she had passed by Shinji's room. Hearing the laughter Misato pounded on the door.

"You two wanna knock it off?"

Across town Anata had gotten up early and was doing some of her chores around the house and she needed to do some work on her car. Mostly she just needed to clean the inside and change the oil. As she did this in the garage her little sister watched on from a stool that she was sitting on.

"When did you get home last night sis?" Mari asked. "And who was that guy?"

Anata from inside her car reached out pointing at a bottle of window cleaner, Mari handed the bottle to her sister.

"Thank you…. That was a friend of mine." Anata replied as she got back to cleaning the windows.

"Was he a boy friend?" Mari teased.

Anata looked over at her little sister. "Maybe."

Mari started to giggle.

"What's so funny giggles?" Anata asked. Then she shot out of the car, picking her sister up from the stool she was sitting on making her laugh even more.

Just then the phone started to ring. As it rang Anata's mother waited for her daughter to answer it. But as the phone kept on ringing, she knew that she was the only one that is going to answer it. So putting down the clothe she was folding she went over to the kitchen where the corded phone hung on the wall.

Still making her sister laugh, Anata and Mari looked up when the door to the garage opened.

"Yeah mom?" Anata asked as she put her sister down. "If it's about the dishes I'll get to them."

Her mother shook her head. "I'd like that… There's this nice young man on the phone asking for you."

Anata's eyes went wide, then she bolted for the phone. Taking it from her mom's hand.

"Yes hello?" Anata said in to the phone.

"Hi Anata?" It was Kou on the other end. "I was just seeing what you had planed for today?"

Anata then leaned against the wall. "Nothing much I was just going to do some cleaning and unpack some more."

"Did you need an other hand?" Kou asked. "I'm off today and I can't think of anything else better I'd rather be doing."

"What's that work?" Anata asked.

"No… Spend time with you." He replied.

Anata then slid the wall and was now sitting on the floor. "Well if you can handle my mom… you can come on over in about an hour. I was going to take my little sister out for some lunch and pick up some things for my car."

"I'm game. I'll be there in an hour." Kou said.

"Alright, but I've gotta warn you. My mom is a bit of a slave driver." Anata said. "Be here in about an hour."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Anata took a moment to her self. Little did she know her mother and sister was giving her a strange look. Then after about thirty seconds, she looked up to her mother and sister.

"What?" She asked.

"Slave driver?" Her mother asked.

Anata stood back up. "What, I just can't say yeah sure come on over… "

Anata shrugged and reached for her keys and opened the garage door. "Get your coat Mari, lets find something to eat. Mom you want anything?"

Her mother shook her head. "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

Anata's little sister then came back with her coat. "Okay… "

Later on Shinji sat with his Kids in the music studio, making sure that they had been practicing. Listening to Kei play his peace; watched his students movements and posture. When he was finished Shinji clapped.

"Great job Kei, great job all of you….." Shinji said then he noticed a red car pull up at the front of the studio. "…. Umm, I've packed some lunch for all of you…. I'll be right back."

"Thank you Sempai!" The three said.

Shinji walked to the window and looked out at the parked car. Shinji's seen that car before. It's the vary car that kept on beating him when he would practice on the mountain.

Shinji turned to his students. "Hay you guys I'll be right back. We still have a lot of work so eat up."

"Okay!"

Grabbing his coat, Shinji put it on and walked out of the studio. Out side he walked up to the still running car.

'That's the one for sure… I'll never forget it…..' Shinji thought to him self.

Then the door opened up and Anata Morisato stepped out.

"Morisato?"

Shinji stood there in shock.

"Yeah…. It's me." Anata said.

"You… You drive this car… You're the one that been beating me on the mountain?" Shinji asked. A hint of anger in his voice told Anata that she should explain fast.

"Yeah, last week while you and Asuka where gone I just found out that it was you I was pacing on the mountain… I had no idea." Anata said, Closing the car door behind her so her sister wouldn't over hear anything.

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked clearly angry now. His fist started to close and clinch uncontrollably.

"Shinji, I'm here to ask you for a far race." Anata stated. "I want a far race where we start off at the same time, where you and I can face off." Anata paused. "I talked to Kou about the race you and he and, he said that you and I are at the top of the game. It would be a great race…. Shinji please both you and I need this."

"But You're a friend… I can't."

Anata shook her head. "Shinji.. You're a nice guy. I like that and I know that Asuka likes that about you too."

Shinji gave a questioning look.

"Shinji, this race; no matter who wins we can learn so much about our self's." Anata stated.

Shinji stood there in front of Anata, giving the idea some serous thought. Then he looked over at Anata's car for a moment. Then back up at Anata. "When?"

"You'll do it?" Asked Anata.

"Yeah… I'll do it." Shinji quietly replied.

"Tonight if it's okay with you."

Shinji shook his head. "I'll be there about ten or when the traffic dies down." Shinji said. "I'd like to talk to you more but I have a Cello class to teach."

Anata peeked over Shinji's shoulder and looked in to the window of the music studio to see Shinji's students peeking through the window; looking back at them. Anata waved at the students.

"They seem like their waiting for you." Anata said.

Turning around Shinji just for a split second saw his Cello students run back to the lunches he had brought for them. "Yeah I better get back to them."

Walking in Shinji was getting three strange looks from his students.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Kei asked.

"She is a friend from school…." Shinji replied. Then he figured out what the three children where applying. "No… What no, it's not like that we're just friends."

"Sempai couldn't do that." Yuu stated.

Shinji nodded. "That's right. Thank you Yuu."

"His Miss Asuka would beat him up." Yuu went on to say with a smile.

"Thanks…. "

Hyosuke and Kei shook their heads agreeing with what Yuu had said. "Yeah… she's right." Hyosuke said then the three returned to their lunches.

**Later on that day…**

Back at the house, Asuka sat in front of a computer, she stared at a screen that had the e-mail setting on it. And the address on it; it was the address to the man that believes that he maybe Asuka's father. She didn't know what to type, hell she didn't even know how to start the letter.

"Why don't you just be your self?" Misato said as she came up behind the red heads shoulder. "But don't give him your name. you never know what crazy is on the other end of that thing."

"You think so?" Asuka asked.

Misato shook her head. "Yeah, you've heard about all those crazy people out there. Asuka I'm telling you play it smart."

Just as she was about to type, Asuka heard Shinji's car pull up in the drive way. Getting up from the desk she went over to the door and watched him step out of the car. Instantly she knew that something was up. the way how Shinji carried himself and the way how he walked around his car, it was sort of like he was having a moment with it. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing a jacket; Asuka stepped out side.

Shinji walked around his car, his finger tips creasing its fine lines. Then he heard the door open up and Asuka walk out.

"Hay what's up?" She asked. "Something happened?"

Shinji turned to Asuka and smiled. She was keeping to what she had said earlier about being nicer to him. "Yeah… Remember me telling you about that little red car the keeps one beating me on the mountain?"

Asuka shook her head. "Yeah I remember something about it."

"I found out who it was… It was Anata Morisato." He said. "She's the driver of that car. She didn't know who I was until just this past week…. And she wants to race me tonight."

Asuka wasn't to sure what to say.

"She's a friend… I don't think I can race a friend." Said Shinji.

Then Asuka knew what she had to say then. "Shinji it's a race not a fight to the death."

"But…"

Asuka placed a finger tip on his lips, shutting him up quickly. "You know you shouldn't run away, it doesn't suit you."

"_I mustn't runaway…" _ Shinji thought to him self. Then he looked up at Asuka with a smile. "Right."

"When is the race?" Asuka asked.

"Tonight at when ever the traffic dies down." Replied Shinji.

The two went inside, Shinji then started to make some dinner while Asuka went back to the computer where she was going to type a letter.

Else where Rei and Kensuke where shopping, but not out shopping for cloths or other things. But for an apartment. Walking the streets with a book of all the listings of open apartments. They weren't looking for something huge. Something along the lines of what Misato had rented back during the war. In matter of fact that's where they had ended up at. There at the vary same complex.

"It says that there are three one bedroom apartments and several two bedroom apartments available…" Rei said as she looked at the book. Looking up at the building she closed the book. "Shall we take a look?"

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah okay."

Going to the apartment up on the third floor, they fallowed signs the directed them to the empty apartments. The first one they had found was clearly way out of the budget they had to work with. It had two bathrooms, three bedrooms with a deck that looked out over the industrial park of the city, almost with in eye shot of Rei's old place. That was clearly out of the question. The second apartment was way too small one room with a kitchen… A small kitchen. That was it, no bathroom no shower.. far too cramped. The third was in lack of a better word, perfect. The living room was about the size of Rei's old apartment with a hall the connected to a bedroom, kitchen, and a deck that had a view of a small market street.

"What do you think Rei?" Kensuke asked. "I like it."

Rei looked out to the window of the deck; she watched the people down on the street do their everyday business. She smiled and turned to face Kensuke. "I like it."

Smiling, Kensuke turned to the apartment manager. "When do you need the money by?"

Rei stood there a small smile crept across her lips. 'and in the morning I will visit you… mother.'

At the Morisato house hold, Anata and Kou worked hard to get her room ready while under the watchful eye of Anata's mother and little sister. Kou had finally finished building Anata's bed frame.

"There we go… nice and steady. No squeaking going on here…." Kou said then he realized what he had said and felt a cold glair coming at him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Anata's mother giving him a look that told him that it would be best to shut up and shut up fast.

"I'm going to start making dinner… Kou dear will you be joining us?" Anata's mother asked with a strange tone that sounded sweet but there was something else behind it, that set alarms off in Kou's head.

"I don't know Mrs. Morisato… I really should start looking in to heading out." Kou replied.

Anata's mother smiled. "Alright… I'll make extra if you change your mind."

Then Anata and Kou watched at her mother walked out of the room.

"So you have something else going on to night?" Anata asked as she pushed the door closed with her foot.

"Uh not really. It's just your mom freaks me out." He replied.

Anata then pushed Kou on to the unsqueekable bed. "What's going on?"

"Shut up…"

And so the two start to make out… hot and heavy making out… But unfourtanlly for Kou and Anata that sturdy bed that Kou had just reassembled fell apart with a loud crash. Then fallowed by Anata's mother busted in to the room. To find Anata and Kou there on the remains of the bed laughing.

Shaking her head, Anata's mother walked back to the kitchen; leaving the two alone again.

"You know Kou I saw Shinji before you came over." Anata said, making Kou look up at her. "He was a little up set finding out that I drive the red 86."

"He didn't take it to well, eh?" Kou asked as Anata moved up off of him. "What'd he say?"

Anata just shook her head.

"He's not down with the idea?" Kou asked. "I'm not surprised."

"He wasn't happy about it but he understood why I want to race him." Replied Anata, then she looked over at Kou. "It's tonight; Kou I want you to come and cheer for the both of us."

Kou then pulled Anata close to him in a hug. "I'll be there for you. Don't worry."

'_Thank you…'_

Back at the house, Asuka sat relaxing from another days of work. It was really quite simple for Asuka to relax. She just needed a few things… Simple really, a hot bath, bubbles, an assortment of different types of soap, along with some classical music playing softly in the back ground. Yes. Asuka said there in the tub relaxing.

'_I thought that Baka Shinji was going to come and visit me at work… Oh well he has his thing. But still he could have taken some time and came to see me'_

Asuka sank down lower in to the water.

'_And what's been going through his head. Some things been changing with him… Something good, like he's gotten a type maturity…'_

Hearing the familiar sound for Shinji's car pulling up the drive way, Asuka sat up in the bath tub. Just as she heard gauge door open up, Then she Started to reach for a towel just as she heard the car shut off.

Out side Shinji just sat there in his car, Unsure if he should even go through with the race. Even though he said he would. Anata was a friend and a person that Shinji could see being a friend for a long time. It almost made him sick. Then that's was when he noticed it. His hands where gripping the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles where turning white. Letting go Shinji shook his head and opened the door.

Walking in to the kitchen, Shinji found that Rei was sitting at the table eating a rather large peace of water melon. But that wasn't what Shinji really noticed. What he really noticed was the smile on Rei's face.

"You seem to be in a great mood Rei, what's going on?" Shinji asked, pushing his own problems out of the way.

Rei looked up from her melon and finished chewing what was in her mouth. "I am in a good mood, Kensuke and I just signed for our apartment we move in there in the spring."

Shinji just stood there for a moment with little to nothing to say. "Wow… That's great news… I think. Have you told Misato yet?"

Rei shook her head. "No… I have not. I do not know how to tell her. She was so kind to me; inviting me to move in her to this house. I feel like that I would be betraying her."

Shinji shook her head. "No, I don't think she'll get mad." Shinji said. "In matter of fact I think that she'll be happy for you and Kensuke."

"Do you think that?" Rei asked.

Shinji nodded as he took a seat there at the table across from Rei. "sure I do."

Shinji then took a peace of melon that was setting there on the plate in front of Rei. "Rei.. I've got a question?"

Rei looked over at Shinji giving him a questioning look.

"I found out that Morisato is the one that drives that red car. And she came to me at the studio asking me for a race…. I said that I'll do it but I'm still not sure if I should. I see her as a friend."

"If she is a friend, then have just that a friendly race. something for the two of you to enjoy." Replied Rei then she returned to her melon.

That's all that Shinji needed to hear, Finished the slice of melon. Shinji stood back up and started to leave the kitchen. Stopping at the door, Shinji turned around. "Thanks Rei."

Having just gotten out of the bath, Asuka met Shinji in the hall way.

"Bout time you got home." Asuka said. "What took you so long getting home?"

"…I've got another race tonight…" Shinji replied.

Asuka gave a look that told him to tell her more.

"It's Morisato." Shinji stated. "She wants a race, and I agreed to give it to her."

"Sooo… what are you waiting for?" Asked Asuka.

"It's later tonight "

Shinji went on to his room with Asuka fallowing him. Once in the room Shinji just flopped back on to his bed. "I know it's just a friendly race, but still….."

"Shinji, just do it." Asuka said. "Beat her. That's all you need to do."

"That's the thing Asuka…."

Asuka then sat down on the bed next to Shinji.

"…. I'm not sure if I can."

Asuka then lied beside him. "You'll do fine. You just….." Asuka then let out a yawn. "…need to find a….. way to level… out the playing field….."

Shinji looked over at Asuka finding her sound asleep there beside him. Smiling he brought his arm around her and held her close. _'She must be beat… Just a little nap, I've got time.'_

Closing his eyes Shinji soon fell asleep as well.

A couple hours later at the Morisato house hold, Anata went over her car. Making sure that everything was in working order. Kou stood by watching her check the fluids to the 86.

"Everything look good?" He asked.

Nodding, Anata put the dip stick back in to the engine. "Yeah, it's ready…"

"Nervous?" Kou asked.

"No, excited." Anata replied. "I haven't felt this excited since the first time I drifted."

Kou watched at Anata started to pick up the few tools she had out, there was something that was connected to the engine ti self, something that was for sure not part of the engine to begin with. "What's that on the engine?"

Anata turned around. "What? This?" Anata pointed to the device. "It's a super charger."

Kou took a closer look. And there it was. Bolted to the engine was a super charger. "Why? Why not turbo?"

Anata laughed. "Kou, you of all people should know."

Kou stood there thinking about it. Then his eyes went wide. "The turbo wont have the chance to use all of its power, and it does; it's only for a few seconds…. The super charger will have all it's power there at the ready…."

"It's pushing almost twice it's stock power." Anata stated. "And to even things out, Ikari and I are going to race on the north road. Not the south road."

Kou quickly looked over from the engine over to Anata. "What? Anata I have to tell you unless you're a local that road is not for the faint of heart, I trashed my last car racing down through that road."

The north road of Mt. Futago connects that mountain to an other mountain just to the north. The first half is all up hill, with narrow roads and sharp turns and on some spots even rocks that had fallen from the mountain side. Just short of the summit is a tunnel that runs for a quarter mile through the solid rock face. After the tunnel the roads widen, and there is high speed turn after high speed turn. The turns also have a layer of wet leafs that can cause a car to slid in to the guard rail or right down to the bottom of the valley.

Having gotten up two hours ago, Asuka had gotten her self something to eat and had even fixed Shinji a little something. Something light, she knows that Shinji can't eat anything heavy before he races… She had guess it had went back to the days when they where pilots. She had noticed early on when she had just gotten to Japan, that Shinji didn't eat a whole lot before a training mission, or even before fighting an angle.

Taking the grilled cheese and ham sandwich up to Shinji's room, she had found that Shinji was still sleeping. Placing the plate down on the dresser she went up to his bed and lightly shook him.

"Hay, Shinji. It's time." Asuka said.

Slowly waking from his sleep, Shinji found that Asuka standing over him. "Time already?"

Asuka shook her head. "That's right, come on get up!"

Shinji jumped from the bed.

"Here eat this and take a cool shower, I can't have you doing this half asleep!"

Asuka's orders, forced Shinji to rush around the room while eating the grilled ham and cheese. Gathering some lighter cloths he rushed out of his room across the hall and in to the shower.

Down stares Misato and Rei could hear Asuka barking orders to Shinji through the bathroom door.

"So Rei, what's going on?" Misato asked. "Those two aren't fighting again are they?"

Rei shook her head and put the magazine she was reading down. "Shinji had a race to night."

Misato looked over from the TV. "Really same place?"

Rei shook her head.

"Come on Rei, let get there before they do and cheer him on." Misato said as she got up from her spot on the couch.

The idea sounded good to Rei. "I'll grab my coat."

Back up stares, Shinji got out of the shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he stood there in the hallway shivering. "Why a cold shower?" He asked, his teeth chattering.

"I just want to make sure that you're awake." Asuka replied. "Can't have you doing this half asleep."

"Asuka I don't think I would be half asleep while racing." Shinji said as he put on a loose fitting sweater. Then that two walked back down stars and saw that Rei and Misato wasn't home. Getting at glass of water, Shinji stood there at the window to the kitchen looking out the window to his car. The FC sat there in the drive way. A few leafs had fallen on to it.

Walking out from the living room, Asuka had her coat on and had her keys in hand. "I'm ready."

The two walked out of the house, Shinji went to his car and unlocked the doors but when he did he found that Asuka had gone to her car.

"Why are you going to your car?" Shinji asked.

"I'm taking mine, so I can go to the finish line and meet you there when you win." Asuka replied as she climbed in to her car and started it up then backed down the drive way.

Shinji stood there beside his car slightly shocked. Shaking his head Shinji then climbed in to his car and did the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**STOP YOUR SELF CONTROL!**

Word of such events spread quickly across the community of Tokyo-3, people had already started to gather on the mountain each taking a spot that they think that the race would be lost or won. As she drove up the mountain Anata was shocked to see all the people there waiting.

'Yep Kou was right, I think this will be a great race.' Anata thought to her self. 'And with us racing down the north end it should really be a hot race.'

looking up at her mirror, she watched as Kou made his way up she would watch as he would wave to people as they drove, Anata had guessed that it was friends of his, but they really where fan girls.

A little way's more down the mountain Misato and Rei made their way up in the Alpha. Both where shocked to see all the people waiting to see Shinji and Anata race.

"Wow Rei, look at this." Misato said. "Just think their all here to see Shinji and his friend race."

"The city is in need of a local hero, during the war that was Shinji Asuka and myself. Now it's just Shinji… " Rei stated.

"It sounds like you want to join in on all this Rei." Misato said. "Rei do you want a car?" Misato teased.

Rei quickly shook her head. "No, I enjoy my quite life."

At the base of the mountain Shinji and Asuka started their ways up the mountain.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Seeing all the people lined up to watch me race… ' Shinji thought to him self then he patted his car on the dashboard. "I'm going to win. We're going to win."

Asuka fallowed behind in her BMW. "Look at them all, their all here for my Baka Shinji…"

At the top of the mountain, Anata and Kou had just pulled up and had gotten out of their cars when a friend of Kou's came up to him.

"Hay man, we just got word of Ikari and some BMW coming up the mountain."

Kou nodded. "Tell the look out guys that the race is going to be held on the north road and to move to the look out points."

The guy nodded and started to make a couple calls. Then several cars started to drive past and make their way through the north road.

Just then Misato's car came over the top of the mountain and searched for a parking spot there at the old NERV look out post. She and Rei then got out and made their way through all the people to get a good look of the starting line.

"Here we go Rei; here we can see the start of the race."

Rei just took a spot there on the guard rail and watched all the people. Then she could hear his car coming up over the top of the mountain. "Shinji is here…"

Just then the head lights shined over the cress of the mountain. and drove up to Anata's car, fallowed by Asuka's car. But she pulled in the NERV look out post where Misato was parked at.

"Misato?" Asuka said as she climbed out of her car. "You're here too?"

"I'm here to cheer for Shinji." Rei said then she climbed up over the guard rail and back over again so she could sit there on the barrier.

"Yeah Asuka you're not the only one that wants to cheer for Shinji." Misato said then she made a face at the red head.

In Shinji's car he sat there slightly confused on why Anata was parked the wrong direction. So he rolled down his window and waited for Anata to do the same.

"You ready Shinji?" Anata asked as soon as her window was down.

"Yeah I'm ready… but why are you pointing that way?" Shinji asked.

"Simple, I was thinking about it and I figured that it would be more of a fare race if we raced on the north road." Anata replied.

"But I am not that dangerous?" Shinji asked.

"Not any more then what we would be doing on the south road." Anata replied.

Walking up in between the two cars Kou checked on the two drivers. "So when you two are ready, I'll start the count down."

Anata and Shinji nodded, telling Kou that they where ready. Walking out in front of the two cars some fifteen feet, Kou brought his right hand high up in to the cool mountain air. "The race starts fifteen seconds!"

Revving his engine, Shinji focused on the road just ahead. He could tell that this race was going to be a rough one; the way how the trees sort of hung over the road making a tunnel look to it. Giving Shinji a cold shiver down his back.

10!

Anata revved the engine to the 86 and turned on her head lights, and then she made sure that her seat belt was on good and tight.

9!

Asuka, Rei and Misato started to cheer for Shinji from the guard rail when they heard the engines rev, the hiss of the blow off valve to the FC excited everyone that stood there watching. And they started to cheer for the two racers.

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

GO!

The two cars bolted from the starting point, leaving a cloud of smoke and the strong smell of burning rubber. Shinji's FC was able to quickly get the lead on the small 86. But Shinji knew that Anata was a far more skilled driver and wasn't letting his guard down.

Hitting the first turn Shinji noticed that the slight incline was effecting the cars acculturation. Seeing the sign for the first hard left turn Shinji down shifted and started to go in to a slide then that's when he noticed it. Anata was right on him and was gaining fast.

'What the hell?' He thought. 'How is she gaining on me already…. I've just got to stay ahead of her.'

_Show me tonite that you're not a venture_

_That you can love me with another spirit_

_Give me the life as you were the nature_

_What is the reason why you keep me waitin'_

Anata watched as the FC just ahead of her tried to keep its place, but she knew right then and there that the car wasn't able to keep its place. 'Not that easy… he can still come up with something.'

Watching the FC drift through the first of many sharp turns. Then Anata saw it happen, watching Shinji come through the turn his back right wheel hit the gutter causing the car to slow down and allowing her to pass him up early in the race.

Shinji watched as the red 86 passed by at great speeds. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor of his car. "Damn it!"

Back at the starting line Kou had joined Asuka, Misato and Rei at the guard rail where they all listened to the radio reports of the race.

"What's his chances?" Misato asked.

Kou shrugged shi shoulders. "About fifty, fifty."

"Ikari and Morisato just passed the first marker! My god Morisato has the record with Ikari only fraction of a second behind! If this keeps up one of those two will shatter the previous time!"

Kou looked back at Shinji's fans. "Like I said fifty, fifty."

_I don't wanna be losing you_

_Don't you see that_

_I can't live another day without you_

_But you're teasing me_

_You just give an_

"I've just got to stay on her till the tunnel!" Shinji said to him self, and then focused more closely on the fast changing road. But the much lighter 86 was easily able to make its way through the winding road and kept on leaving the FC more and more behind.

Anata looked back through the mirror to see Shinji's head lights shinning through the trees; he was still there and wasn't going to give up with out giving the girl a good race.

"This is what I wanted, a good race, a race between friends…"

Looking at the engine temp gauge, she noticed that her car was running slightly hotter then it would normally. "No, you've got to last just for his one race. That's all I ask."

Seeing that the road was starting to level out, Shinji readied him self for the run down the tunnel. Rounding a set of sharp S turns, the two cars passed the sign for the tunnel.

Then the cars rounded the last turn before the tunnel. "GO!"

Shifting in to the FC's last gear Slammed on the gas and quickly started to gain on the 86. But as Shinji did this the headers started to glow a bright red, and also started to put great strain on the aging engine. Slowly Shinji started to pull along side Anata's 86, looking over he saw that she was focused on the race and nothing else.

_Express love_

_And I cry (die) for you tonite_

_And I'm dying (crying) but you, you give an_

_Express love_

_Stop for a while and think of me_

_To be part of my live so you can_

_Express love_

The two cars screamed out of the tunnel, both side by side. Seeing the long sweeping left turn Shinji down shifted once and started a long drift, as he held the car in the slide, he looked over to see the 86 doing just the same.

'This is the best yet!' Shinji screamed in his head. Then he caught sight of an extremely sharp right turn just before it was hidden behind the trees. Slamming on the breaks Shinji turned.

The two cars drifted side by side through the hard right turn, and then they came out of it with Shinji's FC just ahead.

_Why can't you see_

_That my heart is breaking_

_Tonite I gotta make you feel I love you_

_Want me to try dancing in the bedroom_

_But I don't wanna be the one night story _

The last stretch of the mountain road was a rough one, high speed sharp turns combined with the road surface started to cause all sorts of problems. Leaves and twigs smacked the sides of Shinji's car, and then he felt the slight nudge. Looking in to the side mirror, Shinji saw how close Anata's car was to his.

"I can see it!" Anata said to her self, then she tried to push her car even harder but it already at it's max.

Fighting to keep their places, for the last bit of the race.

Back at the starting line Asuka, Misato Rei and Kou huddled around a radio listening to the look out report back the race.

"Come on Shinji!" Misato and Asuka cheered.

"The FC is just ahead but not by much! My God their even treading paint! Their on the last set of turns, damn it it's close!"

"GO ANATA!" Kou cheered. Kou then grabbed the radio. "What's happening!"

"One second!"

Everyone waited to here what was happening! Down at the finish line people watched as the two cars fast came to the finish line, Shinji crossed it first then Anata only a fraction of a second behind.

"Ikari won!" Someone yelled in to the radio. "It's Ikari!"

All three of the girls up at the starting line cheered, Even Kou joined in. After all Shinji was a friend of his.

Anata then skidded to a stop, her car pointed to the right side if the road, Shinji then did the same but his car pointed to the left side of the road. When the smoke cleared Shinji and Anata climbed out of their car's and walked up the other.

"See Shinji, friends can have a good race and not hate each other after words." Anata said as she whipped the sweat from her forehead. "It just tells me that I need to practice more."

Shinji stood there, his legs still twitching from the excitement. "It was a great race… wanna do it again some time later down the road?"

Anata smiled and shook her head. "Shinji Ikari any time you want to race me just give me a call."

Back at the starting line Asuka, Rei and Misato loaded in to Misato's car and maid their way to where Shinji was at the finish line, with Kou fallowing behind in his S2000, as they drove off none of them knew that they where being watched by three people. Two men and one woman.

"It seems that Ikari won, Brother." The woman said.

Nodding the oldest looked at his watch. "A fourth in our team will be prefect, and a driver with his skills and with a FC will make us unstoppable."

"Brother shall we approach Ikari?" the youngest asked.

"For now we wait until the spring, the mountain is becoming too icy. Elisa, Jean we're moving to Tokyo-3." The oldest said then he turned and started to walk to his car.

"Takeshi! We can take him now!" Jean snapped, making his oldest brother turn back around and face his two younger siblings.

"We wait, till the spring. But while we wait we watch him from affair, that way we can truly beat him and he'll join the team." Takashi stated. "But for now we lay low."

Listening to their big brother, Elisa and Jean fallowed their Takashi to their parked cars. Getting in their car's Elisa and Jean each got in to their own FD3S both black as the midnight sky, then Takashi climbed in to his SE3P each of the cars started up and pulled from the parking lot.

Waiting for car's to clear out of the way, Kou noticed the three car's and took note of them, something didn't set right with him about the cars, but what really mattered was getting to Anata.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Again we all know I don't own a thing, lets just enjoy some good reading.

**Meeting of the RX**

Spring time; a time for change and growth, Graduation was fast coming for the ex-Eva pilots. Thus ending their high school lives, and thrusting them in to Adulthood. It was moving day for Rei, she and Kensuke where getting ready to start their own life's at their own place. Even though she only had just over a month to go till she was eighteen, Rei felt that it was time for her to get out. Kensuke had just turned eighteen only a few weeks ago…

"Rei are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Misato asked as she taped a box closed.

Rei just shook her head. "Sorry, but Kensuke and I have been talking about this for quite some time."

Misato sighed as she pulled another strip of tape. "Alright…"

Rei then smiled. "I want to thank you for being so kind to me all these years."

Misato closed yet another box. "Rei, you will always have a home here."

Out side, Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, Toji and Hikari worked on loading Rei's things on to the moving van. "Come on you stooges! Move that dresser!"

"Man what a slave driver…." Toji whispered.

"Pipe down Toji!"

"Man when did she end up like this?" Kensuke asked. "It's like she's acting like Asuka."

Shinji looked across the surface of the dresser. "What happened?"

Toji sighed and rolled his eyes. "It happened about two weeks ago." He stated.

"Dude, I asked what happened not when." Kensuke said.

Shinji shook his head, agreeing with Kensuke.

"It started when I finally got laid." Toji finally replied. "I think that Asuka did something to her head…."

"… See Hikari if you let them know that you are in charge right from the get go, he'll do just about what ever you tell him." Asuka said a she took a swig from a water bottle.

"I've started to notice what you've been talking about." Hikari replied.

Kensuke laughed. "You two are so whipped."

Just then Rei and Misato came out side, both with a box in their arms and took them to the back of the van; where Shinji and Kensuke where waiting.

"I'll take that my dear." Kensuke said as he took the box from Rei's arms and they exchanged a quick kiss.

"Is that the last of it?" Toji asked as he took the box from Misato.

Rei shook her head... "Yes, that is all my belongings."

Asuka looked at the boxes then back at Rei. "Who would have thought that you've got so much crap."

Shinji looked over at Asuka as everyone climbed out of the back of the van. "She likes to collect things."

Closing the back of the moving van, Shinji looked up the drive way to see that Misato's heap of a car was sitting there blocking in Asuka's car.

"Umm, Asuka." Shinji said as he handed her his keys. "Don't let Misato drive."

Misato made a face as the others started to cram in to Shinji's FC. Then he and Kensuke climbed in to the van.

Leading the way, Kensuke and Shinji started for the new apartment with Rei, Asuka, Misato Toji and Hikari all crammed in to Shinji's car.

"So…Kensuke." Shinji started to say. "This is it, you and Rei are moving in together."

Kensuke shook his head. "Yep. Rei hasn't been able to stop talking about it."

Shinji looked over at Kensuke shocked. "Rei… talking a lot?"

Shinji tried to keep his laughter to himself, but the idea of Rei talking none stop was unreal and busted into laughter, Kensuke quickly started to laugh too. Behind them in Shinji's car, Asuka drove the FC.

"So Rei, what do you and Kensuke have planed for later on tonight?" Asked Misato.

"More then likely unpacking, and building the bed." Rei replied.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know what you're talking about."

Hikari wrapped her arm around Rei. "It's okay Rei, I understand."

Asuka again rolled her eyes. Then that's when she heard it. Shinji's car started to make a strange sound. It's normal deep rumble suddenly changed to a slightly higher pitch. "You hear that?" Asuka asked.

Misato then leaned forward trying to hear better. "It does sound different."

"Yeah that means a lot Misato. How many times have you had to take you car in to the shop to get fixed because you forgot to have the oil changed?" Asuka asked.

"Hay if anyone knows about car trouble I would…. " Misato stated. Then she thought about what she had just said. "Wait… that didn't sound right."

The two listened to the change in sound as they kept on fallowing Kensuke and Shinji through town clear to the apartment that was only a ten minute drive from the house.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, Kensuke parked the van so the back doors where facing the main doors. Where they also found the manager of the apartment building.

Rei walked up to the slightly over weight man and got the keys. Turning to face the others Rei smiled. "Would everyone like to see Kensuke and my new home?"

All wanting to know what this place looked like everyone shook their heads.

**Five Minutes Later…**

The apartment was small, only two rooms with a bathroom and kitchen.

"Two rooms?" Asuka asked.

"Te second room will be used for studying." Rei answered. "In the morning Kensuke and I will start trying to get in to a collage."

Kensuke nodded agreeing with Rei. Then looked over at Shinji. "Want to help me bring some stuff up?"

Shinji, Kensuke and Toji then walked out of the apartment and went back down to the van leaving the girls there in the apartment.

"So Rei how are you going to set up your place?" Asuka asked.

Down in the moving van, Shinji, Kensuke and Toji gathered a couple boxes each and started the first of many trips back and forth.

"Hay man your ride was making a strange noise while we where driving here." Toji said to Shinji.

"Strange noise…." Shinji was lost.

"I don't know Asuka was driving it, talk to her about it." Replied Toji.

Taking the boxes back up to the apartment, Shinji found Asuka waiting. "What are those boxes labeled?"

Shinji shifted the boxes around in his arms and found that they where labeled kitchen. "Their for the kitchen." Shinji replied.

"Then put them in the kitchen." Asuka stated. "She wants to have the boxes put in the rooms that they are labeled for."

Shinji put the two boxes he had in to the kitchen then went back to Asuka where she was telling Toji and Kensuke the same.

"Asuka tell Shinji about his car." Toji said as he walked past and down the hall.

"Oh yeah, Shinji your car was making a strange noise." Asuka said

"That's kind of vague…" Shinji said; shrugging his shoulders. "Can you tell me more about this noise?"

Asuka's eyes shifted up words, as she thought of a way to best describe the problem. "It was more high pitched… Yeah the engine wasn't as deep as it is normally."

Shinji stood there and thought about the problem. But Shinji wasn't really all that car savvy. Sure he knew how to drive and drive good, but when it came down to the inner workings of his car or any car in general he was in the dark.

"Oh… I'll take a look at it when we get back home." Shinji said sounding a little confused. Then he went back to the moving van for more boxes. When he got back to the van, Toji handed him more boxes.

"Hay Shinji you wanna come to work with me to night?" Toji asked.

"I don't want to get in the way…."

Toji shook his head. "Dude it's the night shift, I'm going to be the only one there."

"I guess, what time?"

"One in the morning." Toji replied.

Kensuke then came back to the van slightly out of breath. "You guys, Rei is starting to get a little agitated. She really wants us to get this thing unloaded before noon and back at the rental place."

Frightened by the shear idea of Rei getting mad, the three guys picked up the pace of getting the boxes from the van and bringing them back up to the apartment. But all that day each time Shinji came down to the van he looked over at his FC parked right beside the van. The strange noise that Toji and Asuka had told him about was starting to make him worry.

It was well in to the afternoon when the boxes where unpacked and things put away. Everyone looked at the finished apartment. It was a small apartment, consisting of a living room that also doubled as a bedroom a bathroom and a small kitchen. Descent sized TV, microwave oven, toaster and blinder and any other things house hold may hold.

Kensuke stood back just as he finished with the final touches. "So what do you think?"

"Damn dude where'd you get the TV?" Toji muddled to Kensuke.

Kensuke readjusted his glasses at the same time as Rei let out a disagreeing groan.

"It's sort of a gift to myself for living through high school and starting this new life with a beautiful girlfriend." Replied Kensuke.

"It is big…" Shinji said.

"Forty-eight inches flat screen LCD, HDTV." Kensuke stated. "Perfect for avid movie watcher, gamer, computer geek. Or just for watching TV."

"It is unnecessary." Rei added.

"Think of it as an investment in our entertainment." Kensuke rebutted.

"Compensation for something else… or the lack there of." Asuka snickered.

"That was a bit uncalled for." Kensuke said looking over at the redhead.

"That was a bit below the belt, Asuka." Shinji said.

"No kidding…" Misato then a grin slowly came across her lips. "It's all how he uses it."

"Kensuke is perfectly equ…" Rei abruptly stopped talking. Knowing that she had just played in to Misato's ploy.

Then she turned a bright red when she had realized that everyone was looking right at her… even Kensuke was a little shocked.

Everyone started to laugh making the first of many happy memories for Rei and Kensuke.

The drive back to the house for Shinji, Asuka and Misato was a little quite. This little family was starting to change too.

"Looks like you guys will be moving out soon too huh?" Misato asked with a sigh soon fallowing.

"No…" Asuka said then she turned to Misato. "We're not done making fun of you yet. Is that right Shinji?"

He didn't even hear Asuka's question, his mind was on the car and how it was running. Asuka was right the tone was way off. But the problem was much deeper, it even went as far as to infect the way the car ran.

'_What's wrong? Something isn't right with it.'_

"Hay Baka!" Asuka then bopped Shinji on the head. Making his quickly over at Asuka.

"I didn't do it!" Shinji said quickly then he looked forward.

Asuka and Misato both looked at him.

"Like that didn't sound an admission of guilt." Asuka said.

"No kidding." Misato agreed. "Shinji what's wrong."

Shinji sighed. "Something's wrong with my car… And I know I didn't do anything to it…." Shinji was clearly bothered by the fact that his car wasn't running right..

"Shinji if you're that worried about your car I'll call my mechanic and see if he'll look at it." Misato said. "I've been taking my Alpha to this guy for years and he's really good too."

"Shinji it's a recommendation from Misato." Asuka said. "And if this guy has kepted that heap running this long, he's got to be good."

"Hay I'm a good driver….." Misato paused replaying all the times she rather forgot to change the oil in the Alpha or backed in to another car or anything else that's standing still. "… I just have really bad luck, Shinji tell her."

Shinji thought about it then he remembered all the times he had to get her from a bar, from a party at work, or from the side of the road as the tow truck is pulling her car away. "Uh… Sure, I guess."

Stopping at a traffic light, Shinji watched all the different cars pass by in front of him, and then he looked over to his right seeing a sleek looking black sports car. Looking closer at the car Shinji saw that the windows where tented and couldn't see the driver.

'_Nice car…' _Shinji thought to himself, then he looked back up at the traffic lights not even giving the other car another thought.

Then he heard it rev its engine. Looking back over Shinji shrugged his shoulders then looked back at the traffic light turned green. The black car sped off leaving behind a thick cloud, and the strong smell of rubber lingering in the air. Shinji Just pulled away normally. Not caring what had just happened.

"Man what a jerk…" Asuka commented.

As the other car sped off, Shinji noticed something on the back of it. There on the back of the other car read 'RX-7'. Shinji took note of the car and focused on getting himself and the others home.

The evening was quite, more quite then normal. Asuka wasn't bickering with Rei. Misato wasn't yelling at Asuka and Rei for bickering, and there wasn't the slamming of any doors from Shinji locking himself in his room because Misato is yelling at Asuka and Rei for fighting, and because Asuka and Rei are fighting. In matter of fact this evening Shinji was able to sit down and enjoy reading a magazine while listening to some music, Misato watched some show about the different types of booze around the world. And Asuka… Asuka wasn't even in the room. The last he Misato and Shinji knew, she had said something about using Shinji's computer to check her e-mail.

Unsure how long he was there reading Shinji looked at the MP3 player to see what track he was on.

'_Track 17...' _ Shinji thought to himself. Then started to count something in his head. _'I've been here reading for almost an hour. Huh I wonder what's taking Asuka so long?'_

Taking the head phones off his head, Shinji closed the magazine, and then stood up to stretch.

"I'm going to get some sleep before Toji comes over to pick me up." Shinji said to Misato as he walked out of the room.

"What? Yeah okay Shinji, good night." Misato said with out even looking back from the TV.

**12:25 am **

Walking up to Shinji's house, Toji found Shinji sitting out of the front steps of the house with energy drink in hand.

"Shinji I thought I told you to get some sleep." Toji said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shinji looked up, it was clear that he wasn't one hundred percent. "Toji?" He asked.

"Yes?"

Shinji stood up slowly. "I gave in to her mind tricks."

Walking down the side walk the two friends mad their way to the Tokyo-3 operator station.

Toji gave Shinji a strange look. "You always play in to Asuka's mind tricks." Toji sighed. "What happened?"

Shinji sighed. "Well I went up to my room with only sleep on my mind. Well I open the door and there's Asuka in my bed….."

Toji again gave his friend a strange look. "So… I thought you two screw like every other night."

"It's not like that." Shinji quickly stated.

They stopped at a cross walk and waited for the light to change.

"Okay, okay what happened?"

"I found her in my bed… how should I put this? Pleasing her self."

Toji didn't catch it at first but after thinking about it his eyes widened. "Dude I thought it wasn't like that!"

"I know! I told her I didn't really want to do anything to day!" Shinji said nearly yelling. "I'm only human… "

Back at the house, Asuka soaked in the bath tub while talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah Hikari, that will teach him for cutting me off." Asuka said.

Asuka heard Hikari's sigh over the phone. "What's that for?"

"Have you thought that you might be turning in to a sex fiend?"

Asuka sat up in the tub. "Hay Shinji has his moments when he want some action."

"Asuka something tells me that you start things."

Asuka pulled the phone from her head and gave it a dirty look. "Well anyways I'll tell you more about this in the morning at work… Good night Hikari."

Else where across town, Takeshi looked out the window to his and his siblings condo. The massive window looked out the Tokyo-3 night time skyline. Hearing that door open up us turned to see his sister walk in with a shopping bag crammed full with several items of cloths.

"Traffic is terrible out there tonight… " Elisa said as she removed her shoes. "Where's Jean?"

Takeshi looked over his shoulder. "He's out running the mountain…" he then looked out the balcony window.

Hearing the refrigerator open then close, Elisa came back out with a car or cool green tea. "Later on this evening I'm going to take a look at the northern pass."

Takeshi nodded then turned to face his sister. "In the morning you will also start learning the Cello."

Elisa gave her brother a questioning look.

"Ikari teaches the Cello…" He handed his sister a small peace of paper. "… You will take his class and learn how he thinks."

"Why take his class if I'm learning how he thinks, couldn't that be learned out of the pass?" Elisa asked, wanting to know what her brother was thinking.

"On the pass you will only get to see one side of him… To really understand we need to know how he thinks off the pass." Takeshi replied.

"And Jean's part in all this?"

"I have something in mind that he'll enjoy…"

Takeshi then turned back around and opened the balcony letting the cool night air in the condo.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry about not posting in such a long time, I've been working a lot lately. So I hope to make it up to you all. First I've gotten lots of requests for the music. Well all you guys got to do is send me an email and I'll send you the music. But it's going to be in several emails, I can only send one peace of music at a time. And second I've got some GT4 pics of the cars in the story. Again just drop me a line and I'll send them on out. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

Waking up to someone pounding at his bedroom door, Shinji slowly rolled over to his side and tried to focus on the alarm clock. Seconds later the fuzzy numbers started to get clear and soon Shinji could make out that the alarm clock read 11:30. slowly sitting up in bed Shinji stretched up words for the ceiling and yawned. Then again there was more pounding at the door.

"Yeah hold on…." Shinji grumbled as he slowly climbed out of his bed and walked over to the door.

Opening it he found that Misato was standing there and looked like she had been up for a while. "I just got off the phone with my mechanic, if you still want to he'll look at your car today."

Shinji stood there and watched Misato walk down the hall and down the stairs. he blinked a few times and closed the door.

Down stairs Misato found Asuka half a sleep at the table having some break fast.

"You want a ride to work Asuka?" Misato asked as she opened the fridge in search of a quick breakfast.

Asuka shook her head then pointed out to her parked M3 through the kitchen window. Moments later Shinji came down stairs and searched the kitchen over for something to eat as well. But Shinji had found that Misato had the last breakfast bar and Asuka was munching on the last bit of lucky charms. All Shinji could do is fix him self a cup of coffee and sigh.

"Misato after we go to the car place we need to go to the super market." Shinji said with a yawn.

As Shinji sat at the table drinking his coffee, he looked across the table at Asuka and grinned. She instantly flipped him the bird.

'_That's right… not a morning person…' _Shinji thought to him self.

"You ready Shinji?" Misato asked as she started to walk for the back door.

Shinji quickly slammed the coffee and quickly fallowed.

**The Problem…**

Shinji peered in to the work Shop where a mechanic worked under the hood to his FC. Every little clinging noise made Shinji cringe.

"Calm down." Misato said as she grabbed Shinji by his shirt and pulled him down to the chair next to her. "This guy is the best."

Shinji sat down, his eyes darted around the office/waiting room. Then he found a stack of magazines there on a coffee table. Shinji then grabbed the first thing he saw and started to flip through the pages desperately trying to find something to take his mind off of things.

Then the mechanic came in to the waiting room whipping his hands with a rag. "Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji stood up. "Yes…"

"First off let me say you've taken great care of your car. Something that some one should learn from that." The old mechanic looked over at Misato for a moment. "But the engine to your car is on it's last leg, I can give it a tune up, but it's a band aid fix at best."

His world came crashing down around him. "Is there anything else you can do?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have to call some people I know, but it's not all that bright of an out come."

"Thank you anyways, we know you'll do what you can." Misato then stood up. "When can we pick it up?"

The old mechanic rubbed his chin. "I'll call Mr. Ikari in the morning and let him know for sure."

A few minutes later Shinji sat in the passenger seat of Misato's car with a blink look across his face.

"Shinji the man said him self that you've been taking great care of that car. So it's nothing you did."

"I know….."

"When I blew the engine to my alpha back in college, this guy went out and found the prints of the racing production engine for my car and built it from scratch… Wow did it take a long time, I was of foot for weeks."

Shinji said nothing. But he thought about the idea of getting a newer engine in his car. He couldn't really see how much better that could make his car. And figured that just fixing his car would be enough.

"….. then when I got it all those guys with their rice burners, no offence Shinji.("None taken.") where bagging to take me out."

Shinji just slumped down lower in his seat. But still the idea lingered in the back of his mind. "Can you please drop me off at work?"

Misato glanced over at Shinji. "Sure…."

Across town, Rei slowly opened her eyes and focused on the fuzzy image of the alarm clock that sat there next to her on a night stand.

'_What do these symbols mean?'_ Rei thought to her self. Then a split second, ..00252 of a second later she realized what the clock was telling her. 11:34am. Rei quickly sat up in bed and grabbed the alarm clock in a panic, she brought it close to her eyes.

"Kensuke get up, we over slept!" Rei said louder then her normal soft tone.

Rei flung the blankets off of her, exposing a little light green nightie. "Kensuke!"

"… Wha… Five more minutes…." Kensuke said as he rolled over and pulled the blankets more up over his head.

"We over slept, and at this moment missing registration!" Kensuke shouted.

"This would not have happened if you where not watching TV all evening." Rei stated from the bathroom.

"What? Who wanted me to do that one thing!" Kensuke asked as he searched for some boxers.

Rei popped her head out from the bathroom, with a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth. She had tried to say something then went back in side the bathroom. Moments later she popped her head back out in to the room. "That is beside the point….. "

Meanwhile Misato had dropped Shinji off at work, he waved to Misato as she drove off then he turned to greet his students.

"Why did she droop you off? What happened to your car?" Kei asked.

Shinji smiled weakly. "It's getting worked on…." Shinji paused for a moment. "Well come on you guys we've got a lot to cover today."

Walking in to the building, Shinji and the three students went about setting up the stuideo so they can use it. As they did Shinji heard the bell at the door ringing telling him that someone had just came in. Thinking that it was a parent that was bring their child in to learn an instrument Shinji turned to greet the parent and the kid; but was shocked that it was a woman in by her self, and she seemed way too young to have children.

"Umm… May I help you ma'am?"

Shinji looked the woman over. She was slightly taller then Misato, with short jet black hair and a set of green eyes. The woman was Elisa.

"I heard that this was the place to go to learn the cello." Elisa said.

"Yes ma'am. But my class normally teaches children of the 10 to 13 year old verity." Shinji replied.

"I also heard that you're really good."

All three of Shinji's students erupted in a fit, saying that their teacher is the best. Shinji brought up his hand singling his students for quite. Then he went over to the His cello that was in it's case; propped up against the wall. Removing it from the case, Shinji went to a near by chair and got him self ready. Taking in a deep breath, Shinji started to play.

Everyone listened to Shinji as he played Bach's Prelude in G major.

Else where across town, Asuka stood at the register. Sure it wasn't her favorite place to work at in the super market. But today, amongst all the bitching people, and the screaming kids… oh and we cant forget the hard of hearing elderly. Today was worth it, because there in front of her was a new guy there at work that was simply put as eye candy for Asuka. Sure she loved Shinji, but okay to look at the menu every now and then.

"Hay Asuka…." Hikari whispered in to her ear. "getting enough of the new guy?"

For a second there Asuka was caught off guard for only a moment quickly recovered. Then shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Yeah, but the Baka is enough." Asuka replied. "And besides, can the new guy even last one day here." Asuka paused for a moment to scan more items. "This place isn't the easiest place to work at you know… Okay your total is 11,042 yen."

The elderly lady in front of Asuka raised her hand to her ear. "What was that dear?"

Asuka stood there her head twitched, then she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "11,042 yen ma'am." Asuka stated again a little louder.

"No I've told you, that sale was took place last week. That add is expired."

Jean Stood at the other register. _"You better be right big brother. Because I don't see how me being here is going to help me beat Ikari." _Jean thinks to him self.

T.B.C.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own NGE. I just like to have fun with making the stories.

Having returned from work, Shinji flopped down on the couch feeling a little sorry for him self. He had forgotten how much a headache public transpiration was. And when he took the trash out when he got home he looked in to the garage. His car wasn't there. It really hasn't been that great of a day for Shinji.

Hopping that the TV could offer some escape from his troubles he turned it on and started flipping through the channels. But it wasn't helping. It seemed like on just about every channel had something about racing.

'_Damn you TV, turning on me too?' _

Turning off the TV, Shinji got up off the couch and went in to the kitchen. Something to eat sounded like a good idea. But when he started to look around the kitchen he found that they needed to restock the kitchen. Shinji let out a sigh.

"We forgot to get some more food….." Shinji said out loud to him self.

He turned on his back for the living room, just as Pen-Pen came in to the room. The bird looked up at him.

"Misato forgot to get some food before she went out for the day." Shinji told the bird as he reached down to pick him up. "We'll have to wait until Asuka comes back home."

Shinji put the bird back down and patted it on the head. Standing back up he looked over at the clock on the microwave. It was already going on two in the after noon, and he knew that Asuka wouldn't be home until late.

Again Shinji tried to leave the kitchen but the phone started to ring, making him again go back in to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello Shinji Ikari speaking." Shinji greeted. And he had hopped that it was news on his car.

"Yo Ikari."

"Kensuke? How was the first night at your and Rei's place?" Shinji asked, he landed against the wall.

"It was great! You wanna come over and hang out with me, Toji and Hikari?" Kensuke asked.

Again Shinji looked up at the clock on the microwave. "Yeah sure… But where's Rei?"

"She's at work and wont get back until later some where around four." Kensuke replied.

Then Hikari shouted so Shinji could hear. "Tell Shinji that Asuka already knows and is coming over too."

"Did you hear that?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah I'll be over in a little bit." Shinji replied. "Want me to pick up anything?"

"Nah we got a fully stocked kitchen, Rei and I went out shopping last night."

Shinji nodded. "Okay I'll be there in a little bit." Shinji hung up the phone and went to the door to put on his shoes. Then he was out the door.

Across town Takashi sat in the living room working on some information on a laptop. Hearing the door open up Jean walked in and flopped down on the couch next to his big brother.

"So brother…" Jean begin, and then he pulled out a pack of smokes and light up. "Tell me, why am I working at a super market?" Jean asked. "How is this going to help us really beat that Ikari guy?"

Takashi looked away from his computer and looked over at his brother, and then he reached for the cigarette in Jean's mouth and pulled it out and put it out in a glass of water that was there on the coffee table.

"You know I hate that."

Jean gave his older brother a look that told him that he should really explain his reasoning.

"I want you and Elisa to gather info on Ikari. You are going to find out how he is at home and when he's out in public. That's why I have you working at the same place that Ikari's girlfriend." Takashi slid a photo of Asuka to his brother. "Get to know her, but do not interfere. Just become friends, I think that you two will get along quite well."

"Just what the hell does that mean!"

Takashi smiled to him self.

"And Elisa is doing the same to Ikari him self." Takashi stated. "The idea is to get to study our target. Get in side his head. That way we can crush him." Takashi said, and then he returned to his work.

Moments later Elisa came in to the same apartment lugging a huge case to a cello and several books. Jean looked over from the couch and gave a puzzled look.

"What, home work?" Jean asked.

"It appears that Ikari is quite the hard ass when it comes to his class, but his students love him." Elisa replied as she lied down her things. "And what about you?"

"His girlfriend?" Jean asked. "Well I saw her but that super market was a mad house and I couldn't get the chance to talk to her."

Takashi glanced over at his brother again. "Just remember that our goal is to gather info, not to interfere."

About a half hour later Shinji arrived at Rei and Kensuke's apartment. Walking in to the lobby, Shinji found himself standing before the paging board. Shinji started to search for rather Rei of Kensuke. His search didn't take long. There fourth from the top. He found Ayanami and pressed the button for the apartment.

"Yeah!"

Shinji jumped, and turned to the small speaker next to the row of buttons.

"It's Me. Shinji."

"I'll buzz you in."

Seconds later there was a buzz and the door letting Shinji in to the apartment was open.

Waiting in the elevator Shinji thought about how Rei had kept her name and didn't change it to Ikari. It didn't really bother him all that much, but some times he would stop and wonder. But all that he could think of was that maybe her reason was Gendo. Maybe she had still connected the name with the person. If anyone would ask Rei, she would probably say something like _'… it would be bothersome.' _ Or something along those lines.

Hearing the ding to the elevator, Shinji waited for the doors to open. Once they did Shinji walked down the hall of apartments.

IN Rei and Kensuke's apartment Hikari finished helping Kensuke mixing a large bowl of punch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hay Hikari can you grab that for me, it's probably just Shinji." Kensuke called out from the bathroom as he washed his hands.

"Sure…" Hikari replied then walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see that it was Shinji. Hikari giggled at the strange image of Shinji through the wide angle view of Shinji's nose. Opening the door Shinji looked a little shocked that Hikari had answered instead of Rei of Kensuke.

"Kensuke is cleaning up, he had asked me to get the door." Hikari quickly said.

Shinji nodded and stepped in side the apartment. Just as Kensuke walked in to the room.

"Hay Shinji what took you so long?" Kensuke asked as he cleaned his glasses. "It's only a ten minute drive."

"My car is getting looked at." Shinji replied as he removed his shoes. "I've got a headache…. Do you have any aspren by any chance?"

Kensuke looked up wards, trying to think if he and Rei had gotten some. "Yeah I think… take a look in the bathroom we should have some there."

Walking to the bathroom, Shinji swung the mirror open to find a small collection of drugs. And other bathroom things like two tooth brushes, mouth wash, tooth past, some bottles of pills, all of witch where unmarked. Scratching his head Shinji grabbed the one that looked the most like a bottle of aspren and took two pills.

Meanwhile, at the other end of town, Anata and Kou stood on top of Mt. Futogo. Not for a romantic spot but to race. Several people where to see the two lovers face off….

"Look Anata I didn't mean it that way." Kou said, his voice tired and slightly fed up with the whole idea.

"What ever! I'll show you that a Toyota can still kick a little ass by taking you S2000 out." Anata got in to her car and slammed the car door shut.

Kou stood there and watched as Anata's little 86 started up and the head lights came on, then he got in to his S2000 and did the same.

Someone then walked out in front of the two cars and started the count down.

"What are those two fighting about?" One spectator asked an other.

The other girl leaned closer to the first girl's ear. "Her boyfriend bad mouthed some car company…"

The two girls jumped slightly when they heard the tires screech as Anata and Kou sped off with Kou's S2000 in the lead but Anata's 86 was close behind.

Back over at Rei and Kensuke's place their little party was in full swing, but for Shinji… well something wasn't quite right with him. For some reason he felt great and everything was the best thing in the whole wide world. Lights, color, taste and even touch where like they where the newest things in the world.

"So Ikari…" Toji said. "You look like you're enjoying your self."

Shinji stood there for a moment or two then brought his arm around Toji. "I love you man…"

Toji not sure what to say stood there. "Uh… okay…"

Rei, at the other end of the room watched Shinji's strange actions. "Kensuke?"

"Yes sweetie?" Kensuke asked back.

"Do you think that Shinji is action a bit…." Rei paused for a second to think of the right word to use. "… Odd?"

Kensuke looked over at Shinji just as he reached out and image on Kensuke's computer screen and seemed to enjoy what ever sensation he got from it.

"Now that you say something about it he has…" Kensuke thought about it. "Maybe his headache is really getting to him I thought he too something for that."

"Shinji?" Rei said as she approached Shinji. "May I ask you a question?"

Shinji shook his head like a little kid.

"Can you show us what you took for you headache?" Rei asked.

Shinji then started for the bathroom, once there he swung open the mirror to reveal a small collection of pills. Mostly for Kensuke and his allergies, Rei's birth control…. Some pain killers and an omaness unmarked bottle; by the way that unmarked bottle was the one that Shinji was pointing at. Rei and Kensuke knew right away what they where. Rei gave Kensuke an unhappy look.

"I had believed that you have gotten rid of those?" Rei asked with a tone that prompted Kensuke to provide a good answer.

"I was, really. But they cost so much I thought it would be a waist to just throw them out." Kensuke replied with a nervous laugh. "And besides it seemed that you enjoyed it a lot."

Rei stood there, her eyes drifted up wards as she remembered a recent memory.

"_Kensuke… I can feel the music coming from the radio." _ An extremely entreated Rei said.

Kensuke laughed. _"I can taste feelings… Feelings. Nother more then Feelings…"_

Rei shook her head bring her self back to Kensuke and Shinji. Giving Kensuke a look that told him she wasn't all that happy about it.

Kensuke started to crack a smile.

"I do not see the humor in this." Rei stated.

"I'm…. Sorry Rei…." Kensuke managed to say in between his fits of laughter. "I know… It's wrong but…. I cant help but laugh."

Shinji stood there with a look of fear and panic. "What? What did I take?"

Rei took in a deep breath. "You had taken ecstasy."

Toji stood there with Hikari, the two look at each other. "Isn't this sort of like that pre-second impact movie where that kid was given ecstasy just before he had to give some speech?" Hikari asked.

"The girl next door?" Toji said, trying to remember the name of the movie.

Hikari nodded. "I think that's the one."

Shinji still stood there. Fear still over coming him. "Ecstasy! I'm going to die!"

This got everyone to look at Shinji.

"Shinji I wouldn't get the cheap stuff if I knew that I was going to be sharing it with Rei. You're not going to die." Kensuke said placing him hand on to Shinji's shoulder. "Just calm down and come over here and listen to some music."

_shake my body, what are you waitin' for?_

_shock my muscles, it's so easy_

_feel the music playin' forever more_

_dance as never, get up and get on_

Up on the mountain, Anata and Kou sped down the road. Kou's S2000 was about a car and a half ahead of Anata's 86.

'Damn that sixth gear.' Anata thought to her self. 'it gives him just that little bit.'

Seeing the break lights come on the S2000, Anata down shifted and used some heel and toe action. Bring her through the hard left turn, bring her just a little bit closer to Kou.

'I still get him on the turns, and with this super charger I just got in… I'll just have to keep on him.'

_another day that comes along_

_don't you know, don't you feel_

_gettin' good power_

_another night that comes along_

_feeling like you're dreamin'_

_feeling like you're flyin'_

Kou looked up in the mirror and saw that Anata was catching up slowly. 'Something sounds different with Anata's 86…' Kou thought to himself. 'The engine sounds like it's got more power…'

Shifting up to fifth, Kou tried to think what she could have done to her car that could have given it so much power. Normally on the straights he would be leaving Anata way behind him, still she would gain distance on the turns, but not that much.

'New engine?' He asked him self. Then he quickly shook his head. 'That would coast too much. No something more simple.'

Hearing the 86's engine race, Kou had figured it out. 'Supercharger. She got her self a supercharger. That's an intrusting combo.'

_get me power_

_do it babe_

_love explosion for you baby_

_get me power_

_get me higher_

_new vibrations from me lady_

Anata watched as Kou and his S2000 started to speed up, fallowing a ball of flame that shot from the muffler. 'Well it looks like he found out about the supercharger.'

"It's on!" Anata shouted as she shifted to fifth. As she did her car sped up, and under the hood the headers started to glow red hot.

Across town, Asuka arrived at Kensuke's and Rei's place with an other large cooler in tow. "Little help here!" She shouted from the elevator.

Catching her breath Asuka took hold of the two handles and again lifted the large cooler and staggered back a couple steps then she started for the door to the apartment.

"Stupid Shinji… not answering his phone… he's got another thing coming."

Just then Hikari opened the door and stuck her head out finding Asuka with the massive cooler.

"Asuka good you're here." Hikari said as she rushed out to Asuka. "Here let me help."

Taking the other handle from Asuka the two girls started to carrie the cooler to the apartment.

"Shinji should be here helping me with this, not you." Asuka stated.

Hikari looked over at Asuka and started to laugh but quickly stopped her self. "About Shinji… Something not all the right with him"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Yeah his car is busted, big deal. He can get over it."

"No it's not that… It's something else."

Asuka gave her friend a questioning look.

"Well this is what happened…."

In side the apartment Rei, Kensuke and Toji stood there watching Shinji cress the wall paper in the small apartment.

"Think Asuka's going to kill him?" Toji asked.

"If she did we couldn't clean up the mess. We don't have any cleaning supplies " Kensuke said. "And nothing opens till morning."

"Blood is difficult to clean after it is dry." Rei added.

The three nodded, then hearing the door open up, they watched as Shinji went from the wall paper to where Asuka as standing.

"What?" Asuka asked as she took off her coat.

Shinji stood there, his eyes wide.

"What?" Asuka asked again, still showing any signs of what type of mood she was in.

"Can I touch your hair?" Shinji finally asked in a whisper.

Asuka gave a strange look to Shinji, then she rolled her eyes. "I don't know Shinji… Do you really want to?"

Shinji shook his head quickly.

"Nope, maybe later." Asuka then reached in to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi silver, and then as she walked past Shinji; she ran her finger nails through Shinji's hair. Sending waves of pleasure through the young boys body.

Everyone watched as this all took place, then Asuka walked past Rei and smirked. "I had no idea you and your stooge where in to that sort of thing." Asuka said.

Rei really didn't know what to say.

"Will he be alright for in the morning, he's coming with me to Old Tokyo." Asuka asked.

Rei nodded. "He should."

Back on the mountain top Anata and Kou raced to the bottom. Anata's little red 86 stayed right on Kou's bright yellow Honda S2000.

"Not to much more to the bottom…" Anata said to her self then she noticed a set of head light in her mirror. "What the?"

Anata's eyes darted to the road then up to the mirror and back again, trying to figure out what the other car was. "It's fast."

Quickly the mystery car cought up to Anata and was riding her. "We're coming up to the hair pens. And the first turn has that pot hole."

The S2000 and the 86 put them self's on the inside, so not to hit the pot hole while in the middle of the road. Then the other car sped past the two cars, it's break lights light up and a burst of flame shot from the muffler. The other car started it's drift, as it did it's back end came with in centimeters of the guard rail on the out side of the of the turn.

Seeing this display of driving skills, they slowed way down so they could drive through the turn normally. Then they pulled over and watched the tail lights disappear in to the distance.

The door opened to the S2000 and Kou stepped out, Anata the fallowed. "What was that?"

"It's an FD… " Kou replied. Then he looked back up the mountain and got a cold chill that rain throughout his body. "I've got a bad feeling, we should get out of here."

Getting back in their car's Anata and Kou made their way back to the bottom.

In the FD, Jean glanced down at a laptop that was strapped to the passenger seat. "May, doing this sucks… this info better be good enough for big bro."

T.B.C.


End file.
